Coming Closer
by Flames'R'Us
Summary: Tidus and Auron start to share their hidden feelings for each other, and an interesting love triangle forms. Hearts are broken and feelings hurt as multiple romances form. Warning: Yaoi with a touch of Yuri
1. The Intro

Note to Reader: Even though this is my first fan fiction I've ever created that it is orientated towards Final Fantasy 10 characters, unlike most writers, I actually am trying to create something that is actually decent and worthy of being read. I also like to write stories that are different from what people usually expect, and feature a variety of couples. So here it goes...  
  
Pairing: Auron/ Tidus  
  
Coming Closer, by Flames'r'us

"Ouch! That hurts...." Rikku flailed angrily at Auron as he hacked at the creature dangling from her leg with his Katana. "Hurry up and get it off! Auron, it's sucking out my blood!"  
  
"Try to remain calm, Rikku," Auron said, still hacking furiously at the fiend. Then he stepped back and watched it dissolve into faint wisps of dusts.  
  
Rikku fell to the ground and rubbed her ankle, "What was that thing?" She felt a shiver run down her spine thinking of it latching back onto her skin.  
  
"Yeah, what was that thing?" Tidus repeated, finally emerging from the Macalonia woods.  
  
Rikku stood up and yelled, "Now you what to come help, Tidus?! After me and Auron defeated all of the monsters? You're just a big meanie who's too lazy to even help out his own friends!" Rikku yelled, then she pushed Tidus onto the grassy field.  
  
"H-hey! Alright I fell asleep...but I told you I wasn't ready yet!" Tidus stood up and brushed himself off, "I was still getting dressed. C'mon if you were still getting dressed would you run off into an open field with nothing on but your underpants?"  
  
Auron sighed. Then she said solemnly, "This issue could've been prevented if you weren't off flirting with danger. If you would have stayed away from the killer bees like it told you, you wouldn't have fallen asleep..."  
  
Rikku yelled, "I'm gonna catch up to Yunie and the others, met'ya there!" Then she raced off across the plains and headed towards the small herd ahead.  
  
Auron crossed his arms over his chest and remained silent. He obviously had something on his mind, but didn't care to share it with an inferior like Tidus.  
  
"What'ya thinkin' 'bout old man?" Tidus looked up at Auron, his blue eyes glittering in the sun like diamonds.  
  
"Nothing of your concern." Auron replied with a slight grunt.  
  
Tidus folded his arms behind his head and asked, "C'mon, why can't you just tell me? It's not like I understand anything you tell me anyways..."  
  
Auron sighed and then said, "I was just wondering what the others are doing up ahead, that's all. You satisfied?"  
  
"Kinda." Tidus looked at Auron's scar as it trailed up his neck. It seemed to pulsate now, as if...  
  
"What?" Auron asked sternly, awakening Tidus from his reverie.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Tidus stared down at the grassy field. It seemed to drag on forever and ever like an endless path.  
  
At the Inn, nightfall had already darkened the plains, and everyone was tired from battling all the fiends. The tall Al bhed stood behind the counter and eyed them suspiciously. He had seen this people before, apparently they were the ones who had betrayed Yevon. Betrayed Yevon, He thought to himself, How marvelous! "How may I help you?" He asked enthusiastically in his strong Al Bhed intonation.  
  
"Oh, the people here are so friendly, aren't they?" Rikku asked, tugging onto Auron's sleeve.  
  
He grunted and ignored the comment.  
  
"Um, yes, we would like to stay here for the night, sir," Answered Yuna.  
  
The Al Bhed fumbled with the frame of his large glasses and said, "Only three rooms left. Not enough for all to have their own."  
  
Tidus pouted, his arms folded over his chest, "Awww, I knew this was gonna happen! And I'm probably gonna have to share too..."  
  
"Stop your futile whining" Auron remarked. He feeling aggravated by how blunt Tidus was behaving lately. Auron eyed him angrily over the brim of his dark shades. "I wouldn't mind sharing a room if I were you..."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Tidus soon found himself staring at Auron's scar, "How'd you get that scar?" He asked.  
  
"Like I've said, I got it while defending High Summoner Lord Braska. Any more annoying questions?" He said calmly.  
  
Tidus looked to the floor, and dropped his arms down to his side, "No I guess not..."  
  
Rikku suddenly ran off towards the rooms and exclaimed, "Yaaaay, I get to share with Lulu!"  
  
"How come she—" Tidus started.  
  
"Don't" Auron said, "Don't say anything you'd regret."  
  
Lulu walked past them, quietly as usual, as she followed Rikku.  
  
"Hey" Tidus asked, "Who else is sharing?"  
  
"Well..." Lulu started in her deep tone, "Yuna is sharing with Kimahri, and you two are also" Then she turned around and continued on her way.  
  
"Great..." Tidus mumbled, "I have to share with the grouch...and why does Wakka get his own room?"  
  
The room was fairly dark and composed. Although only one bed was present, it was still fairly large and roomy. Though Tidus, who is never satisfied, angrily took his boots off and threw them to the floor. Auron leaned his sword against the foot of the bed and sat down onto it's soft mattress. When he saw Tidus having a fit in the corner he asked, "Why so angry?" He eyed Tidus curiously in the darkness.  
  
"Nothing" Tidus said, as he took his vest off and hung it on the doorknob.  
  
"Surely something is bothering you...my wisdom can be of some use." Auron folded his glasses and placed them on a nightstand.  
  
Tidus sighed and said, "It's just that, no one ever listens to me. I get the feeling no one understands me, like I'm different."  
  
"But this is no denying the fact that you came from Zanarkand, and things were different ten thousand years ago."  
  
"But still, I wish someone could connect with me, you know?" Tidus sat down next to Auron and asked, "You've been to Zanarkand before, so you know what I mean right?"  
  
"I suppose..." Auron laid down on the bed and said, "Now I suggest you get some rest. The trip to Zanarkand lies ahead...then perhaps the others would understand you a little better once they see it. Good night Tidus."  
  
"Alright..." Tidus sighed as he crawled into bed. Everyone else was tired and exhausted except for Tidus because he didn't fight. Even Auron was now snoring peacefully in his sleep. But something else kept him from falling asleep. And every time Tidus would close his eyes, his thoughts soon trailed off to Auron, and his long scar, and dark shades and the way he carried his sword onto his shoulder....Wait, Tidus thought, What does this all mean? Why can't I sleep? Then he opened his eyes and saw Auron sleeping peacefully as his chest rose and lowered. Despite the fact that he was snoring very loudly, he seemed to be dreaming tranquilly about something sweet. Tidus soon felt his own eyelids start to droop and he mumbled, "Good night Auron..." Before he fell asleep. 


	2. The next morning

The next morning, surprisingly, the usually steadfast Yuna felt she needed to rest longer before they headed to the Ronso Mountains. Lulu, Rikku, Yuna and Wakka all decided to go learn how to ride the chocobos, since they never had too many back in Besaid. But Auron, as usual, was standing guard near the inn. Even though he was alert of his surroundings, his mind seemed to wonder elsewhere. And Tidus had nothing else better to do than to just pester Auron until he would tell him what was on his mind.  
  
"Hey ol' man" Tidus said. He saw Auron leaning against a fence, his arms folded over his chest, mumbling something to himself. When he suddenly noticed Tidus standing before him, he grunted and looked away.  
  
"Hey!" Tidus exclaimed, "Is all your gonna do is grunt when I ask you something?"  
  
Auron's slick hair shone brightly under the heated sun, and the sun's brilliant glare bounced off his glasses, causing Tidus to squint. Then Tidus smiled mischievously before snatching off Auron's glasses and running out into the open field. "Come and get 'em!" He yelled.  
  
"Tidus..." Auron grumbled. "Don't force me to have to chase after you under this hot sun," He threatened.  
  
Tidus tossed Auron's glasses high up into the air, and then caught them only seconds before hitting the ground, "Hurry up before I brake'em, Auron!" Then Tidus turned around and dashed up the field. Auron grinned slightly when he saw how carefree and happy Tidus was, just like a young boy. As Tidus twirled around, his feathery blonde hair swayed and shone with superior gloss under the evening sun. Then he threw the glasses high up into the air and caught them again with his gloved hands. Tidus laughed and then called out, "C'mon Auron!"  
  
Auron grumbled and jogged over to Tidus. Tidus fell to the grass and let the glasses fall onto his chest. Tidus smiled up at Auron, his lips looked so smooth and perfectly cut smiling. Despite how innocent Tidus' big blue eyes looked, Auron knew that Tidus was hiding something from him. Auron lifted his glasses off Tidus' chest and placed them back onto the bridge of his nose. Tidus sat up and brushed some grass out his hair, "Let's play a game Auron."  
  
Auron sighed, why do I even bother? He thought. "Sure Tidus."  
  
Tidus stood up and said, "Great! Now let's see..." Tidus scratched his fluffy blond hair, "If only I could remember what it was called..."  
  
"I don't feel like babysitting..." Auron grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hey, just give me a minute! Oh yeah, it's call Blitzball. Now I remember."  
  
"Blitzball, are you serious?" Auron glared at Tidus, "I think this is a game you'd better play with Wakka."  
  
"Oh, Auron" Tidus laid his hand on Auron's shoulder. "Come on, I can teach you!"  
  
"I don't want to learn..." Auron grumbled. He was becoming annoyed by how persistent Tidus was being and felt pressure building up under his skin. But when he stared back down into Tidus' blue eyes, he sighed and said, "Fine."  
  
"Alright!" Tidus did his trademark gesture, in which he would hold his fist up into the air then pull it back down by his waist. Then he quickly ran back to the Inn to get his blitz ball.  
  
Auron waited patiently for Tidus to return. When he had realized that he left his sword back at the Inn, a chill ran up his spine. With out his sword, he was defenseless against all the dangerous beats in the plain lands. He grumbled, if Tidus wasn't so careless to distract him, he could have still been guarding Yuna.  
  
Then Auron saw some mysterious bees flying past him, heading towards the Inn. Then Tidus finally emerged, running towards him with the ball in his hands. "Stay back!" Auron alerted him. Auron saw the bees heading straight for Tidus, for some reason he seemed to attract them.  
  
"Hey! Stay back you fiends!" Tidus yelled at them, as he flung his Blitzball at them. He missed them every time and wondered how Wakka could put up with such an annoyance. Then the huge bees started to buzz around his head, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and a small tear streaked down his cheek. One was heading for him again when suddenly one of them suddenly slashed in half. When he looked back he saw Auron swinging his sword at them with deadly aim. He tore through them one at a time until all of them had dispersed into pyre flies.  
  
Summoner Yuna and her guardians rode past them on their chocobos. Yuna looked down at Auron's sword gleaming in the sun and asked, "Are you two alright?"  
  
"We were attacked by some mysterious fiends," Auron answered. He swung his sword back over his shoulder and wiped the sweat of his face. "But do not strain yourself worrying about us Yuna."  
  
"Well I'm glad you're alright" She responded.  
  
Tidus stretched his arms up into the air and yawned, "I feel tired again."  
  
Rikku and Auron both shook their heads and sighed. "No wonder you couldn't sleep last night..." Auron mumbled. Then Yuna and the others continued with their training and headed north.  
  
"H-hey..." Tidus said drowsily, "How'd you know...why I couldn'...sleep...last..." Then Tidus closed his eyelids and fell forward. Auron caught him before he could fall onto the grass and laid Tidus' head against his chest. Tidus was sleeping soundly and restless against his body. When Auron felt Tidus' arms wrap around his waist, he instinctively pulled him closer. Auron let Tidus rest a few moments before he carried him back to the Inn to rest.  
  
When Tidus awoke, his vision was still blurry from the bee's venom. He reached out for the red image, and unconsciously tugged onto Auron's cloak. Auron looked down at Tidus' steady movements and realized that the elixir he gave him was working. "Hello Tidus" He called. Auron's words echoed in Tidus' head and it was hard for him to understand what he was saying. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Tidus reached up and touched the blurry scar. Auron flinched, and pulled Tidus' hand into his own. He squeezed the hand three times before letting go and felling for Tidus' heartbeat. As his hand slid down Tidus' neck, he stirred a soft moan from Tidus' lips. Auron's hand seemed to move by itself now that it was softly grazing over Tidus' soft lips. When Auron realized what he was doing, he pulled his hand away from Tidus and stuffed it back into his cloak.  
  
Even though the elixir had finally cleared Tidus of all his ailments, he still felt as those he was in a daze. Like a dream...He thought. He remembered the soft touch grazing across his skin, and longed to feel it again. "Auron..." He murmured.  
  
"Yes Tidus" Auron stared down into Tidus' drowsy eyes.  
  
"I think, I need more elixir..."  
  
"Sure Tidus" Auron pulled a vial of elixir out his cloak. He gently parted Tidus' sensitive lips, and slowly drained the remainder of its contents down his throat. Tidus smiled as he felt the smooth liquid wash down his dry throat. Then he started to feel the soft touch brush across his lips as he drifted into sleep... 


	3. Last day at the Inn

The next day it rained heavy. It was quite odd for it to be raining so hard on the plains, givin the fact that it was known for its sunshine. Auron looked outside the window as he nurtured Tidus. Tidus was fast asleep now. Apparently, those killer bees seemed to enjoy putting Tidus to sleep.  
  
Then Tidus started to mumble in his sleep. Auron, being somewhat curious about what he was dreaming of, leaned in closer to Tidus and heard him mumbling about a soft kiss. Auron then sat up and folded his arms over his chest. What foolishness, he thought.  
  
Then there was an abrupt knock on the door. Auron, slightly annoyed, called out, "Enter"  
  
Then Rikku pushed open the door and asked, "Uhhhh, is Tidus okay? He seemed kinda weird out there."  
  
Auron grunted and said, "Of course he's okay. After all, I am the one responsible for him."  
  
Rikku blushed, "Why of course Sir Auron! I just wanted to know..." Then Rikku left and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Who was that?" Tidus whispered. Auron ignored him because his eyes remained shut, and he appeared to be asleep. When Auron realized how late it was, he decided he should go tell the others about Tidus' condition. Then Auron felt him tugging onto his cloak again, "Don't go..." Tidus whispered again. His face looked tense and frigid, as though he was having a nightmare.  
  
Auron gently shook up Tidus from his dream. Tidus' eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared around the room. His vision was restored and he could see Auron sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you awake?" Auron asked.  
  
"S-sort of..." Tidus' eyes blinked rapidly, "H-how long have we've been here?"  
  
"Well, this is our second day at the Inn. I can already tell what your going to say next, so let me explain. Currently, we are at the plain lands. We were heading off to the Ronso Mountains, when Yuna has decided that she wanted to rest a while longer before we experience the harsh weather of Mount Gagazet. Now, as for your condition...some of the bees nearby ejected their venom into your blood stream, causing you to faint and loose some of your most recent memories. Now, I advise you rest a while longer until you feel ready for combat."  
  
"Okay..." Tidus snuggled against his pillow and closed his eyes. Tidus was starting to feel cold, obviously the Al Bhed Inn keeper had cooled the rooms to a very low temperature. Tidus pulled the sheet up over his head and muttered, "Auron, I'm cold."  
  
"Well get used to it" Auron grumbled. "If you think this is cold, wait til' we approach Mount Gagazet. Then you'll be glad your body was already well adjusted to the cold."  
  
"But Auron..." Tidus grumbled, "C'mon ol' man, stop being so serous..." Tidus sat up and wrapped the sheet around himself.  
  
"If I'm not serious, then who will be?" Auron crossed his arms over his chest with his back turned to Tidus.  
  
"But Lulu and Wakka are bad enough, and Yuna's also serious. And now even Rikku's starting to become serious! C'mon Auron, I know your heart's not really as cold as this room or an ice wolf."  
  
Auron grumbled, "And what am I supposed to do anyways that could keep you warm?"  
  
"Anything" Tidus said. His body was starting to shiver and his tanned skin paled a few shades. "Please Auron."  
  
Auron sighed and shook his head, "You know, you really know how to bring out the worst in people..."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean!" Tidus retorted. "Fine! If you don't want to warm up with me I don't care, you grouch!" Tidus turned away from Auron and curled up onto the bed. As Tidus lay on the mattress, he could feel something soft brush up against his back. He smiled; it reminded him of the soft touch he felt from his dream earlier. Tidus turned around and saw Auron lying next to him.  
  
"If I'm correct, our body heat should warm us up," Auron responded. Auron had his long cloak laid over his body, and above that, his hands were folded over his stomach. He let out a long sigh and said, "Tidus, why are you always so careless and simple? Don't get offended just answer the question."  
  
Tidus growled and said, "Well, since everyone's always so serious, once in a while you need someone to cheer everyone up. You know, make everyone happy again."  
  
"Even though being cheerful seems to be your forte, you could at least become more responsible and stop getting into trouble. And, if you haven't noticed, those bees seem to have found an attraction to your cheerfulness. Though being serious is a lot harder than it may seem, it does have its privileges."  
  
Tidus sighed; he was starting to feel cold again, so he snuggled in closer to Auron. "What kind of privileges? Being a grouchy old man like you?" Tidus said sarcastically.  
  
Auron sighed, "The point is, just try being more cautious and becoming more alert to your surroundings." Auron grunted when he felt Tidus moving closer to him, "And try being more self-sufficient."  
  
Tidus laid his head on Auron's shoulder; it felt so warm and inviting. Then Tidus looked up at Auron and asked, "Are you even cold? Your shoulder feels very warm."  
  
"I am immune to cold temperatures. Do not forget that I have already been to Mount Gagazet, and with age one acquires a resistance to such things."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, 'Tidus you're so immature'. Go on say it; I know that's what you're thinking off."  
  
"Would it make you feel any more or less secure if I did?" Auron eyed Tidus over his shades with a look of interest.  
  
"Well at least I'd know I was right." Tidus unconsciously laid his hand on Auron's stomach.  
  
"I said I agreed to lie next to you, not let you sleep on top of me. Do I look like, a couch to you Tidus?" Auron asked calmly.  
  
Tidus' cheeks turned a lovely shade of crimson, and his eyelashes fluttered swiftly. "But Auron, I'm cold." He whined. For a while, Tidus had forgotten about the low temperature, and when Auron's mood became cold and distant so did his body heat.  
  
Auron looked down at Tidus' baby blue eyes, "You're as not as tough as you pretend to be Tidus."  
  
"Well it is freezing in here. I feel like I've been locked into an ice box with a bunch of frozen ice wolves and a few ice mages or something..."  
  
Auron chuckled, "I can see you already. You'd be complaining the instant we step onto the Gagazet Mountain."  
  
"I would not be complaining! I can do whatever I want if I just my mind to it." Tidus sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, causing the sheet to fall off his body.  
  
"Prove it then."  
  
"Fine. I'll sit here for ten minutes without using anything to warm me up, and without complaining. Just to show you that I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, without yours or anyone else's help."  
  
"I like the idea that you won't complain. But too bad you can't actually do it."  
  
"Humph." Tidus looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Then his thoughts slowly started to drift off to Auron again. I wonder if he thinks I can do it, Tidus thought. Then his body started to rock from side to side, as he felt the cold slowly creeping its way back under his flesh. He shivered and his teeth started to clatter uncontrollably.  
  
"I get the point," Auron said. "Now we can't afford for you to get sick now, after all, we are still heading to Mount Gagazet tomorrow. Lie down, rest."  
  
Tidus sighed, "Oh okay." Tidus hastily wrapped the sheet around himself again, and rolled onto his side. "Auron?" he whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm cold"  
  
Auron grunted and rolled onto his side. He stared into Tidus' eyes for a while. The big blue orbs seemed to glow with a light of enchantment, and they drew Auron's stern eyes closer. "Are you still cold?" He asked.  
  
"I've only been saying that for the past few minutes already!" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
Auron took it upon his self to warm Tidus the best way he could. He wrapped his strong arms around Tidus' thin frame and pulled him closer. Tidus nuzzled his head onto Auron's chest and laid his hands on each shoulder. "Now don't take this the wrong the wrong way. I am only doing this as my duty to make sure all the summoners are well enough to protect Yuna." Auron responded.  
  
Tidus' lips curled into a small grin when he felt the rise and fall of Auron's chest, and his robust heart thumping in his chest. Being in Auron's arms made the cold instantly fade away and only his warmth remained. Auron grunted, he didn't like to show his emotions, or to be so close to another individual. Yet, the pure hearted and innocent little Tidus somehow appealed to him. "We're gonna have a long day tomorrow..." He whispered. 


	4. Mt Gagazet

Note to Reader: When I re-read the previous chapters, I realized that it was very bad. I wonder why you people even want me to write another chapter. But I polished it up some, so there aren't nearly as many spelling errors, careless mistakes or rushing either. This chapter is also a little longer than the other three. Oh, and I want to thank Heather Christi for giving me all the constructive criticism. So here it goes, chapter four to my story...  
  
Oh, it's not too late to turn back now...  
  
As soon as they stepped forward out of the small cave on the Gagazet Mountain, Tidus was already willing to go back. Tidus stood there, his arms wrapped around his torso, as he looked ahead at everyone walking up the icy trail. He wondered how they could do it. How they could just push ahead through the blizzard waiting for them up ahead without a single word of regret.  
  
"Yuna, are you sure you want to leave now?" He called out to her. The cold started to make his bones shiver.  
  
Yuna looked back at him. She giggled and said, "I know it's hard, to journey up this cold mountain, but I must continue my pilgrimage."  
  
Tidus hung his head low and grumbled, "I know..."  
  
Kimahri walked up behind him and ordered Tidus to move. Then he gave Tidus a hard shove and sent him hurtling onto a patch of ice. Although Tidus wore insulated snow boots, his left foot slid forward and he fell onto his butt. "Oh....thanks a lot Kimahri!" He yelled. But Kimahri paid him no mind, as he flanked Yuna on her left.  
  
Tidus' eyebrows tensed and he squeezed his eyes shut. "First the cold, and now...I take my first step onto this stupid mountain and I'm already falling to the ground."  
  
Tidus stood up and brushed all the ice of his clothes.  
  
Auron walked next to Tidus and said, "Don't make this harder on yourself. If you stay focused, you should have nothing to worry about."  
  
Tidus crossed his arms arrogantly. "Harder? I have 100% confidence in myself. This mountain will be a cake walk," He said confidently.  
  
Auron sighed and continued walking ahead. "Watch your step," He warned him.  
  
"Watch my step?" Tidus questioned. Before Tidus could plant his foot onto the ground, he saw a patch of ice sparkling under his foot's shadow. "Oh."  
  
While everyone was walking up the trail to Zanarkand, Tidus carefully watched his feet as he followed them. He really didn't want to end up falling on more ice, but it never occurred to him that everyone else was about fifty feet ahead of him.  
  
Then he almost tripped on a round object. He picked it up, it was a Movie Sphere.  
  
"What is this?" He said. He placed it onto the snowy ground. He dropped his sword, then he sat down and watched it.  
  
Yuna and her Guardians stopped upon a small shrine on the side of the road. Lulu explained, that these shrines were set up to honor the fallen Summoners and Guardians who never made it through the bitter cold and throws of the evil fiends.  
  
Rikku stepped up to the Shrine. She looked upon it and asked, "Who put these here?"  
  
"Good question. But I am afraid I cannot answer that." Lulu responded.  
  
"I know who put them there." Wakka answered, "Yevon did."  
  
"How did Yevon know if someone died then?" Rikku asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"They just do." Wakka said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"See? You don't even know the answer either, so just be quiet you big dummy!" Rikku yelled.  
  
"You be quiet you evil Al Bhed! You people don't even have respect for dead people, that's why you captured Yuna back in Luca."  
  
"We Al Bhed are not evil! And how does capturing Yuna have anything to do with having respect for dead people?"  
  
"You know Rikku, it's one thing to be and Al Bhed, but since your so annoying I just can't stand you. Maybe you should just lock yourself up in a cave, ya?"  
  
Auron said, "Senseless arguing isn't going to prove anything." Auron was staring to grow uncomfortable with all this talk about dead people. He felt those same chills in his spine as he did back at the farplane in Guadosalam.  
  
Wakka looked at Auron and said, "Sir Auron, I don't mean to offend you, but were you feelin' alright when you approved this runt to be a Guardian?"  
  
Rikku stepped on Wakka's foot. "Take that back or I'll rip that stupid cowlick right off your forehead!" She demanded.  
  
Yuna gasped. "Rikku, Wakka, must you be so violent?" She asked.  
  
Wakka grabbed his toes and said, "Aw, that little beast hurt my foot! She's becoming more and more violent everyday. I say we throw her off the Summit of Mt. Gagazet. That should teach her some respect for dead people when she becomes a dead person, ya?"  
  
"I don't have anything against dead people!" Rikku yelled.  
  
Then everyone became silent when they heard a faint scream off in the distance. It echoed around in the Mountains and sent cold chills down their spines. Yuna looked around to make sure no one was missing. She gasped when she realized that there were only five guardians instead of six.  
  
"Tidus is missing!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
Wakka sighed. "It's probably those Al Bhed. Now they wanna capture Tidus too. Where are they Rikku? I know you have something to do with it."  
  
"Enough Wakka." Lulu said firmly. "This is a serious situation and we have no time for arguing. Just grow up Wakka."  
  
"Come!" Auron said firmly, as he sprinted back down the trail. Everyone followed him and ran as quickly as they could.  
  
When they arrived at their destination, they saw a huge octopus-like fiend snarling in a pool of icy water. It swooped up Tidus in one of it's tentacles, and tightly squeezed his body.  
  
"Help!" Tidus yelled again. He felt his bones start to crack under the immense pressure of the tentacle. His lungs were suppressing and he could barely manage to call for help again.  
  
All of Tidus' companions stood around the fiend, preparing to attack. They could all see that Tidus was quickly loosing his strength and becoming petrified under the Octopus' mighty tentacle. In all desperation--although he personally doesn't like Tidus too much--Kimahri charged full speed ahead at the fiend and dug his spear into it's abdomen. The attack was minimal and barely even done any damage.  
  
"Let's hit him with all we got!" Rikku yelled.  
  
"Help!" Tidus screeched again.  
  
"Alright already!" Rikku yelled at Tidus.  
  
While everyone hacked mindlessly at the fiend, Auron looked up at Tidus suffering. He remembered his promise to Jecht; that he would protect his son. In the distance he could hear Kamahri's weapon still trying to pierce through it's armor, and the occasional scorch of Lulu's Firaga attacks. Auron wasn't in the mood for breaking his promise to Jecht, and he was even starting to develop his own personal reasons for saving Tidus. He grunted and swung his heavy blade onto his shoulder.  
  
Wakka hunched over and panted. He sworn he hit that thing fifty times already. "You know, maybe we should just leave him, ya? There's no way we can beat that thing."  
  
Rikku yelled, "What!? Tidus is too young to die! Would you like to be strangled to death or killed by that thing?"  
  
They looked at Tidus yelling excessively and trying to wriggle his way out of it's grasp. The Octopus didn't appear to be harming him, other than tossing him from tentacle to tentacle like he was a baseball. Yet Tidus was terrified, because if it dropped him it was a long way down...  
  
Lulu caught her breath. "Nothing seems to work," She said.  
  
"Let's give it another round, Lu. That should stop 'em." Wakka said.  
  
Rikku looked curiously at Tidus' sword. She was awestricken by the bubbles and water swirling around near it's handle, and by the bulk of it's shape. It's blade shone sharply under the evening sun, and seemed as though it could pierce anything. She grabbed hold of it's handle and attempted to pull it up. It was very heavy, but after a few more attempts she was able to fully swing it in any direction.  
  
She looked back at the fiend. Then an idea hit her when she saw a trail leading up to a forty foot high cliff looming right over it.  
  
Everyone looked around frantically. The sky was rapidly became darker. Electricity was gathering around the fiend in a spirally twister. Tidus stopped screaming and looked around. When he felt a jolt of electricity shear his skin he nearly fainted. "Help! I'm about to be fried to death!" Tidus screamed again.  
  
When Rikku reached the top of the cliff she saw a thin piece of ice jutting directly over the fiend. Rikku gathered her energy, rocketed off the strip of land, and jackknifed above the fiend with the blade aiming directly for it's head. "Your mine's bitch!" She yelled.  
  
Auron, who was aware of Rikku's plan ahead of time, swung with all his might at the tentacle that was holding Tidus. The fiend screamed with pain once Tidus' blade dug through its head. Rikku stood proud on it's head. "I've done it!" She yelled.  
  
Then the ground started to shake. The fiend screamed terribly as it flailed its tentacles around. Rikku had a hard time keeping her balance, and accidentally dropped Tidus' blade deeper into its head. "Oooppps." She said sheepishly.  
  
"Jump!" Wakka called out to Rikku.  
  
The ice beneath them started to crack and form plateaus and walls. Auron managed to walk on the shaky wall over to Tidus and freed him from the tentacle. Auron looked into his eyes. Tidus was exhausted from all that screaming and could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
A huge iceberg formed in the middle of the battle scene. The fiend was obviously dying, but was trying to take them down with it. Pools of water started to rise from the melting ice and steamed off into the atmosphere. Everyone was soon sliding down the iceberg jutting through the ground. Auron and Tidus soon slipped off of the huge iceberg, and fell into a deep ravine.  
  
All Tidus could remember before he hit the ground, were the screams of his fellow Guardians and Summoner, and then there was Auron floating out of the sky like he was weightless...  
  
Tidus woke up, his thoughts a blur. All he could still hear the shrill screams, and the large fiend snarling horribly as it broke apart the ice. It sent chills down his spine. Tidus' body felt a little numb. Although he could move, there was a tingling sensation in his arms and legs. He opened his eyes, he felt like he was in another dream, as though time was flying by without him...  
  
"Humph. You should hold the record for falling unconscious most often in a week...Though you're a little weak, hopefully you'll learn to grow up and stop being a crybaby...cry, cry, cry, that's all you ever wanna do..."  
  
Tidus sat up on a flat stone. The stone sat on a piece of ice jutting only five feet out the side of the mountain. Tidus looked over the piece of ice; it was a long way down to the ground.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
Tidus jumped. He looked to his right and saw Auron leaning against a smooth rock. Auron held out the tip of his sword's handle with his palm, the edge to the ice. Tidus stood; he felt his strength restoring.  
  
He looked around. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.  
  
"Don't know." Auron responded. "We were all separated somehow."  
  
"You know..." Tidus started, "How come we're always separated from everyone else, but somehow stuck together? Don't you think that could be...a sign or something?"  
  
Auron chuckled, "A sign? Maybe."  
  
"Well I think it could be a sign. You know, I kinda don't mind being stuck with you though. At least you keep to yourself and don't like to boss me around all the time..."  
  
Auron chuckled louder this time.  
  
Tidus stared at him. "What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
Auron cleared his throat, "The fact that your so blissfully unaware of how immature you are. All you see are other people's actions and how they affect you. What you don't see is the big picture; why they treat you they way they do, and what you've done to be treated this way. A think that should help you find the answer to your 'sign'."  
  
Tidus sighed. "But see, how was I supposed to figure that out? See, that's way we're always together, so that way you can tell me everything. Right?"  
  
"Perhaps." In one swift movement, Auron lifted his heavy sword onto his shoulder. He started to head up the small path to his right. "Hurry" He said to Tidus. "The others are waiting."  
  
"The others?" Tidus scratched his head, "You mean they're already ahead of us? Well, I'm commin' anyway." Tidus responded. He looked around, but his sword it wasn't there. Then he stood up and frantically searched for his sword. "Auron" He called out, "Do you know where my sword is? Auron--" He looked around but Auron wasn't there either. "Oh great!" Tidus stomped his foot on the ground and he slipped. He had walked onto another patch of ice again. Tidus angrily pounded his fist into the ice until it was shattered into oblivion. He stood and hunched over with his hands on his knees, while he tried to catch his breath.  
  
When he could breath easily again, he hiked up the path Auron trailed about ten minutes ago. "I wonder if he's still there..." He whispered. After about half-an-hour of walking up the agonizingly long trail, he stopped walking. Not only was it steep, but it seemed to drag on forever. "Gosh...how many trails are there in this place..." He said between pants.  
  
"About thirty." Answered a gruff voice.  
  
Tidus jumped and looked around. Auron stood leaning against an icy rock again. "H--how did you get back there? How come I couldn't see you walking past--"  
  
"Ssshh. Don't speak so loud. Your voice is starting to echo, and echo's attract Ahriman and Bashura fiends. They use a technique called echolocation. They measure how long it takes for the echo to bounce back to them, and they can find out how far off we are."  
  
"Echo-tration? You mean that stuff really works?" Tidus asked, "Can you do it?"  
  
Auron chuckled. "Do I look like a fiend to you?" He responded.  
  
"No. But, what about those Bashura fiends. I mean what do those guys look like anyways?"  
  
"They're tall, hairy, strong and ugly. That's basically it."  
  
"Oh, they don't sound so tough. I can take 'em on any day!"  
  
Auron chuckled. Tidus obviously hasn't heard of the great Bashura before. "True. Most of them aren't that strong. But legend has it, that there is one mighty Bashura that's ten feet tall. And when it stretches its arms high into the air it's two stories high. Many Summoners and Guardians never made it to Zanarkand, because of this beast. According to all the movie spheres that I've seen of this event, it likes to eat only half of your body, and leave the rest lying around for other Summoners and Guardians to see, to know it's still there. You'd be wise to be on the look out for it."  
  
Auron continued to walk ahead. But Tidus stood stiff, and shivered from head to toe. What if it comes after me? He thought to himself. Tidus looked around, searching for it, then he ran up next to Auron, seeking his protection.  
  
"Auron..." He said, "Do you...do you think it's really true?"  
  
"I don't believe in such foolishness. But, you never know..." Auron grinned slightly. He realized that the only way to get Tidus to stay focused was to scare him out of his wits.  
  
Tidus took hold of Auron's sleeve. He was already separated from the others, and he didn't want to get separated from Auron either. He looked up at Auron. At his scar trailing up his neck, and his dark shades, and slick hair, and his heavy sword resting on his shoulder. He seemed so distant, yet they were standing so close. He could almost point out every detail of his body, because of their sudden closeness. Tidus impulsively wrapped his arms around Auron in a tight embrace. "I don't want to loose you." He said quickly.  
  
Auron stood still and looked down at Tidus. "There is no time for this." He said. His words were so cold and shallow.  
  
Tidus laid his head on Auron's chest. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I don't want to loose you Auron. I don't want to get lost or die out here alone. You're all I got."  
  
Auron sighed. He remembered Jecht's words warning him about how emotional his son can become. And how moody and impulsive he was also. Auron sighed again. "We'll rest for a moment first. There's no use going on when you're so emotional right now."  
  
"Thank you." Tidus whispered. When Auron's words finally sank into him, he exclaimed, "Hey, I'm not emotional! Give me a break...I-I was just cold, that's all." He sat down on the cold ice. He didn't like the feel of this place. There was more ice than snow, and he knew he would trip on another patch sometime soon.  
  
Auron remained leaned against the rock. His mind was elsewhere. Tidus could tell he was probably thinking about something again. "What's on your mind?" He asked softly.  
  
"No--"  
  
"Don't just tell me 'nothing'. I know you're thinking of something. I know sometimes it's nice to just think all by yourself sometimes. But thoughts should be shared. Maybe I could help you in someway. You know..."  
  
Auron sighed. "Since it interests you so much in finding out my thoughts....Actually, I was just thinking about someone in particular."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Auron looked up the sky, Zanarkand was on the Horizon. It's crystal blue sky was slowly starting to fade closer and closer. And Tidus would finally see it with his own eyes. "Someone personal." He answered.  
  
"Oh..." Tidus hung his head down low. "I just thought I could help. Do you want to know who I was thinking of?"  
  
"Who..." Auron said sternly.  
  
"I was thinking, about Jecht. I can still remember how, he used to tease me, and call me a crybaby all the time. And how much I hate him."  
  
"Why do you hate him?"  
  
"I don't know." Tidus stood up and angrily pounded his fist against the mountainside. A few small rocks crumbled to his feet. "It's just everything about him. I just can't stand him."  
  
"Come." Auron said. "We've rested long enough."  
  
"Right." Tidus responded. Tidus tried to pull his hand back from the Mountain wall. It was stuck. "Geez, just how hard did I hit that thing?" Tidus used his right hand to pull his fist out, but it was still stuck.  
  
"Tidus." Auron scolded him.  
  
"I'm commin'." Tidus finally pressed his left foot against the wall, and his fist finally broke free. But a large rock collapsed onto his body. Auron turned around when he heard a loud thump, and saw Tidus sprawled out under a small boulder. Tidus gave him a thumbs up. "I'm alright, be there in a minute..."  
  
Auron sighed. What am I to do with him? He thought.  
  
They headed up the long trail. All the while Tidus complained about how much his feet hurt, or how cold it was, or why they even had to take this trail, or how boring the scenery was. He never seemed to just shut up. Until Auron finally told him the story of the Mighty Grendel fiend, which shut him up for good for a while. Tidus would grab hold onto Auron's sleeve, hoping that he wasn't its next target.  
  
By noon, the sun was setting, and everything was a blazing red and orange. And only Tidus and Auron's shadows glistened against the burning sky.  
  
"Isn't that Auron and Tidus?" Rikku asked. All the other Guardians and Yuna looked off in the distance, high up on a mountain they could see two shadows walking across the summit of Mt. Gagazet. Taking the lead, was Auron's powerful and brusque stature and then behind him was another shadow happily dancing across the sky.  
  
"Listen." Wakka said.  
  
Ringing off in the distance, they could faintly hear...  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Surprisingly, Auron and Tidus hadn't come across too many fiends. Only a Grenade and a few Machina. To keep Tidus from complaining about not fighting enough, Auron explained to Tidus that this road was on the edge of Spira, and that the fiends never came this far off the land. He even explained to him about how honored and sacred this mountain was to Yevon.  
  
"You mean we're on the edge? Like, we could just fall off if we're not careful?" Tidus asked. He tilted himself over the edge to get a better view, "Would we like fall in space or something?"  
  
"Not exactly. But yes, we are on the edge now. Zanarkand is actually the absolute edge of Spira. But we're very close to Zanarkand now."  
  
"Auron...what do you think will happen at Zanarkand?" Tidus asked softly.  
  
"You'll just have to see for yourself..."  
  
"Auron." Tidus asked, "What if we never find the others again?"  
  
"Nonsense. All of these paths lead back to the exact same point." Auron answered. "Same as how a stream always connects to another body of water. Back in the Sanubia Desert, when we were sucked out of Lake Macalonia, we somehow re-connected with an underground stream and ended up in that small lake in Bikanel Island."  
  
Tidus folded his arms behind his head. "How do you know so much?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Wisdom." Auron answered.  
  
When they walked around the corner of the snowy cavern, they saw a monstrous Bashura standing in their way. It was massive and powerful, and saliva dripped down its mouth as it snarled at them. Tidus gasped, he had never seen anything so huge. Auron crouched before Tidus, his sword gleaming high in the air, ready to fight. "Stand back!" Auron ordered him.  
  
"But I wanna help too!" Tidus fired back at him. Then he remembered feeling the unusual lightness to his right hand. Tidus stood hopelessly off to the edge, for without his heavy sword he could no longer fight or defend himself.  
  
Auron slashed a few times to the beasts' abdomen, but it made no puncture or even a slice. For this massive Bashura was no ordinary fiend. The beast threw its mighty fist at Auron, and sent him plummeting off a ledge.  
  
"Auron!" Tidus yelled. He ran to the edge Auron slipped off of and looked down, he was nowhere to be seen. Then he tried to evade the blow of the Bashura throwing its next punch at him. Tidus ducked. But when it came around when a second blow, he was knocked clean off the surface, and fell back down to the hard, icy floor of the Mountains. He skidded back a few feet, almost over a steep drop, when he grabbed hold onto a piece off ice jutting out of the ground. He pulled himself up, and when he looked ahead he saw a narrow path leading up to an even higher peak on the mountain. When the beast came around with another blow, he dashed straight for the path.  
  
He quickly ran up its irregularly shaped sides. It was the closest place to safety, and he knew that monster could never fit on this narrow strip of jutting ice.  
  
Tidus could still feel the ground thumping under the Bashura fiends' furious run. As he looked back, he could tell it was mad now, and charging full throttle toward Tidus. He suddenly halted himself once he felt his feet start to slide over the edge of a great cliff. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. He looked over the edge; it was about a mile long drop. "No wonder so many people die here!" When he heard the ferocious growl again, his skin started to crawl as he searched for an escape off the narrow path. Then he suddenly spotted a cliff down low about forty feet away. "There's no way I can make that!" He thought aloud. "But it beats getting eaten alive..." He stepped back a few yards, lunged back, and ran full speed ahead.  
  
As he leaped off the edge he felt his body soaring into the air. He felt exhilaration beyond words. And his thoughts slowly drifted off to Auron. "Auron..." He whispered. Then his body alerted him when he realized that he was flying off a cliff! He let out a loud yell, as he barely reached his destination. He quickly grasped onto the edge of the steep rock. Some it was tumbling down and crashing onto to Tidus. He yelled when he felt a huge boulder crash next to him, and rip his grasp off the edge he was holding on. His body tumbled backward, the rocks couldn't support his weight anymore and they were crashing on top of him.  
  
When he finally hit the ground, everything went black. He blinked his eyes; some of his vision was restored. He pulled himself off the ground, and struggled to his feet. Tidus fell to his knees when he felt the cold air seeping through his skin. He needed warmth, or he could die. Tidus wrapped his arms around himself, and shivered from head to toe. When he reached out for a place to sit in, he slipped on a patch of ice, and hit his head against the wall of the mountain. Tidus was getting sick and tired off this annoying ice, and wished that this stupid mountain would just disappear.  
  
When he continued to walk again, Tidus tripped onto yet another patch of old ice. He felt his ankle twist before he hit the ground. As he fell to the ground, he held his arms forward; he tried to break his fall. But his gloved hands gave away under his weight, and his face was also smeared against the sharp ice.  
  
When Auron heard the loud thump of Tidus' body colliding with the ground, his eyebrows furrowed. He quickly turned around, his long cloak swaying in the air. He strode towards Tidus and saw that the ice was coated in dark red blood. He knelt next to Tidus, nudged his shoulder a few times and there was no response. Another wounded Guardian, Auron thought. Auron stood, retrieved an X-potion from his coat, when Tidus suddenly rolled over onto his back. Tidus looked up, everything was a blur. He blinked a few times, his vision was still hazy and everything was still nearly colorless and vague.  
  
He sat up and rubbed his head. His face felt as though a thousand needles were jammed into it, and the wind was so cold it burned him.  
  
"You had me worried." Auron responded. As he walked closer to him, Tidus was able to recognize him. "Most people wouldn't recover from such a fall."  
  
"Auron..." He whispered when he saw the familiar scar lining up his neck. He lowered his eyelids. The pain of the ice burn, the rocks falling over him, and the blow of the Bashura fiend was now almost unbearable and the pain was making him unconscious. Auron held out his hand. Tidus winced, for a moment he thought Auron was going to strike him for being so weak. "Huh?" Tidus blinked a few times, it was uncharacteristic for Auron to even help him to his feet, but he gladly accepted.  
  
Auron pulled Tidus up to his feet in a swift movement, and stared intensively at Tidus. "Here." Auron held out the X-potion he was about to use on Tidus. Part of him wanted to give it to Tidus. To feel those smooth lips as he...Auron shook his head. Enough! He thought to himself.  
  
Tidus rubbed the back of his head and said, "Thanks." He tilted his head back, and swallowed all of it in one gulp. He felt his pain dissipate, and his energy come back. He stretched his arms high into the air, and sighed. "Now I'm ready for round two!" He exclaimed. Then he looked back at Auron. He didn't remember seeing him with him while the beast came. As a matter of fact, he seemed to have disappeared when the beast came running after him. Tidus put his hands on his hips and asked, "Hey... how'd you get here?"  
  
Auron chuckled softly. "I was waiting for you to ask me that. While you were off running down that narrow path, slipping on the ice, almost eaten alive, and flying off of a dangerous cliff...I simply just left the trail. I turned back, and took another trail that led me directly to this point. Ironic, isn't it...how life can just find another way out of things. I reached this point ten minutes ahead of time, and where able to see how you would deal with the situation. It was quite interesting seeing you flying over that cliff."  
  
Tidus grumbled, "Oh, you know everything don't you! You know....you could've told me there was another way out, rather than me risking my life out there."  
  
"Oh really? Suppose, I hadn't seen the trail. Then we would've ended up jumping over that cliff anyways. Or I could've come up with an even worse plan that could've cost us our lives. Next time, take these things into consideration before you mouth off again."  
  
Tidus stood stiff. His eyebrows tensed and he balled his hands into fists. As his raged boiled up inside of him, he finally yelled, "But I could've died, you inconsiderate moron! Is...everything just a game to you? Don't you even care about me..."  
  
Auron became silent. Then he said, "Humph. You still haven't caught on. You need to mask your emotions. Guardians and Summoners must remain stoic. Caring for others is futile, which is a fault you haven't fixed yet." Auron turned away from Tidus and headed up the trail. Thinking should always come first before acting, and one day maybe Tidus could learn from his mistakes.  
  
Tidus felt a small tear fall down his cheek. I'm not going to cry, don't cry Tidus, He thought to himself. He remembered how his father would nag him for being so emotional. "I hate you Jecht..." He whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the warm tears continued to pour down from his pretty blue eyes. "Auron..." He called out softly to himself. He opened his eyes and saw Auron slowly hazing into the distance. "Auron!" He yelled. The entire mountain rumbled and echoed his name.  
  
Auron looked back and heard the ruffle of wings, as a few birds flew high into the sky, past the thick grey clouds and into the burning sun. Auron looked at Tidus' still form over the brim of his glasses. The boy was stiff and rigid and wouldn't move, save for the tears gently running down his blushed cheeks. The cool air ruffled his golden blonde hair, and his dark clothing. Tidus' dark skin looked so inviting and soft, despite the cold atmosphere. He was the only source of heat, and right now it was radiating from him.  
  
Tidus looked up, and his bright blue eyes stared dramatically back at Auron. Though his face was lifelessly still, those eyes seemed to make a statement. Auron soon felt like the bees back on the Calm lands, as he was now instantly attracted to Tidus. The urge was real. Although he managed to hide his feelings, what Auron really needed was another companion by his side, who differed him in every way. And no one other than Tidus could fit the bill.  
  
Auron walked towards him until he stood a distance of only two feet before Tidus. He stopped. He couldn't move closer, to move closer would be to betray his own way of thought, for he knew what could happen next. Tidus locked eyes with Auron. His teary eyes looked unusually soft and tender, almost as if they would shatter like glass if they were turned in the wrong direction. Auron suddenly felt the urge to hold Tidus. He realized that he had been very cold to him in the past few days, and that it must be hard on Tidus to adjust to the changes in his life. These dramatic changes made even puberty seem simple. To put it simply...First, his home was destroyed, he was sent one thousand years into the future where nobody knows him, he has to deal with all the foreign customs and ideas, he has found out that his father is the terrifying Sin, attacked by fiends everyday, has to deal with the extreme cold of Mt. Gagazet and the annoying ice, and now this. Now, he even has to change who he is, just so he can fit in with everyone else.  
  
Tidus sniffled. He finally found his voice. He felt a hard lump in his throat and he sounded as if he would suddenly start crying. "Auron....it's hard for me, you know, to deal with all this pressure. And, I just can't deal with it anymore! Everyday...people ridicule me for how ignorant I am, what's so obvious to everyone else I...I just can't pick it up so easily. And I have to lie about who I am, I hate lying! Jecht used to lie, and deceive people all the time; it would make me so angry! And now I'm forced to turn into him, because now I have to lie and...and pretend to be something I'm not. And now you're telling me that I can't even show my emotions anymore. But why I can't even be mad or cheerful or sad anymore? Everyone's becoming so serious all of a sudden! And I'm not just going to change just to meet someone else's standards. And I'm not just gonna listen to what you...or Jecht...or anyone else tells me."  
  
Everything became silent. The only noise they heard was the occasional sound of wings fluttering off in the distance, and Auron's name still ringing loud in the mountains. Auron folded his arms over his chest. A million things ran through his mind, but, most importantly, his reason for selecting Tidus as his life long companion was now obvious, for the two were identical in the sense that they were so different. The two both had completely different solutions to problems, and different outlooks on life.  
  
Tidus began to feel weak; his knees were staring to give out. As he thought about what Auron said about becoming less emotional and dynamic, he started to miss his home. At home, after every Blitz Ball match he could hang out til dawn, doing whatever he wanted to. And no body would even care. Not even Jecht.  
  
Auron felt uneasy by how usually quiet and saddened Tidus was at the moment. It made him realize that maybe he didn't want Tidus to change after all. That, this change would be too drastic.  
  
"Tidus..." Auron began. When he saw Tidus' wet blue eyes flicker with curiosity, he continued, "Though you may not want to change for others, do it for yourself. When I was younger, I was also very passionate and emotional, and skeptical and uncertain of other's ways. But, listen to me Tidus, you don't want to learn the hard way..."  
  
Tidus' legs became weak. He fell forward, his body leaning in Auron's direction. Auron grasped him before he could fall, his soft blonde hair brushing lightly against his neck. Tidus felt his eyelids start to fall. He closed his eyes, and embraced Auron's warmth while it still lasted. Auron supported Tidus with his own weight; the boy was so small compared to him. Impulse told him to wrap his arms around Tidus. Though Auron hadn't experienced these emotions in so many years, he could still remember how to hold someone.  
  
"Don't go..." Tidus murmured.  
  
The snowflakes started fall from the sky like sparkly diamonds, and pilled higher onto the sugar coated hilltops. The view of the sun setting off far in the distance was breathtaking. For everything radiated in shades of red and gold, even the pale snow illuminated with color. Auron realized that he should've just recollected his emotions, and turned away. But he knew couldn't. The atmosphere was too perfect. And after Tidus had just said those gentle words to him, his mind was permanently resorted elsewhere. "I won't," Auron whispered under his breath.  
  
Tidus snuggled his head against Auron's chest. Auron felt so nice and warm. He seemed to have a masculine softness at this moment, for his body felt both protective and yielding.  
  
"Auron..." Tidus whispered. "Don't you wish we could just disappear off this mountain?"  
  
Auron replied with a mere "yes", because deep down in his heart, he knew he'd go anywhere just as long as Tidus was with him.  
  
R&R please. I just want to know if this chapter was written better than the previous three. I'm writing with a different tone in this fourth chapter, and I just wanna know if I should change my style back. Thanks for reading!  
  
Warning! If you really are uncomfortable reading this story, or if you feel uneasy reading Yaoi, or you just don't like this pairing, I strongly suggest you discontinue reading this FanFiction because in the next chapter they share their first kiss. And in the next chapter is when I finally kick it into gear and things start to become Rated R. ( ( 


	5. My Secret Lover

Warning extreme Yaoi: reader discretion is advised.  
  
After a long day of fighting off fiends and walking long distances, all the Guardians were soon tired and exhausted. They were already at the end of Mt. Gagazet, and they knew what was to arrive next: only more battles and fiends to deal with. And searching for Auron and Tidus was no easy task, for every time they came across them another fiend popped up in the way. Until finally, it was Auron and Tidus who caught up with everyone else.  
  
"Look!" Rikku pointed out. See saw in the corner of her eye, a small Inn located on a hillside. "There's an Inn!"  
  
"What?" Wakka exclaimed. "Gimme a break. Get serious, you know Summoners and Guardians never rest once they've come this far."  
  
"Wakka has a point." Lulu added.  
  
Tidus shielded his eyes from the bright sun with his hand. Lately, the sun had been shinning more brightly than usual. Tidus looked in the direction Rikku pointed in. "No guys, I think she's right."  
  
Everyone looked up. On a sloping hillside there was in fact a little Inn. It looked almost like a cottage, or someone's home. And in big bright letters was the sign...  
  
A Work In Progress, Gagazet Inn. Welcome to all Summoners and Guardians.  
  
"What?" Wakka exclaimed, "Don't they need permission from Yevon to build an Inn here?"  
  
"I don't care! I'm tired..." Rikku droned drowsily. She yawned and stretched her thin arms high into the air.  
  
"Oh, why would you care anyways, you're an Al Bhed!" Wakka shot back. "You Al Bhed have no respect for what's right, including Yevon. Without Yevon--"  
  
"Oh, just shove it!" Rikku snorted.  
  
"How 'bout I just shove all your stupid machina back where it came from. You son-of-a --"  
  
"Enough Wakka and Rikku." Lulu said firmly. "Enough is enough."  
  
Wakka and Rikku became silent, yet they were still eyeing each other ominously. Rikku snorted and looked away from Wakka.  
  
"Yeah..." Wakka started, "Well at least I caught the most fiends!"  
  
"Did not!" Rikku scratched his arm.  
  
"Ow!" Wakka hissed at her, his arm felt as though it was burned by a torch. He glared at her and shot back, "Did too."  
  
"If I can remember, Lulu, Kimahri and I were the only ones actually fighting." Yuna giggled. "You two, just stood off on the side throwing potions. So actually, both of you caught the most fiends."  
  
"Well, throwing potions is important too, right Lu?" Wakka said. Lulu just shook her head and sighed. Why did I even bother? She thought.  
  
"So, I wasted fourteen of my prized Al Bhed potions--" Rikku started.  
  
"Oh for the love of Yevon, you just can shove all your stupid Al Bhed potions! It took fourteen of your puny little potions to even come close to my Yevon approved....."  
  
Rikku covered her ears. "I'm not listening!" She sang.  
  
"Wakka, don't be so harsh." Lulu scolded him. "Think of what, Chappu would say if he saw you like this."  
  
"Oh, Chappu would be proud of his big brudda. I'm defending Yevon, ya?"  
  
"Fuck Yevon!" Rikku exclaimed.  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at Rikku. "Rikku...my, my, aren't you being sassy today..." Yuna started.  
  
Auron stood off a few feet away from everyone. The air was chilly, and he was starting to become annoyed by all this commotion and noise. But, he managed to block out the entire argument, and thought quietly to himself. That is, until Tidus strolled up next to him. He was slightly annoyed, but realized that Tidus was probably just feeling a little left out. After all, he was always stuck with Auron.  
  
"Hey ol' man!" Tidus exclaimed. He noticed that Auron was by himself again, and he tried to cheer him up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"No--"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah..." Tidus scolded him. "I thought I told not to say 'nothing' anymore? C'mon just tell me what's on your mind.....I'll be glad to share my thoughts with you, too."  
  
"Humph." Auron started to walk away from Tidus and joined the others.  
  
"Oh fine then! See if I care?" Tidus shouted.  
  
"Come here, ya little sinner!" Wakka yelled before grabbing hold of Rikku's torso and squeezing her tightly.  
  
"Ahhhh! Get off me!" Rikku exclaimed. She finally bit into Wakka's thumb and ran next to Yuna.  
  
Yuna held Rikku affectionately. "Please stop provoking Rikku." Yuna scolded Wakka. "It's not nice."  
  
"Yeah, ya little shit!" Rikku added. She snuggled her head against Yuna's soft shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Wakka.  
  
"Why you little..." Wakka growled at Rikku. "You're lucky Yuna told me to get away from you. Or else I would've..."  
  
Auron stepped before them and cleared his throat. Everyone became silent and gave him their full attention. "Yuna," He said. "Zanarkand is not too far away. You should continue on your pilgrimage."  
  
Yuna looked thoughtfully at Auron. "Well, if you advise it Sir Auron, perhaps we should continue."  
  
"But it is your decision." Auron added.  
  
When Yuna looked at the pleading faces of her fellow guardians, she finally decided. "Sir Auron, we would like to rest at the Inn, if you would approve of it."  
  
"So be it..." Auron said, as he started to walk up the long trail to the Inn.  
  
By the time they entered the Inn, darkness was crawling over the hilltops. When they walked closer to the Inn, they saw that it was actually much larger than they thought it was. It looked similar back to the one in the Calm Lands, except it was about three times larger.  
  
Wakka folded his arms over his chest. When he saw the Al Bhed Inn owner he muttered, "Maybe Sir Auron was right."  
  
"Stop being so childish." Rikku said. She stuck her tongue out at Wakka again.  
  
"Don't make me rip that tongue off!" Wakka retorted. "And who you callin' childish? You're the one with braids in her hair."  
  
Lulu turned around and said, "Excuse me?"  
  
Rikku laughed. "Now your busted!"  
  
"Hey, Lu, your braids look nice. I-I really mean it." Wakka stuttered. When he saw the angry look on Lulu's face he added, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Thundaga!" Lulu yelled. Soon the entire Inn was filled with Wakka's shrill screaming.  
  
"Next time I'll smoke his ass 'til he's darker than charcoal..." Lulu muttered.  
  
Auron sat down on a small couch in the corner. He wasn't ready to sleep yet, but he wasn't feeling too energetic either, so he just watched everybody talking amongst themselves. When he reclined back on the seat, he jumped up when he felt something wriggling underneath him.  
  
"Hey, I was sitting here first!" Tidus whined. He sat up and tried to smooth out his disheveled hair.  
  
Auron grumbled under his breath and kicked Tidus' feet off the couch. Again, Tidus was ruining his time to himself. Lately, everywhere Auron looked Tidus was nearby. He wondered why Tidus had such an attachment to him for some reason.  
  
Tidus looked at Auron and moved an inch closer to him. Auron didn't respond or even seem to care for that matter. Then he moved another inch closer. And closer and closer until Auron finally stared at him like he was evil. Tidus got the picture and shunned himself into the opposite end of the couch. He punched at the little pillows and swore under his breath.  
  
Finally, Yuna called everyone's attention. She waved her rod in the air and said, "Again, there aren't enough rooms, because most of them are already occupied by other Summoners and Guardians."  
  
Tidus stood up. "What? A big place like this?" Tidus interjected.  
  
"Yes. Even...'A big place like this.'" Yuna answered. She smiled affectionately at him like he was 'special'. While everyone else silently glared evilly at him. Even Kimahri's facial expression worsened; which was bad enough to begin with.  
  
"Sorry," He pouted, and fell back onto the couch.  
  
"So..." Yuna continued. "We have to pair up again. I've decided, that we should have the same pairs as last time. So, good night everyone!"  
  
After saying good night to each other, everyone scurried off to their rooms. It was late, and everyone was tired. "I still don't see why Wakka still gets his own room..." Tidus mumbled.  
  
Yuan stood next to Tidus and looked bashfully into his eyes. "Ummm....Tidus?" She said.  
  
Tidus jumped a little. He didn't expect Yuna to just appear so randomly. He looked down at Yuna and laid his hands on her shoulders. He noticed that Yuna couldn't make eye contact with him, almost as if she were hiding something. "Yes." He said.  
  
"I...." Yuna started, but she changed her mind. "I...just wanted to say goodnight Tidus."  
  
Tidus placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Yuna."  
  
"Rikku, why have you been so feisty lately?" Lulu asked Rikku on their way to their room.  
  
"I'm tired of kissing everybody's ass all the time..." Rikku answered.  
  
"Rikku has had enough, hasn't she?" Wakka said sarcastically from inside his room.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Rikku yelled at him. "Don't make me come after you!"  
  
"Ooooooo....I'm so scared," Wakka said. "Some pint sized Guardian threatening a big guy like me is supposed to scare me?"  
  
Rikku's face burned red with anger. When she felt her anger exploding she ran full speed ahead towards Wakka's room. Wakka slammed his door shut and laughed aloud, waiting to hear the loud thump of Rikku slamming against his door. But to his surprise, the door exploded into flying wood as Rikku crashed on top of him.  
  
She clawed angrily at him and yelled, "Now who's the bitch, huh?"  
  
Wakka yelled, "You better get off me!"  
  
Tidus looked ahead and saw Rikku and Wakka fighting again. "Again..." Tidus droned. Wakka was getting beat up pretty bad though. And how'd that door fly off? Tidus walked over to the room and looked inside. Now Rikku was beating him with a whip.  
  
"Don't you think that's a bit excessive?" Tidus asked.  
  
"After all the shit he put me through, I think he deserves it." Rikku yelled, as she belted him again with the whip. The whip made a skin crawling crack when it snapped on Wakka's bare skin.  
  
Tidus felt his stomach churn when he heard the whip snapping on Wakka's skin again. He quickly walked behind Rikku and grabbed her wrist. "Let him go." He ordered.  
  
Rikku snorted and dropped the whip onto the floor. "Have it your way." She said as she left the room. She threw a glance over her shoulder at Wakka.  
  
Tidus knelt down next to Wakka. Wakka was still laying on the floor rubbing his sore wounds.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Wakka groaned and rolled over, his wounds were still burning him a little. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled onto his side. "I'm fine." He said softly.  
  
Tidus felt sorry for Wakka. He didn't like seeing him like this. Tidus wrapped his arms around Wakka, and tried to ease him with soothing words. Wakka nuzzled into Tidus' soft touch. His body felt so warm and inviting. For the first time, Wakka's feelings for Tidus started to change. He never realized that Tidus could make him feel so relaxed. "I hate that Al Bhed." Wakka said firmly.  
  
Tidus started to rub Wakka's back in a circular motion. Tidus also liked the feel of Wakka's skin, because it was so hard and firm. "Oh, c'mon, Rikku's just been acting up that's all," Tidus said softly. "I'm sure she didn't really mean to hurt you, since you act all tough all the time."  
  
Wakka snuggled in closer to Tidus. He really liked how smooth and relaxing Tidus' hand rubbing his sore back felt. It felt really good. Wakka looked up into Tidus' pretty blue eyes, and his soft lips smiling down at him.  
  
"Feeling better?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I-it still hurts..." Wakka lied. He wanted Tidus to continue rubbing him gently. He felt his groin start to stir. Curse you! Wakka thought to himself. He knew that getting an erection right now would surely scare away Tidus.  
  
Tidus whispered, "It's getting late. I'll stay here for a little while longer..."  
  
Wakka yawned, he was starting to feel sleepy. And falling asleep on Tidus didn't sound too bad...  
  
Tidus headed to his room after tucking in Wakka in his bed. It was strange, Wakka seemed to be treating him unusually sensitive this evening. And he even asked for a goodnight kiss.  
  
When Tidus walked into the large bedroom, he already saw Auron sitting on the side of the bed taking his shoes off. Auron looked up and saw Tidus closing the door behind him. When his shoes were off, he stood up and placed his coat on the foot of the bed.  
  
Tidus followed suit. He also removed his clunky shoes and hung his vest on the door knob. He stretched his arms high into the air. "Auron..." He yawned. "Why do you think Yuna paired us two together?"  
  
Auron sat on the bed and answered, "So I could keep my eyes on you."  
  
Tidus laughed. "I'm sure that's not the only thing you want on me," He teased.  
  
Auron looked blankly at Tidus.  
  
"Oh, I was just kidding, you know..." Tidus quickly said. Tidus yawned again, then he walked over to the bed and fell back on it. It was a big king sized bed, and the mattress was pillowy soft. It felt as though he was sleeping on the clouds. He laid stretched on his back. He looked up and saw an upside-down image of Auron reading out of a small book. "Wat'cha readin' old man?" Tidus asked.  
  
Auron hesitated. He was about to say 'nothing', but nothing irritated him more than Tidus scolding him. Then Auron stuffed the little book down his tight black shirt and said, "None of your business."  
  
"Oh!" Tidus sat up and looked back at him. "So now the old man's giving attitude."  
  
"I'm not an old man..." Auron grumbled.  
  
"Now you're in denial! Admit it, you're just not as young as you used to be."  
  
For a while everything was silent. Auron was thinking to himself again, looking out into space.  
  
"Boy, you like spacing out a lot don't you?" Tidus mumbled to himself. He looked at Auron again. He seemed to be staring at that door. Tidus looked hard at the door, he couldn't see anything. He blinked and then stared hard again, he still couldn't see anything. Then he waved his hand in front of Auron's face, "He-lloooo....anybody in there?"  
  
In an instant, Auron flinched and grabbed Tidus' hand. He clutched Tidus' neck into a tight chokehold and tossed him across the room. With a deafening thud, Tidus collapsed onto a desk and it fell to the floor from the heavy impact of his fall.  
  
Auron stood and walked before him. "Now, were you expecting that attack?"  
  
Tidus plucked a few erasers out of his hair, and shook his head quickly. He was still in shock by that last move.  
  
Auron cracked his knuckles. "Next time, be more alert to your surroundings. Just because I may not seem like I'm watching you, doesn't mean I not." He added.  
  
Tidus stood up, his heart was still racing after about the most scariest fifteen seconds he had ever experienced in his life. "What is wrong with you?" Tidus said, he was out of breath. "You scared the Hell out of me."  
  
Auron sat back down on the bed, and peacefully turned through the pages of his little book. "Sometimes the enemy can do that to you..." He said softly. He licked his thumb and flipped through another page of his book.  
  
Tidus was still out of breath. Everything just happened so quickly, he felt as though he were spinning around in circles. Tidus dragged himself onto the bed, and sprawled onto his back. He was still breathing heavy and recollecting his last few thoughts.  
  
Tidus started to whimper softly to himself, as he struggled to fall asleep. Sweat started to drip down his face, and he whipped it off with the back of his hand. It felt like it was 100 degrees in that room.  
  
"Auron..." Tidus whined. "I'm hot."  
  
Auron chuckled. "After all that complaining about being so cold in the Calm Lands, when you finally warm up, now you're complaining about being too hot."  
  
Tidus nodded. Then, when he thought about the intense cold outside, Tidus changed his mind. "Actually, I feel cold now."  
  
"Stop being so indecisive." Auron looked to his right and starred into Tidus' eyes. "Are you hot or cold?"  
  
"Well....I'm starting to feel....well...." Tidus couldn't explain how he felt. At first, he was very hot. But now he realized that maybe it wasn't the room that was hot, but perhaps his body that was over heating. He looked over at Auron, who was still staring at him, awaiting a response.  
  
"Well?" Auron asked. "Make up your mind." Auron reached for a cup of water sitting on the nightstand, and took a few sips from it.  
  
The question popped in out of nowhere into Tidus' head, but he was curious about how Auron would react. "Auron, how do you masturbate?" Tidus asked. He sat up onto the bed and crossed his legs.  
  
Auron choked on the water, and spat it back into the little cup. He looked at Tidus and then took another sip of the water. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you wanna know?"  
  
Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "I don' know. I guess 'cause I've never done it before."  
  
"I thought all boys masturbate." Auron replied. Auron was intrigued by Tidus' unusual question. "Again, why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. I was just wondering what it felt like." Tidus blushed. He knew he hit a very personal question, but he knew this could be a good way to get Auron to open up some. There was always a possibility this could work, right?  
  
Auron chuckled. "My, do you have a way with people."  
  
"Do you masturbate?" Tidus asked bluntly.  
  
For the first time in many years, Auron actually felt his face begin to blush. "I used to."  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"Humph. When I was younger, I didn't understand why people masturbate. I did it solely for the pleasure. But as I grew older I stopped, and realize that it was futile. For it eventually leads to feelings of passion and emotion, and people rarely express such emotions for one another genuinely."  
  
"Oh, well how do you masturbate?" Tidus giggled into his hands. He had a hard time retaining his laughter, for he was asking a very strange question.  
  
"I guess...just whatever feels right to you..."  
  
"Well, how do I know when it feels right?" Tidus' face began to flush with vivid red color.  
  
Auron glared at Tidus over his shades. He didn't feel like being quizzed like this. Now was not the appropriate time for this, because they should've been asleep. Auron sighed, "If I tell you will you let me rest?"  
  
Tidus nodded.  
  
"Try rubbing the tip, or pumping your hands up and down the shaft, that always worked for me."  
  
Auron finally rolled over and turned away from Tidus. He said that he wanted to sleep, but he couldn't. And especially after Tidus had just mentioned masturbating. Auron's hormones started to stir. He tried to think of something, anything, other than masturbating with Tidus.  
  
"Auron..." Tidus asked. "Can you help me?"  
  
Auron's hormones rocketed. He felt his manhood start to erect. Auron pulled the sheet up over his crotch, and tried to control himself. He breathed in and out very slowly, but it didn't work. Auron felt Tidus' smooth hands rub along his back.  
  
"I said I needed help..." Tidus whispered, as he rubbed Auron's back the same way he did to Wakka. Auron could feel something hard pressing up against his back.  
  
Auron tried to move away, or even flinch, but Tidus' caresses were too sweet to resist.  
  
Tidus laid down next to Auron. He could tell by how still he was, that he liked it. Tidus whispered into Auron's ear, "You know, I can tell you like it. So stop fighting yourself." Then Tidus nibbled on Auron's ear, which stirred a slight grunt from Auron's lips.  
  
Part of Auron wanted him to stop, such emotions were futile. But Tidus' gentle ministrations were all too appealing to refuse. As Auron battled his conscious, he realized that there really was no shame in an occasional pleasure. Just as long as he didn't dwell in it, he'd be fine. Auron turned around and faced Tidus. He stared into Tidus' big blue eyes for a while.  
  
Tidus removed Auron's shades. "You don't need these do you?"  
  
Auron shook his head. "Not now."  
  
Tidus smiled sweetly at him, and fingered Auron's long scar. "How'd you get this?" He asked.  
  
"You'll find out later."  
  
Auron hesitated at first. He was indecisive whether or not he deserved Tidus this way. But his mind was made up when he felt Tidus press their lips together in a soft kiss. Auron was surprised that those same lips that he longed to caress, were now caressing his own. Feeling Tidus' moist lips and his tongue occasionally licking his chin, sent Auron into a state of bliss and happiness. The cup he was holding slipped out of his hand and left a big wet stain on the floor.  
  
Tidus wrapped his arms around Auron's firm back, and held Auron closer than he had ever been before.  
  
Tidus started to finger the stretchy fabric of Auron's shirt. If he pulled hard enough, he could probably even rip it off. Tidus grabbed Auron's hand and sucked on his thumb. Even his thumb was hard, so Tidus could only imagine how hard it was down there...  
  
"Tidus, stop." Auron said.  
  
Tidus removed Auron's thumb from his mouth and said, "Stop being so shy Auron. I know you like it."  
  
Auron caught his breath when he felt Tidus' hand graze over his crotch. As Tidus had suspected, Auron was hard enough to balance on top of it if he wanted to. Tidus soon felt the urge to feel Auron's bare flesh with his bare hands, and their naked bodies pressed against one another.  
  
Tidus sat up on his knees and quickly pulled off his vest, and his gloves, and trousers until he was stripped to just his little blue boxers. Auron felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine when he saw Tidus' erected member stretching his boxers forward in a tent-like structure.  
  
Tidus started to tug mercilessly on Auron's shirt. He thought he could rip it right off, but it was a lot tougher than he initially thought it was.  
  
Auron looked confusedly at Tidus. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Tidus grunted as he pulled harder on Auron's shirt. "I'm trying to take your clothes off. Gosh, how tough is this thing? Is it like attached to your skin or something?"  
  
Auron sighed. "Let me do it."  
  
Tidus leaned in closer to Auron once he pulled his shirt off. He caressed Auron's chest and adored it's tough feel. Tidus laid his head on Auron's shoulder, everything about Auron was nice and hard to him. Then his eyes trailed down Auron's chest to his groin. He couldn't wait until Auron took his pants off.  
  
Auron grunted and shoved Tidus off of him. "I can't do this with you breathing down my neck." He said.  
  
"Breathing down your neck?! What do you expect when I'm more than just a little excited right now?" Tidus exclaimed.  
  
"The way you are watching me makes me seem like some sort of delicious meal. I do not appreciate that kind of attention."  
  
Tidus sat up on his knees again. "What do you mean 'watching you'? I not 'watching you' watching you, I'm just looking at you."  
  
Auron sighed. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Enough talking." Tidus said. "Just hurry up and take those pants off."  
  
"If you wish."  
  
Auron started to slide his pants off, but then he stopped when he saw Tidus staring at him again. "I thought I told you not to do that." Auron said crossly.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, stop distancing yourself from me. Like it or not, but now it's my turn to look at you. And I saw the way you looked at me, so you shouldn't be talking."  
  
Anticipation was building up inside of Auron, and he no longer cared about how annoying Tidus' random glances were. Auron quickly slid out his pants-- much to his own satisfaction--and tossed them onto the floor. Auron felt Tidus' eyes scanning his body for weaknesses like he was a fiend. Yet, the sensation heightened his arousal.  
  
Tidus raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you don't wear underwear Auron." He said. Tidus playfully folded his hands in front of his own crotch. "We're both waiting Auron."  
  
Tidus' head felt like it was spinning around in circles when he felt Auron tear off his boxers. "Oh my." He said. "You must want it worst than I do."  
  
Auron pinned Tidus down to the bed. He was careful not to bruise Tidus' delicate skin. "Be still." He said. He looked down into Tidus' eyes. He could tell that Tidus wanted to make out with him now. He locked his lips onto to Tidus', savoring his sweet saliva. He was not surprised, but Tidus' lips tasted like ice. Or rather, a refreshing spring in the desert.  
  
Tidus ran his fingers through Auron's hair. It was so slick and smooth, just the way he liked it. Tidus started to moan as Auron pressed his tongue past Tidus' lips. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, as their hands freely explored each other's bodies. "Mmmm...." Tidus purred.  
  
In the next room over, as Rikku sat down on the bed, she could see Lulu peacefully meditating to herself. Up until now, the room was very quiet and serene, not a sound uttered. Then Rikku started to hear a squeaky sound faintly ringing in the distance. She couldn't tell what it was coming from, until she leaned back on the bed and noticed that it made the same sound.  
  
"Lulu," She said. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"What?" She asked, and faced Rikku.  
  
"See listen."  
  
They both perked up and listened. The noise continued to faintly squeak at a steady pace. It was very irritating, and constantly bounced up and down.  
  
"Springs." Lulu said.  
  
"Do you know who's in there?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Lulu said.  
  
Rikku stood up and stretched her arms into the air. Then she pressed her ear against the wall of the next bedroom. She lifted her eyebrows. "I didn't know there were so many freaks in Yevon."  
  
Lulu rushed over next to Rikku. Out of curiosity, she soon found even herself to be eavesdropping on them. "Oh my." She blushed slightly.  
  
Next door they could hear the springs of the bed popping up and down, shrill screaming and low grunting happening all at the same time.  
  
"Lulu," Rikku started. "Why don't we go join them. It could be fun."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Lulu asked.  
  
"I don't mean it like that! I mean, let's go find out who it is."  
  
Before Lulu could even say anything, Rikku dragged her out into the dimly lit hall. Rikku looked under the door and saw piles of clothes on the floor.  
  
"Rikku." Lulu whispered firmly, "We shouldn't be out here."  
  
Rikku knocked on the door. "Hello, someone wants to speak to you."  
  
"Go away." A muffled voice from inside said.  
  
"Open the fucking door!" Rikku yelled, and kicked angrily at it.  
  
Lulu grabbed Rikku by her elbow and dragged her back into their room. "C'mon. This is none of our business." She said.  
  
"But Lulu!" Rikku shouted.  
  
Wakka cracked his door open and looked out the Hallway. He looked suspiciously at the room beside him. "Those two are up to something." He said. "And that stupid Al Bhed had the nerve to knock on my door!" He said. He didn't like the idea that people were creeping about aimlessly in the darkness. Especially at this time of night.  
  
He looked at the door to Tidus' room. Lulu and Rikku just had a way of just ruining his time alone. But anyways, masturbating to himself was loosing it's effect, and now he really wanted to feel Tidus' soft skin against his own again. Wakka sighed passionately, if only he could get to know him some more. Wakka's face lit up.  
  
"I got it!" He said, as a plan slowly crept into his mind. He quickly pulled his clothes on, and ran out into the hall.  
  
Auron rolled off of Tidus. After three hours of nonstop pleasure, they were both tired and exhausted. Tidus laid his head on Auron's chest. Both their bodies were sweat soaked and torpid. Tidus stretched his arms high into the air. Auron then sat up and started to put his clothes back on.  
  
"Why are you putting your clothes back on?" Tidus asked. Auron started to feel hot again, when he saw Tidus laying on the bed. He was completely nude, but Tidus bashfully covered his groin with his hands.  
  
"You know there are no locks on these doors. Suppose someone found us with our clothes off, and we all know what conclusion they'd come to. Most people would be very surprised barging in on two naked people."  
  
"I guess so." Tidus agreed. He quickly gathered his clothing and put them back on. Tidus was starting to feel his energy come back, so he paced around the room whistling.  
  
Auron sat down on the edge of the bed again, reading out of his little book. He had a hard time focusing on his book with a few unanswered questions floating around in his mind. He finally asked, "What went wrong with your relationship with Yuna?"  
  
Tidus stopped whistling. He stood still and looked to the floor. "How did you know?" He said softly.  
  
"You and Yuna aren't exactly the most sophisticated people. You both are easy to read." Auron answered.  
  
Tidus sighed. "Promise you won't tell?" He asked.  
  
Auron nodded. "I promise." He said.  
  
Tidus walked over to the door, where his dark vest still hung. He pulled a Sphere out of one of it's pockets. He tossed it into the air and caught it. "I found this on the trail at Mt. Gagazet, just before I got attacked by that fiend. Yuna must've dropped it on her way here."  
  
"What's on it?" Auron asked.  
  
Tidus tossed it next to Auron. "See for yourself." He said. "But first..."  
  
Tidus walked over to Auron. He felt a little nervous about climbing onto Auron's lap, but when he felt Auron's hands resting on his hips his pretty smile returned to his face. He turned around and faced Auron, his arms resting on his neck.  
  
"I love you," Tidus whispered softly into Auron's ear. Auron liked the tickling sensation of Tidus breathing into his ear.  
  
Auron grinned. "Of course you do."  
  
"Hey! When I say 'I love you' your supposed to say it back!" Tidus yelled. Then Tidus tugged playfully on Auron's pants. "Or I'll steal your pants from you."  
  
Auron laid back onto the bed and pulled Tidus down on top of him. "You wouldn't." He said.  
  
Before Tidus could even open his mouth, Auron started to tickle him furiously. Tidus' laughter exploded as Auron started to tickle his armpits. When Tidus noticed Auron's hands trailing downward, he yelled, "Auron stop! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
But Auron knew that the place Tidus was most ticklish and sensitive, was near his groin. Tidus started to feel moist and hard in-between his legs. Yet at the same time he was still laughing harder and harder with every stroke. Auron really enjoyed being with Tidus, it made him feel youthful.  
  
Tidus finally rolled over onto his stomach. When he saw the lustful gaze on Auron's face, he placed his hand on Auron's cheek. Then they both moved in closer, and they shared another passionate kiss. A kiss so passionate their entire bodies burned with pleasure.  
  
R&R please. I hope the uncharacteristic Rikku entertained you somewhat. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me how you liked the Yaoi love scene, it's the first time I ever published one on the net.  
  
Also, if you haven't noticed, but Wakka is also starting to become a significant character in my Fan Fiction. Take a hint. ( ( 


	6. The Rivalry Begins

Auron rolled over on the bed. He felt the sphere underneath his weight. "What's on this sphere, anyways?" He asked.

Tidus sat up. "The evidence for why I'm suspecting Yuna of cheating on me."

"Cheating on you?" Auron asked, surprised. "How can someone like Yuna even be capable of doing that?"

"I know..." Tidus groaned. "But I just have this feeling. And she seems like she's hiding something from me all the time. You know, like she's being sneaky or something. And when she walks near me, I can't even hear her feet. And when she suddenly says 'hello' or something I feel like she's just sneaking up on me. And she can't even look me in my eyes anymore. And she stutters a lot, like she's trying to choose her words carefully, and not tell me something too important."

"Are you sure that maybe Yuna's just not used to being in a relationship with another guy yet? Are you sure she's cheating on you?" Auron asked.

"Definitely cheating." Tidus answered firmly. He yawned and laid his head on Auron's chest. He wrapped his arm around his waist and snuggled up closer to Auron.

"So basically..." Auron summed it up. "She's being very secretive and sneaky. And she's trying to hide something from you, something 'important', right?"

Tidus nodded. "And the hardcore evidence, is what I saw on that sphere. I mean, I was suspicious up until then, but when I saw that sphere it was totally over. And besides...I'm in love with you now anyways." Tidus smiled and placed a kiss on Auron's cheek.

Auron rubbed Tidus' back. "I love you, too," He said.

They both sat up. Tidus held the little sphere on his palm and turned it on. The image was a little crackly and worn. And the picture seemed to tilt off a little to the right.

"I got some water in it, so it's kinda weird right now." Tidus said.

"That's okay," Auron said. He smiled at Tidus and wrapped his arm around him. He could tell that Tidus was getting a little emotional, because tears were gently streaming down his cheeks.

Then the image faded back to normal. Its glow was very bright and it illuminated both of their faces. It seemed to shine in Tidus' hand like a torch. On the sphere they could see two figures moving. They were walking hand-in-hand along a beach coastline in a tropical paradise, probably Besiad.

Auron didn't see anything wrong. "Is this--" He started.

"No, it's not there yet." Tidus answered softly.

Then the sphere cut to another scene. Someone was holding the sphere out in front of him or her while it was still recording the scene. They set it down on something, and when they walked away, Tidus and Auron could clearly see the image of an Inn room. In the center of the room was a bed, and on both sides of it was a nightstand. For a while the room was very peaceful and quiet. It was empty except for the furniture, and nothing seemed to be happening.

Auron grew restless, because he assumed Tidus was just imagining things. Auron's eyelids began to lower, and his head started to nod. The lack of sleep and the intense lovemaking him and Tidus just shared was starting to make him drowsy.

Then he heard soft giggling in his ears. For a moment he thought that Yuna was giggling next to him. He looked back at the sphere. It was very dark in the room. But not dark enough for Auron not to notice the wild movement going on underneath the sheets of that bed. He could hear the giggling again, and it did sound a lot like Yuna. The laughter that accompanied 'Yuna's' giggling was deep, but not necessarily masculine.

Tidus turned the sphere off. He didn't want to see anymore. "See, what did I tell you." He said to Auron. He sniffled and sighed.

"Yes, but how can you tell? You can't see their faces. Although that giggling does have an odd resemblance to Yuna's..."

Tidus laid his head on Auron's shoulder and hugged him. He liked feeling Auron's hand stroking through his soft, blonde hair. It felt so good and right. "Auron...." He murmured. He could feel Auron's hand slipping in between his thighs again.

Wakka pulled the covers up over his head and sighed. It was so quiet and lonely in here. There was no one to talk to, no one lying beside him. He remembered Tidus tucking him into bed earlier this night. That was only about four hours ago, yet to Wakka it seemed like a lifetime away. He could still feel the soft tingling sensation on his cheek after Tidus kissed him. His lips were so irresistibly soft and smooth. And the way they caressed his skin just made Wakka want to tackle him onto the bed and kiss every inch of his body.

There was no denying it; Wakka's feeling for Tidus were starting to change drastically. The little guy Wakka once conceived to be his younger brother Chappu and his playmate was starting to feel more....personal to him.

Wakka angrily threw off the covers and sat up. "What am I doing just laying here like a dead shoopuf? I've gotta do something."

Wakka quickly tossed his clothes back on, remembering how good it felt when Tidus helped take them off, and hurried to the door. His mission: to capture Tidus' lips.

Wakka walked out into the hallway, gently closing the door behind him. He didn't want to stir anybody, because what he was trying to do could be considered kidnapping. Wakka crept over to Tidus' room. He looked under the door, and saw that the lights were out.

"They must be asleep..." Wakka said. He softly pushed the door open. As he had suspected, both of them were fast asleep. He chuckled softly to himself. "This is going to be easy..."

Wakka tip-toed over to the bed. He stood in front of it, and saw Tidus sleeping in Auron's arms. Wakka snorted and angrily folded his arms. Jealousy and anger were already surging through Wakka's blood. As much as he wanted to kill Auron right now, he couldn't do it because he was Lord Braska's Guardian, and he could never kill such a highly respected man as Auron.

Wakka softly crawled onto the bed. He knew that was a bad move, because he was way too big to be sneaking around like this. He sat on his knees and looked down at Auron. He could grab one of these pillows and suffocate him right now if he wanted to. It would be so easy to kill him.

Then he looked at Tidus sleeping softly in Auron's horrific arms. Tidus was gently snoring and he looked so peaceful and calm. He saw Tidus' lips slightly curled in a soft grin. His lips looked so delicate and tender. Wakka just had to kiss them at least once. He leaned over Tidus, but when he saw Auron's arms around him, he angrily pulled them off and shoved Auron to the other side of the bed.

"And stay there!" He whispered angrily.

Wakka looked down at Tidus. He moved some of Tidus' blonde hair off his face and admired his pretty face. Wakka pressed his cheek against Tidus'. He loved the way their skin seemed to be caressing one another. "You're mine now..." Wakka said. He held Tidus' head in his hands and leaned in closer to Tidus. He could almost feel his lips brush against Tidus' when he heard Auron moving on the other side.

"Damn!" Wakka said hoarsely. He rolled off the bed, and hid underneath it.

----------------

Kimahri sat up in the large bed he and Yuna shared. His fur was starting to feel itchy, and he knew something strange was going to happen soon. He stood up and walked to the door. Then he looked back at Yuna. She was curled up on the bed with the entire sheet wrapped around her. "Sweet dream, Yuna." He said before he headed out into the hallway. Kamahri wondered around the Hallway for a long time looking for Wakka. He knew that Wakka wasn't ever in his own room for some reason. But it was so big, that he had gotten lost. He just hopped that Yuna was okay.

Ten minutes after Kimahri left, Yuna awoke. She stretched and yawned. "Kimahri..." She said frantically when she noticed he wasn't sleeping next to her. She looked around; the room was so dark at this time of night. She felt goosebumps crawling on her skin and she gathered the blankets tighter around her. In the dark, every shadow or figure that looked harmless during the day seemed to frighten her.

She tightened her grip on the small, red nightgown she wore at night. It was practically see-through, so she didn't want to leave the room. Yet, it was so dark and creepy in this huge room. In the corner, the nightstand next to her looked somewhat like a fiend. A hungry, angry fiend that wanted to eat her. She squealed and pulled the covers over her head. Her nicrophobia (fear of darkness) was killing her. Regardless of her revealing nightgown, she quickly ran out her room and into the hallway.

The hallway was just as dark as the room. Yuna tried to remain calm. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. She started to walk again, when she heard someone walking behind her. The footsteps seemed to be following her whenever she stepped forward.

She recognized the room next to her as being Rikku and Lulu's, and she ran in and slammed the door shut. She breathed heavily for a few moments and leaned against the door. She looked back and saw them sleeping on the bed. Lulu was curled up in the corner. And Rikku laid on her stomach with her limbs sprawled out all over Lulu. Both of them were snoring loudly.

"I...don't they would mind..." Yuna said softly. She gently crawled onto the bed and hid under the covers. She didn't like sleeping on the edge of the bed. She would much rather be in-between Lulu and Rikku. Yuna crawled under the sheet next to Lulu. She pulled Rikku off of her, who was drooling on top of Lulu's hair, and slept happily in between them. She felt so safe and secure feeling their body heat radiating next to her.

Lulu woke up in a daze. She had a weird dream and she could've sworn that Yuna wasn't sleeping next to her. "Yuna!" She squealed. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Yuna wearing such a revealing nightgown. She had a hard time getting her eyes off of Yuna, and she could feel her body temp rising. Especially in between her legs.

Rikku rolled over. She yawned and laid her arm over Yuna. "Did you shrink, Lulu..." She murmured and fell asleep.

--------------------

Wakka slowly crawled back from underneath the bed. He saw that that bastard Auron went back to sleep. "Or I'll slit your throat!" He whispered. He stood up and looked down at Tidus. He looked at his small body wrapped up with the sheet. He was so small that Wakka could just carry him up on his shoulder to his room. Once they got there, Wakka could just tie him up to the bed and do whatever he wanted to him.

For some reason, Wakka had a strong urge to put make-up on Tidus. Wakka shook his head. He didn't know why, but Wakka wanted to put lipstick on Tidus, and then kiss him with the lipstick on. And, he could put eyeliner on him, and blush his cheeks to make them look rosy, and put powder on...

Wakka slapped himself, and the urge went away. He knelt down next to Tidus' bedside. Tidus rolled over, and now they were staring at each other face-to-face. Wakka gently caressed Tidus' cheek. His ministrations were so soft, even a little too soft, because he was almost molesting Tidus. Then Wakka started to fondle Tidus' silky blonde hair. It was so soft, almost as if each chunk was a bunch of silky feathers. He sniffed Tidus' hair; it was the scent of euphoria.

Wakka started to feel wet and hard in his pants. Not only did Wakka want Tidus to kiss him while wearing lipstick, but there was something else he wanted Tidus to do with lipstick on...

Wakka swore under his breath when he saw Auron sit up in the bed. He slid back under the bed and folded his arms. It was cold and wet down here.

Auron remembered holding Tidus in his arms, but now he nearly fell off the bed. He looked over at Tidus and saw him moving around in his sleep. He was mumbling things under his breath and seemed to be having a nightmare. Auron slid next to him and gently shook him until he was awake. "Wake up," Auron whispered into Tidus' ear. Tidus giggled when he felt Auron's breath tickling his skin. He yawned; he was still a little drowsy.

"I had a bad dream." He said. "It was really scary, too."

"I know..." Auron said. He gently stroked Tidus' hair and stared into his pretty blue eyes. "But it's over now."

"Hold me, Auron." Tidus said. He started to fall asleep as he felt Auron wrap his strong arms around his waist and cradle him softly. "I love you, Auron."

"I love you too Tidus."

Wakka peered up from under the bed and he almost died when he saw Auron kissing Tidus. He had to punch his chest a few times to get the oxygen pumping back into his lungs. When he saw the little smirk on Auron's face, he growled and clenched the sheet tightly into his fist. He started pulling his hair out when he saw Auron's hands rubbing on Tidus' butt.

"I love you," Tidus said.

"I love you, too." Auron repeated. Then Wakka could hear excessive giggling and laughter.

"For the love of Yevon!" Wakka growled between clenched teeth. "How many times are they going to say that?"

Now, more than ever, Wakka just wanted to rip Auron's head off. He would rip it off, put it on a stick and run around with it for the whole entire world to see. Then Tidus would come crying to him about losing that jerk Auron. That's not such a bad idea, Wakka thought. But he'd never get away with it. He sighed and crawled back under the bed. They were at it again.

--------------------

Rikku yawned and stretched. Then she sprawled her little limbs out all over the bed again. She took up most of everybody's space, especially Yuna's. Her body unconsciously wanted even more space, so she rolled over Yuna--who was still asleep--and somehow landed on top of Lulu.

Lulu's eyes became strained when they opened wide in shock for the second time. Not only was Yuna wearing a transparent nightgown, but now Rikku was on top of her. This was just unbelievable. Despite the amount of shame she was feeling, for Rikku was underage and Yuna had always felt like a sister to her, she had actually enjoyed the sensation. But it was against Yevon. Still, the warmth in between her legs intensified. Lulu shook her head. "Dear Chappu, what am I doing? I have to get out of here..." She whined to herself.

Before she could do anything, she saw Yuna's body rise from the bed and slowly walk over towards the door. Lulu rubbed her scarlet eyes, but Yuna was still asleep? How could she..."Tidus...." Yuna murmured. She had her arms outstretched and she moved stiff like she was some kind of a zombie.

Lulu sighed when she saw Rikku drooling on her again. She was rambling in her sleep and constantly repositioning herself on Lulu. "I didn't know Yuna sleep walked..." Rikku mumbled.

Then Lulu was sure her eyes had popped out of her head when Rikku's hands fell onto her breasts.

And Kimahri was still lost as Hell.

--------------------------

Wakka peeped back up at Tidus and Auron. The amount of passion and affection in their eyes was just unbelievable. Wakka felt his heart stop beating when they started kissing again. Wakka wished he could just snatch Auron's lips right off his face because he did not to be kissing Tidus like that. Auron was like twice his age, and he would die twenty years before Tidus. And Wakka felt he was the only one who truly understood him, and that he was best fit to be Tidus' soul mate. Lulu, Rikku and Yuna were all female and they could never really know a man's most inner desires. And Kimahri wasn't even the right species.

He frowned and leaned his head on his palm as he watched Tidus and Auron again. He was surprised that he didn't get caught yet. But if he did, then all three of them would be completely embarrassed. Wakka cracked his knuckles when he saw Auron squeezing Tidus' buttocks again. Then he unzipped Tidus' pants and stuck a hand in there. "What...a...perv!" Wakka yelled softly. Wakka unconsciously started feeling like unzipping his own pants, so he did. But he stopped himself from going any further when he realized that he'd much rather Tidus do it for him. With the lipstick on. Wakka slapped himself on the head again. "Enough!" He grumbled.

Wakka could hear the bed start to squeak and the feel floor vibrate. Wakka became extremely jealous and envious when he saw Auron humping Tidus for the third time in one night. They were doing it doggy style too, which was Wakka's favorite position. "How could he be enjoying this, with _Auron_?" Wakka growled. He was loosing patience, and his veins were beginning to pop out his big muscles while his whole entire body tensed.

Wakka let out a passionate sigh when he saw Tidus' eyes squeeze shut and his hands clamp onto the sheets as he neared climax. "Auron...." Tidus moaned and panted heavily. Wakka felt he could pleasure Tidus a lot more than that idiot humping his brains out.

Wakka looked away, he couldn't take it anymore. He sighed. He couldn't believe that if anyone, Sir Auron was his competition. Wakka saw a book in the corner of his eye. Since he couldn't take his anger out on Sir Auron, he clawed it to death instead and then threw it across the room. Pages were flying everywhere like broken wings. "That's right, you traitor." Wakka whispered.

Then he grabbed another book. Only this time he angrily tore the pages out with his teeth. Then he threw it against the wall like it was the enemy. Like it was Auron.

"Did you hear that?" Auron asked.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind." He said.

"You better." Wakka said. He gasped and covered his mouth. His anger was getting the best of him and he said that a little too loudly.

Wakka felt his heart stop when the bed stopped rocking and Tidus' moaning dissipated. He couldn't move, because he was paralyzed with fear and disgust. He thought of all the horrible things that could happen to him, or how angry everyone would be, when they found out he was not only watching two men having sex, but that he had his own homosexual desires. It was strictly against Yevon. Wakka started to whine softly to himself. But as Rikku would say, "Fuck Yevon!"

Tidus glanced over to his left. He thought he had seen something moving. Tidus also started to whine and sob when he saw something shift again on his bedside. He didn't know what the hell it was, or how it got there. But all he knew was that it was only two feet away from him.

"Auron, what is that?" He asked in a shaky voice. He started to cry when he saw the ominous creature move in the shadows again.

He quickly rushed over to Auron and crawled onto his waist. He was practically climbing on top of his head. "Auron what is that?!" He cried in a high-pitched wail.

Wakka realized that he was caught. And he accepted defeat. When Wakka stood up, all Hell broke loose. Both Tidus and Auron were screaming loud enough for you to hear all the way on the other side of Spira. Auron started throwing pillows and sheets at the dark, 6'0 tall, shadow. Wakka looked like an evil pillar of darkness to them both.

Tidus screamed uncontrollably and choked on his tears in a high-pitched squeal loud enough to wake everybody in the entire Inn. Tidus started gagging from all the crying. He rolled off of the bed bringing the bedspread with him, and soon the entire mattress collapsed on top off him, muffling his horrific crying. Soon the entire room was filled with screaming and feathers (from the pillows) flying everywhere.

A few people came in to see what all the ruckus was about. What they saw was a pair of arms twitching underneath a huge mattress, a naked man throwing everything he could get his hands on, and a tall shadow looming in a corner. A few of them even had to dodge a desk and a nightstand that was thrown their way.

Tidus managed to pop his head out from under the mattress. The mattress was soaked through with tears and there was a pool of water around him. "Save yourselves!!!" He screamed. "Before you end up like this!!!!"

From their standing point, it looked like only a head was talking to them, and they ran away screaming just as loud as Auron and Tidus. A light bulb flung in Wakka's direction, and it burned his skin. He couldn't take it anymore, all this screaming and destruction was killing his ears. He wrapped his arms protectively around his head and quickly ran out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. "Well that sure as Hell didn't work out! It's a freakin' disaster in there." Wakka said. He slapped himself on head. "Stupid!"

His face lit up with amusement. He had suddenly come up with another plan. He feverishly rubbed his palms together. "Now this'll knock your socks off!"

------------------------

Lulu eyed Yuna as she somehow managed to open the door while unconscious. Lulu even questioned whether or not she even _was _really asleep.

"Tidus...." Yuna murmured for the fifteenth time in a row. Lulu had noticed her little 'fling' she had with Tidus, and wondered whether or not they were an item. That would suck.

"Not like that. Suck like this...mmm...mmm...." Rikku murmured. Her eyes weren't completely closed as she slept, and she seemed to be staring up at Lulu. Her un-calloused hands seemed to have a life of their own as they steadily moved further and further down Lulu's waist. When they reached the point where Lulu's entire face burned red, she shoved off Rikku and ran after Yuna.

"Come back soon, okay....." Rikku murmured as she regained control of the bed.

------------------

Lulu walked out into the dark, dingy hall. It's fancy decorations and ornaments all looked eerie and strange at this hour. She looked around and noticed that some Summoners and Guardians were already leaving so early. It seemed like the kind of thing Yuna would've done if she wasn't still asleep. Err....sleep _walking_.

A Summoner wearing a black robe and a pointy hat walked past Yuna. He waved confusedly at Yuna and gave her a strange smile. He wondered why her eyes were closed and she was walking so weird. Before he could leave, Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck and stared chocking him. His face was all red and he could hardly breath. Yuna slammed him against the wall and pressed her lips to his. "Tidus....your lips are so nice." Yuna said. She started laughing and staggering around the room like she was drunk. She fell backwards and toppled on top of Lulu, making them both crash to the floor.

Lulu suddenly became self-conscious of that fact that she was striped down to barely anything, and feeling Yuna on top of her was making her nervous. "Wake up Yuna." She said loudly. But Yuna was obviously off in another world as she stumbled to her feet and continued prancing down the hall. Lulu quickly got to her feet and continued pursuing Yuna. She knew better than to wake a sleepwalker. But for some reason, it never really made much logical sense to her. She didn't feel like babysitting, but steering Yuna out of trouble was one of her top priorities.

Lulu gasped when she saw Yuna knock her head into a wall and fall to the floor. She took a hard fall, but she quickly got back up. She laughed uncontrollably and spread her arms out like she flying. "Wooooo! Look I'm _flying _Tidus!"

"Yuna watch out." Lulu said.

Dona--the annoying woman who kept taunting Yuna and her Guardians--looked at how foolish and dazed Yuna looked stumbling about. She stuck her snobby nose high intro the air and said, "How becoming of Summoner Braska's daughter. I sure he'll be overjoyed to see her behaving foolishly and giggling like she's high on something. I'm sure she'll kill somebody by the time the night's over. Guardian or no, I would never go out with her in public."

Lulu squinted evilly at Dona and tried to keep her cool. "Must you be so harsh?" Lulu said. "She's not under the influence, and she's not foolish either. Yuna's just having a very vivid dream."

"Well, regardless of how interesting her unconscious escapades are..." She started.

Yuna started to twirl in Dona's direction. She started to backstroke like she was swimming in a giant pool.

Dona continued, "...I wouldn't trust her with a matty old wig, much less the fate of all of Spira. Bartello and I are leaving bright and early this morning so we can make the next temple on schedule. Have fun 'babysitting'. And I wish you all the luck in the world, trust me, your going to need it. Bartello--" She called out. But before she could leave Yuna started to walk around her in lazy circles.

"Woooh! I just flew right through the ceiling!" She yelled out energetically.

"No wonder only Kimahri would share the same room with her...." Lulu mumbled. She laid her hand on her forehead and let it slide down her face.

"Get away from me!" Dona shrieked and flailed her arms at Yuna. Yuna started flapping her arms around Dona like she was a bird. Then she took off like an airplane, knocking off Dona's wig.

Dona screamed as her wig fell onto the floor. She was never more embarrassed in her life, than exposing her spiky green hair to all the people in the busy hallway. Lulu gasped and covered her mouth; she had always thought Dona's hair was real. Dona dived for her wig and quickly placed it back on. It was odd how Dona mentioned 'not trusting Yuna with a matty old wig' earlier.

Bartello stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, ready to tie up Yuna. But Dona placed her arm in front of his chest and straightened her wig. There was a look of fierce anger and rage on her face. An eerie light casted down on her brown skin which made her seem to glow in the darkness. She clenched her fists and yelled, "Ohhh...You've tarnished my ego and destroyed my pride! For that you will pay....and I'll deal with you myself! And without the use of any _Aeons_!!!!"

Lulu could've sworn she heard lightning strike the Inn and she it buzzing in Dona's eyes. She quickly grabbed Yuna and rushed her away from harm.

They had run swiftly away from Dona. Although Dona didn't pose much of a threat, Lulu really didn't want to stir up rumor that Yuna had gotten into a fight with another Summoner. Lulu looked around, they weren't too many people here.

Yuna ran up to a random Summoner again. She grabbed him by his arm, nearly dislocated it, and kissed his cheek. "I love you Tidus!" She said.

Lulu gently grabbed Yuna by her shoulders and pinned her up against the wall. She sighed when she saw the goofy grin on Yuna's face. Either she was lovesick with an imaginary Tidus, or she was having a really strange dream. Either way it was a nightmare for Lulu. She was sure there was going to be plenty of rumors spreading quicker than a virus about Yuna and her little incident. And the nightmare wasn't over yet.

Yuna grasped Lulu's pale hands into her own. It was strange the way she looked up at Lulu as if she was making eye contact with her, because her eyes were still closed. "Tidus...." She mumbled. She lowered her head bashfully. "I want you to make love to me."

Lulu's jaw dropped open and she looked frantically around the room. "Yuna wake up!" She yelled softly. She gently shook Yuna and hoped she wake up but she didn't.

Lulu's eyes widened when she felt Yuna pull her closer to her. Her throat became dry when she felt Yuna's dark hair brush across her skin. "I know....that our relationship has been, well....not so good. And I know you're probably still angry over Seymour. But I think that an experience like this will help to strengthen our bonding."

Lulu started to laugh nervously when she saw a few Yevonites staring at her and Yuna like they were crazy. Lulu started to back away, but then Yuna smashed their bodies so closely together than Lulu could almost feel an arm passing through Yuna. She was surprised at how strong she was for a Summoner. "Don't go! Or I'll have to kill myself." Yuna said.

Lulu realized that she wasn't going anywhere. She thought of what the 'mature' way to handle this situation would have been. But it was so hard to find a solution to this circumstance.

Every rime Lulu moved, or even breathed, Yuna tightened her grasp on her. Lulu could barely even breath, much less respond to her. She thought that they would have become conjoined twins, or share the same digestive system.

Yuna laughed out loud. "Since when did you grow these?" She asked. Yuna tapped on Lulu's breast.

Lulu sighed and let out a low moan. "This is going to be a long night..." She droned.

------------------------

Tidus finally climbed out from under the overwhelming mattress. It seemed to weigh a ton, and after all that crying he was exhausted. He looked up and saw Auron sitting on the bed. Although it was already 3 in the morning, it was still so dark, and Tidus could barely even recognize him.

"Auron..." He said. Auron looked up at him and gave him eye contact. "Is it gone?"

Auron nodded and laid down on his back. He wrapped his long, red cloak around himself and rolled onto his side. Tidus could feel eyes staring onto him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a group of starry-eyed women staring at his naked body. He turned around and placed his hands on his hips. "Satisfied?" He said angrily. They quickly scampered away and Tidus slammed the door shut. Tidus covered his eyes when the room suddenly became bright. He turned around and was surprised at how quickly Auron managed to get his clothes back on. He sat at the edge of the bed reading out his small black book.

Tidus blinked his eyes rapidly and gasped. "How'd you do that so quickly?" He asked.

"A trick I learned when I was younger." Auron answered, turning another page in his book.

Tidus' bladder suddenly started to feel weird. He grabbed his stomach and hissed softly. It had been a while since Tidus had last used the bathroom. "Auron..." He said. "I have to pee. Can you come with me?" He headed for the door.

Auron laughed. "You'd better put some clothes on first or I'm sure those girls will come back looking for you."

Tidus looked down at his naked body. "Oh I forgot!" He exclaimed. Tidus quickly ran to the bed and slipped his shorts and shoes on. Then he grabbed Auron by his wrist and bolted out the door.

It took them at least twenty minutes to find the bathroom. By then Tidus was about to keel over and die from holding it in so long.

"Auron," He said anxiously. "I'm about to pee all over myself any minute!" He dug his fingers into his crotch and hopped up and down.

Once Auron spotted the bathroom, he quickly kicked the door open and Tidus ran in grabbing onto his crotch like it was going to fall off. Auron leaned against the bathroom wall and looked up at the ceiling. "Don't worry I'll wait here for you." Auron looked casual, just in case a Yevonite would've came in and spotted him waiting patiently for Tidus. He liked the fact that they were the only ones in the bathroom.

Tidus stood before the urinal and spread his legs open. He unzipped his pants and pulled his penis out. But to his surprise nothing seemed to come out. Not even a drop of urine. "C'mon!" He whined. He needed to pee really badly and he still had that antsy feeling in his pants. He tried shaking it a few times but it didn't work.

Auron grinned and rubbed the sides of his unshaven face. "Need help?" He asked.

Tidus looked down at the urinal and nodded. Auron walked up to him and stood behind Tidus. He laid his hands on Tidus' shoulders and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Anything that would get rid of this feeling is fine with me." He said. Tidus' body instantly relaxed from feeling Auron's hands sliding down his torso. Running his fingertips over Tidus' bare chest then his stomach. He sighed heavily when he started to feel his man hood erect. Which is exactly what Auron wanted.

"Relax..." Auron whispered into Tidus' ear. "Let me do it...."

Auron slid his hands around Tidus' waist and firmly grasped Tidus' rod and caressed it with his thumb. Tidus' eyebrows started to tense and he moaned softly as he breathed. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on Auron's shoulder. Tidus sighed of relief when he felt his urine falling out into the urinal. They stood like that for about two minutes until Tidus was finally relieved.

"We'll have to use the bathroom together more often!" Tidus exclaimed. He shook himself a few times until he was only a little damp.

Auron chuckled. "I guess so."

Tidus zipped his pants up and let out a loud yelp. It had gotten stuck in his zipper again. "Ouch!" He exclaimed and hissed, the pain was brutal. He stepped one foot up on the urinal and rubbed his groin feverishly.

Auron, after washing his hands off thoroughly, stood in the corner wiping his hands off with decorated paper towels. He hummed the Hymn of the Fayth and looked at the designs on the paper towels. One particular image seemed to bother him; he couldn't quite tell if it was a shoopuf or an Aeon. "What does this look like to you?" He asked Tidus.

Tidus walked over to him with a limp, because he was still sore. He looked at the paper towel and scratched his head. "Uhhhh....those big things with the long noses, that we rode back in that Moon flow place."

Auron nodded. "I thought so."

Auron and Tidus walked hand-in-hand out of the bathroom. But once they reached the door, they shared a quick kiss and separated themselves.

Tidus yawned and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I wonder what time it is...." He said sleepily. His eyes were starting to droop and his movements became a little sluggish.

"From the looks of it, it's probably early in the morning. But on Mount. Gagazet the sun doesn't rise until late in the afternoon." Auron answered. Auron stopped walking when he saw Tidus staring intently into his eyes. Tidus' bright, blue eyes looked so pretty and sparkly. Auron looked around to make sure no one was looking, and he planted a soft, tender kiss on Tidus' forehead. "That'll have to do for now." He smiled.

Tidus tipped onto his toes and kissed Auron's cheek with the same tenderness and love. Tidus blushed and grinned bashfully. "Where were you all my life?" He said. "I mean, Yuna's pretty and all, but I've never felt this way before. I've never felt so full of love like this."

"Yes. But it's shame we have to keep it secret." Auron said solemnly. He grimaced and looked at Tidus over the brim of his glasses. Tidus nodded, and they kept their distance.

Auron bent over and rubbed his ankles. "I'll catch up with later," He said.

When Tidus walked around the corner, he was shocked to see Lulu sprawled out on the floor with Yuna sitting on her stomach.

"Yuna..." Tidus held his breath and tensed his eyebrows. Up until now he wasn't quite sure if she really was cheating on him. Even though he was through with her, and was overjoyed with his new boyfriend Auron, he still hoped that it wasn't true.

He felt his heart wrench when Yuna moved in closer to Lulu and they shared an intense kiss. Although Lulu did look a little petrified, and maybe even a little scared, it looked realistic enough to Tidus. Obviously, if Auron was there with him, he would've noticed Lulu's uneasy facial expressions. And that Yuna was sort of unconscious.

Lulu looked up and saw Tidus. "It's not what it looks like." She said. "Actually--"

"Be quiet! So you're the one who stole my girlfriend from me you little skank! Well guess what, you can have her. Because I already have someone who is twice as fulfilling as she will ever be." Tidus folded his arms and looked away from them. He was proud of how well he approached her and planned on walking away coolly when heard someone crying. "Huh? Yuna...."

He turned around and saw Yuna sitting beside Lulu with her head down low. She had finally awoke. Now he felt so ashamed now of how he had reacted. He looked at Lulu, and she was shaking her head at him with a saddened look on her face. Everything became quiet except for Yuna's sobbing. Tidus reached out for her. "Yuna, I'm...."

Before he could finish Yuna ran away as quickly as she could, Lulu chasing after her. Tidus bowed his head down low. "...sorry..." He whispered. All he could remember after that was running into Auron's arms, seeking his guidance and protection.

-------------------------

Wakka warily walked into the dark room. He closed the door behind him. He knew that this was Rikku's room, and that she probably had the place booby trapped with all kinds of weird machina. And Lulu probably even casted a few spells on the place. Sweat dropped down Wakka's brown skin just thinking about it.

The sheets were all piled up in the middle, and Wakka could tell that her little body was lying there underneath it. He covered his ears; Rikku's snoring was so loud it seemed to have its own chorus. He tip-toed over to the bed. Part of his plan involved Rikku, and he wanted to make sure she wasn't all cranky when she woke up. He lifted up the sheet and to his surprise, nothing was underneath it.

"Hi ya!" Rikku yelled as she jumped off of the dresser and on top of Wakka's head. She started to scratch his head and punch him at the same time. "Take this and that, and some more punches, and another scratch..."

Wakka tried top pull her off. "Rikku I have to talk to you!" He cried out.

"Well, this'll teach you to _knock _before you enter!" Rikku jumped back and kicked his stomach before tumbling to the floor. Wakka bent over and hugged his torso, her legs were unreasonably powerful when she was angry.

Wakka was still out of breath when he said, "Rikku, I need to talk to you."

She put her hands on her hips. "No shit." She said. "You know, I've been waiting for you all night long for your sorry ass to drop by. Because I knew you'd come looking' for some shit to get into--"

"No, I'm serious." He said. He stood up tall and looked seriously into her eyes.

She sighed and looked back at him. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Okay..." Wakka's face lit up with excitement as he started to tell her his plan. "Now, here's how this'll go down. I wanna make a deal with you--"

"Pfft." Rikku sucked her teeth. "I don't deal with morons." She said.

"Rikku, I told you I was serious." Wakka said. "Okay, so listen up!"

"Don't raise your voice to me mister!" Rikku exclaimed. "Or I'll cut your fucking tongue out!"

Wakka growled. "Can't we have at least one decent conversation?"

Rikku cleared her throat. "Go on."

Wakka glared into Rikku's eyes for a moment. She was getting on his nerves. Then he continued, "Well, it's actually more like an exchange than a deal. Problem is, I have a crush on, well...." Wakka rubbed his neck and sighed. He felt a little uncomfortable talking about this.

"If it's a guy I don't fucking care." Rikku said. "Remember, I'm an Al Bhed. We don't believe in all your freaky 'Yevon' crap."

"Okay. So I have a crush on.....Tidus. And well, there's somebody in the way all ready." He licked his lips and whispered, "It's Auron."

"Auron?" Rikku said, surprised. Wakka nodded.

Rikku said, "Okay, so basically, if I hook you up with, Tidus, then I'll get something in return. Right?"

"Oh, you're catching on quick. So you seduce Auron and I'll...."

"Hook me up with Yuna." Rikku finished.

"Aren't you two--"

"Shut up." Rikku cut him off. They both shook hands and agreed to each other's terms. But both of them had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

Later that dark morning, Rikku stopped by Tidus and Auron's room. She sighed and looked at the door. "What am I getting myself into?" Rikku murmured. Then she knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"Who is it?" Tidus asked weakly. He sniffled and blew his nose into another tissue.

"Uhhhh....it's Rikku." She answered. Tidus shuffled to door, carrying a box of used tissues with him. He opened the door and looked down to the floor. His eyes were red and watery, and he had half a tissue stuck up a nostril. "Come in." He mumbled.

"Awww." Rikku asked, "Are you feeling alright?" She laid her hands on her chest. She felt sorry for him because he looked so sad and distressed. She would've hugged him, if not for the tissues hanging off his clothes. She started to wonder if what she was doing was wrong. She knew how sensitive and vulnerable Tidus could become and wondered whether or not she wanted to do this, even at the expense of Yuna. Well as Rikku would say, "Fuck Yevon!" Or something like that...

As she walked inside, she noticed the disheveled sheets were covered in snotty tissues. Tidus must've been crying all night.

"Hey Auron." She said. Auron waved back at her. His clothes were all wet and a few crumpled tissues laid on his lap. Rikku jumped when she heard Tidus sneeze right behind her.

"Excuse me," He mumbled and blew his nose again. Tidus gently tapped Rikku on her shoulder.

"Yes Tidus," She said, giving him her full attention.

"Ummm....I was wondering, have you ever thought that Yuna would cheat on me? Because..." Tidus' words were soon reduced to cries of agony. He fell to the floor and curled up into a little ball. He covered his face with his elbow and cried softly into it.

"Okay...." Rikku said. And sheepishly darted her eyes around the room. Tidus was obviously having a mental breakdown.

Auron knelt before Tidus and laid his hand on Tidus' side. He rubbed him softly. "I know it hurts being cheated on. But you have to just let it go," Auron said firmly.

Tidus sat up and looked down to the floor. "I guess you're right..." He whispered. He sniffled and raised his head. His sparkly blue eyes glimmered with tears as he stared back at Auron. He reached out for Auron and hugged him closely. He remembered Rikku's presence, and that she had a big mouth, so he whispered in the softest tone, "I love you Auron."

Auron could barely hear him, but he could read Tidus' lips and understood him. He smiled and said. "Feeling better?"

Tidus sniffled a few times. Then he started to hiccup every three seconds. Auron chuckled feeling Tidus bouncing up and down in his arms. "I just...hiccup, knew that she was doing it all along." He sobbed.

Auron laid Tidus' head on his shoulder and rubbed his back. "It's okay. You'll be fine. I'm here for you," He whispered. Tidus giggled softly when Auron laid a kiss on his neck.

"Uhhhh.... Aren't you forgetting something?" Rikku said sheepishly. Maybe they really are all 'lingo-lingo' with each other, Rikku thought.

Both of them stumbled to their feet. For a moment there they had almost forgotten about Rikku. Auron flinched when he felt Rikku's hand graze across his crotch. He looked up at her and she winked naughtily at him and blew him a kiss. Auron shook his head and dismissed it.

Tidus sat down on the bed and sighed. "You know, it's gonna be strange now that me and Yuna have, you know...."

Auron stood before Tidus and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Time heals all wounds," He said. "In about a week or so you'll completely get over it."

Tidus nodded in agreement. "But still, I just thought that our relationship would last. I didn't think it would end so quickly. Rikku...." He looked up at her. "If you see her, tell her I'm sorry that it didn't work out. And that we can always just be friends."

"Right." Rikku said. As she walked out the door, she pinched her nipples seductively and threw a sexy grin over her shoulder at Auron. Auron looked away when his pants started to feel constricting.

"Ewwww!" Rikku exclaimed once she reached the hallway. She stuck a finger in her mouth and pretended to gag. "Sooo groooosssss!"

--------------------------

Wakka whistled suspiciously as he walked down the hall with his hands behind his back. He had spotted Rin trying to sell his potions not a while ago, and he walked up and down the same hallway over and over again.

Rin finally snapped. "You've walked up and down this hall ten times already! What the hell do you want?!" He yelled in his Al Bhed twang.

Wakka stopped whistling and looked at him. "Oh nothin'. I was just wondering whether or not I should potions from you are this O'aka guy."

"O'aka? Who he?" Rin asked. Shaking a potion in his hand.

"You see, he's been patrolling these halls for hours, ya..." Wakka was at a loss for words. He hadn't thought his plan out too much, but it was going pretty well so far. "Uhhhh...he's really ugly and he has big teeth. Oh, and he has twice as many potions as you."

Rin pouted and flipped his blonde hair. "Humph. Well, I bet he doesn't have nearly as many Al Bhed potions, does he?" He tapped on Wakka's chest with the potion.

"You serious?! He has everything!" Wakka lied.

Rin started to walk away from Wakka. "I'll just have to see for myself."

Wakka pushed him back against the wall. "Listen, I'll make a deal with you. I'll buy forty of your potions in exchange for something else."

Rin crossed his arms. "Make it fifty or else."

"God you're so demanding! But okay. Now, after I buy these fifty potions, you better do what I tell you or I'll come back here and chop your head off. Understand?"

"Sure, sure. Just get to the money." Rin said quickly. He was growing impatient. Wakka looked around the room and then whispered his plan into Rin's ear. Rin's eyes opened with surprise and then a sly smile slid across his face.

Kimahri stood off in the distance with his arms folded. He knew what Wakka was up to, and that he had to stop him. "Must tell Yuna," He said, as he headed back to his room.

------------------------

Lulu had a hard time catching up to Yuna. She ran much faster than usual now that she was so upset. Once Lulu managed to get only three feet from Yuna, she tackled her to the floor, careful not to damage any of Yuna's delicate skin. "Yuna," She growled, struggling to keep Yuna in her grasp. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

Yuna stopped moving and she laid still. Tears were still running down her cheeks and she sobbed. "Lulu, can we go back to our room now?" She asked.

Lulu smiled. "Of course," She said.

Yuna tried to stand up, but after running so fast and all her crying, she quickly fell to her knees.

Lulu had to carry Yuna back to the room, and she sure was a lot heavier than she seemed. Lulu practically fainted by the time they reached the room.

Lulu had to lean against the door for support. "Here..." She said. She was panting so hard she thought her lungs would fall out.

Yuna had a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright Lulu?" She asked.

"It was good exercise..." Lulu said. "How could I have...."

Before Yuna could open the door, Lulu fainted and slumped down to the floor. "Lulu!" She gasped. Yuna had to drag Lulu inside and she struggled to pull Lulu on top of the bed. Yuna broke a sweat and was now just as tired as Lulu.

Yuna sighed of relief when she saw Lulu open her eyes again. Lulu chuckled. "Both of us need to get into shape." She said.

Yuna giggled. "I thought I was going to die out there!"

"Aren't you surprised by how strong Rikku has been lately? Just the other day, I saw her run right through a wooden door."

"Yes, she has been acting strange lately...." Yuna stared up at the ceiling. She could remember how unusually playful she was around her. And sometimes Rikku would seem to just space out and stare at Yuna for a really long time. Almost as if she was admiring her. And then Rikku would smile, and look away.

Yuna yawned. She rolled onto her side and snuggled against Lulu. "Good night..." She said. She closed her eyes and she finally slept peacefully.

-------------------------

Wakka smiled. Now he had not one, but _two _Al Bhed idiots doing all the dirty work for him. He folded his arms behind his head and sighed passionately. "I can feel Tidus' lips already." He mumbled.

He suddenly fell to the floor when he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw Kimahri staring angrily down at him. Kimahri grasped Wakka's neck into his furry hands and lifted him off of the floor.

"Oh my god! Please, put me down I'll do anything!" Wakka said frantically. He could feel his air supply depleting. He tried to loosen Kimahri's grip but he was too strong. Especially when he was mad.

Kimahri squeezed his claws against Wakka's neck. "You want ruin Yuna and Tidus relationship. Wakka happy, but Kimahri not. Kimahri choke Wakka to death, if relationship ends."

Wakka nodded. "Okay." Kimahri threw him to his feet and walked away. "What the fuck is that Ronso's problem, ya?" Wakka yelled as he rubbed his neck.

Wakka was surprised to see that he had somehow made his way back to Tidus' room. He sighed and rubbed his face, what happened earlier was a complete disaster. But now he would do it in a more secretive way. When he saw Auron leaving the room, he scrambled to his feet, realizing that this might be the only time he may get alone with Tidus. "All to myself." Wakka snickered and smiled evilly.

Tidus had managed to fix himself up and clean up all the tissues. He hummed the Hymn of the Fayth as he continued tidying up the rest of the room. Tidus hated cleaning, but Auron said that he couldn't stand being in a messy environment. When he heard the door creaking open, he looked back and was surprised to see Wakka. "Hiya Wakka!" He said. "Wat'cha want?"

Wakka closed the door behind him and leaned his weight against it. He looked a little suspicious the way he had his arms barred across the door. "Oh, I just wanted to stop by, is all..." He said. When Tidus turned around Wakka quickly stuck a metal bar in the door's hinge, preventing anyone from opening it.

Wakka scratched his head as he walked next to Tidus. "So, how's everything doing, ya?" He asked.

Tidus started to feel a little nervous when Wakka laid his hand on Tidus' shoulder. He had done it so many times, but now it just felt so weird. And he could feel Wakka breathing heavily against his neck. Tidus tried to slip away, but then Wakka tightened his grasp. "Ummm...I'm okay," Tidus answered.

Wakka slowly started to trail his hand downwards Tidus' back. His fingers felt colder than ice. "Well I'm glad to hear that." He said. "Lately, there hasn't been much going on, you know." Wakka's hand hovered right above Tidus' butt and his eyes were glued to it.

Tidus swallowed hard and nodded. He wondered what was taking Auron so long. "Ummm....Wakka, I'm--"

Before Tidus could finish Wakka asked, "Do you work out a lot? Before your ass is so nice and tight." Wakka squeezed Tidus' ass and then slapped it really hard. Tidus rubbed his butt because it burned really badly.

Tidus walked back and tripped onto the bed. He was frightened by the look of desire and anger in Wakka's dark brown eyes. Tidus tried to kick him away but Wakka was too strong. Wakka pinned down Tidus to the bed and held his head in his hands. Tidus started to shudder feeling Wakka's icy hands fondling his lips.

"Please..." Tidus murmured. He didn't want Wakka to do it.

"Now what I've been waiting for..." Wakka pressed his lips against Tidus', and a salty tear ran down Tidus' cheek. It wasn't the same romantic and tender kiss Auron gave him. It was rough and filled with nothing but raw sexual instinct. He started to whine as Wakka forced his tongue through his lips and bit onto his lower lip. Tidus could feel Wakka breathing down his throat, and he hated the feeling.

Tidus freed a leg from under Wakka's weight and quickly kicked him in-between his legs. Wakka fell to the floor, grabbing onto his crotch. He was in an immense amount of pain. "You Chocobo eater!" He yelled. Tidus managed to run away from him and tried to open the door. He noticed the metal bar and kicked at it but it wouldn't budge.

Wakka laughed at him. "There's no way your gonna open it now. You'll just have to wait until I'm done with you." He stood up and laughed harder as Tidus frantically tried to close the door. Wakka grabbed Tidus by his blonde hair and threw against the desk Auron had just rebuilt. Tidus started cry out as Wakka loomed over him. Wakka quickly grabbed Tidus by his waist and pulled his pants down. Then he forced Tidus to bend over onto the desk. Wakka's pants dropped down to his ankles and he laughed obnoxiously. "Boy, are we gonna have some fun tonight!"

Tidus squeezed his eyes shut. "Auron..." He whispered.

* * *

R&R please. This one was the most intense chapter yet, and it gets even deeper in the next chapter. But I warn you, Wakka rapes Tidus pretty bad in the next chapter. Though it's nothing to take too seriously. J J (Can you believe it only took me eight minutes to write twenty pages?)


	7. It's Too Late

To warn 'subtle' readers, I advise you absolutely do **_not_** pursue this story any further if you are unusually uncomfortable with **Yaoi**, **Rape**, **Adult Language**, and/or **Violence**. For those who are open minded, or if you simply just like 'R' rated fan fiction, then take a risk at tainting whatever innocence you may have left. How many legs do you think I have?

I do not own Final Fantasy ten (duh)

So this is all fictional, but don't give your hopes up…

Pairings: Auron/Tidus, that whole Wakka/Tidus catastrophe and a few others I don't care to expose thus far

_Coming Closer _

Auron walked idly down the dark, poorly lit hallway. A few candles flickered occasionally but it was still relatively dark regardless. Auron sighed, he didn't know why, but he felt like he needed some time to himself.

"Time for what?" He asked himself. Even he didn't know why he suddenly felt so lost from within. His eyes caught sight of the luminescent stairwell to his right.

Rin looked around the corner and spotted Auron walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets. He feverishly rubbed his hands together and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. "My baby…" He caressed it affectingly before stuffing it back into his vest. He quickly picked up all his potions and prepared himself for their collision.

Auron turned around the corner and ran into a man clumsily carrying a handful of potions. Auron fell back and tripped over a large needle. He cried out as it stabbed him right through the heel of his boot. "Oh!" Rin remembered this was supposed to look 'natural'. He reacted a few moments too late, and severely over dramatized his fall by crying out as if he was being impaled by a wild banshee.

"Yeeeee!" He cried out and threw himself against the wall. He grimaced as the back of his head crashed against the hard surface. Auron grabbed for his foot and pulled out the obtrusive needle.

"Oh, let me help you to your feet, sir!" Rin called out. He reached into his vest, but then Auron quickly rose to his feet and smacked Rin on accident. Rin lost his footing and screamed at the top of his lungs when he fell backwards over the staircase. His hand got onto the handrail and it ripped off some of his flesh as his body harshly propelled downward. His screaming grew louder as he tumbled more quickly down the long staircase. It felt like every bone is body was made of liquid as his body flew up every other step like a giant spring. When he reached the bottom all he saw was a white wall before he blacked out.

Auron gasped and ran quickly down the steps after the disheveled man. Auron could faintly hear Rin's high-pitched screaming still reverberating off the walls. He slowly approached him and grimaced when he saw his face smeared against the wall. Auron pulled him into his arms and scrutinized his face. His left eye was blackened darker than a Nigerian woman and one of his teeth were knocked out.

Rin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Auron. He suddenly jumped up to his feet and reached into his vest.

"Are you okay?" Auron asked.

"Yes, sir." He felt his swollen eye and grimaced. "I hate it when I bruise…" He mumbled.

Rin looked up and noticed that Auron was almost halfway up the staircase.

"Oh wait! Come back!" He called out.

Auron looked over his shoulder and Rin stood still for a few moments then suddenly fell to the ground and faked a broken leg. "Oh, sir! I just remembered that my leg is contorted at a harshly acute angle! Can you help me, _please_!" He curled his leg up to his chest and held onto it like it would disintegrate into the floor.

Auron sighed and quickly ran back down the steps. Rin suddenly laughed and hastily pulled out his tranquilizer gun. He aimed for the expanse between Auron's eyebrows. Auron's eyes lit up. Before he could react, the shot was fired with a dull _swiff! _He collapsed to his knees and fell facedown onto the tiled floor.

Rin stood and brushed himself off. His body was still aching like he'd been thrown off a cliff, so he hastily retrieved an X-potion and cleansed himself of his aches and wounds. Rin unlocked a door adjacent to the bottom of the staircase and dragged Auron inside. He chuckled evilly and locked the door.

* * *

Kimahri stood before a large window, overlooking the wintry scenery and white fauna. His brusque arms folded over his broad chest as he exhaled. His usually gruff continence softened a little as his thoughts traveled off to Wakka. He thought about his wildly hued hair, how it rise off his forehead. And his tanned skin and muscles. Kimahri sighed and his fiery red eyes looked back down the Hall. Perhaps he could apologize to him.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Rin asked, slipping a pair of latex gloves over his long fingers. 

"Like kicking somebody's ass…" Auron rasped. The room seemed to be twirling around in circles. Auron squinted to see Rin's form moving about in the shadows.

Rin finally clicked on a light swinging from the ceiling overhead. Auron looked away from the small light blinding his eyes. The bridge of his nose felt unusually light and he noticed that his shades were missing. He tensed up and became alerted by the fact that his body was shackled to a chair. "What the hell…"

Rin chuckled. "Oh, I see you're not too fond of bondage."

"Who the fuck are you?" Auron asked aggressively.

"It doesn't matter." Rin leaned his body against a metal cart. "Because this is _my _interrogation, and I'm asking all the questions. Either you can be a nice boy or _this _will happen to you…."

Rin stood up and pulled the cart out underneath the funneling light. Among its contents were a set of long needles.

Auron smirked. "Needles don't scare me."

"But I know something that will…" Rin chuckled and kneeled behind Auron. He laid his hands on his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "What if I hurt someone very dear to you?"

Auron's eyebrows contorted in anger. "Yuna…" He said angrily.

Rin chuckled and laid his head on his shoulder, his hand idly playing with the dark strands of Auron's hair. "No….you know _who _I'm talking about…"

Auron growled and grew agitated with Rin's puzzling words. Rin stood up and laughed, the look of frustration on Auron's face giving him an odd satisfaction. "What do you want?" Auron yelled.

Rin pulled out a stool and positioned himself behind Auron. He draped his arms over Auron's shoulders and sighed, his blonde hair sweeping over Auron' skin. "Do you like being such a _very _inquisitive man?" Rin chuckled.

"And do you like touching on me so much? If I didn't know better I'd say you were taking of advantage me…" Auron responded smoothly.

Rin laughed again. "Why? Do you Yevonites have a grudge against male intimacy? Haven't you not ever been so close to another man before? A man as handsome as you…" Rin asked; his eyes widened with curiosity. Rin slowly slid his hands down further until they caressed his mid-section.

Auron remained silent. His thoughts soon drifted off to Tidus, and his weakness for him. He grew more upset; having Rin fondling on him wasn't quite his idea of faithfulness. "How does it concern you?"

"Well…" Rin whispered sensuously into his ear, "I was just wondering who if a certain _special _someone, could be who I think it is…"

Auron tensed again, his intuition started to ignite. "Who are you talking about?" He asked crossly.

"Well, you know his name, _Tidus_…" He hissed.

Auron tensed up again, his anger surging and his muscles flexing. "What did you do him?" He barked.

Rin stood up and walked over to his cold, metal cart. He grazed his fingertips over its smooth edge. "_I_ didn't do anything to him."

"Tell me what happened!" Auron yelled.

"I will. _But_, you have to do everything I tell you…" Rin grinned.

Auron looked down at the dark floor. The fluorescent light made it easy for Rin to move about unnoticed in the shadows, and he quickly swiped up a rather large needle filled to the brim with blood-shot contents. He approached Auron and he looked up at him with a look of anger and resentment. Rin positioned himself onto his lap and rested his free hand on the back of Auron's head. Auron flinched and murmured, "Get off me."

Rin laughed and squirted some of the contents of the needle near Auron's face. "Try guess where this is going?" Rin asked.

"Up your ass…" Auron said aggressively.

Rin ran his fingertips through Auron's hair. "Close," He said.

Auron looked up at him with a look of shock and anger, much to Rin's amusement. He laughed and added, "Now, you can either do what I tell you, answer all of my little questions, _or_……I'll make sure that whatever 'intimacy' you share with Tidus won't last a very long time." Rin smiled.

Auron swallowed and stared ahead into the thick darkness. "I'll do whatever you want. Just as long as you don't hurt Tidus."

"Now…" Rin whipped his blonde hair back from his face, "Either I can 'jab' you or give you a kiss, it's your call…"

"You're sick." Auron said tersely.

Rin laughed and shifted his body closer to Auron. "I know."

* * *

Then a knock suddenly pounded on the door. He felt relieved, as though a savior had just come upon him. Tidus opened his mouth to scream, but then sooner than he realized, Wakka firmly pressed his hand upon his lips. Tidus desperately sought to free himself when Wakka gripped his hand around his neck and started to choke him. 

Yuna knocked again and said, "Hello? Is everything alright in there?" She clasped her hands together and said, "I could've sworn I heard screaming down the hallway. Something tells me that unless I'm hearing those voices again, there shouldn't be any loud screaming in the middle of the night like this."

Yuna sighed and became flustered by the awkward silence. She knocked again. "_Hello_?"

Tidus gasped for air and clawed with futile attempts at Wakka's firm grip. Wakka gave him a sardonic grin and said, "Either you can cooperate or I can just tighten my grip and choke you to death like that." Wakka added with a crisp snap of his fingertips to add emphasis. Tidus stood so close to Wakka that he could sense a faint smell of alcohol on his lips.

Yuna grew suspicious and said, "If there's anything going on in there that you don't want me to know about then I'll just leave. Maybe I should get a new psychiatrist. Oh wait, I'm going to be dead by the end of this pilgrimage anyways…silly me!"

Tidus managed to squeal, "No…now's fine…Yuna…"

Wakka glared at Tidus and yelled softly, "You fucking idiot!"

Wakka struck Tidus' cheek with an impact hard enough to send him hurtling to the ground. Tidus sat up and touched the target of Wakka's blow, staring fearfully into furious eyes. Tidus' eyes widened when Wakka took hold of his vest and roughly shook him. "If you tell Yuna I touched you I'm going to beat the shit out of you, you understand?"

Tidus quickly nodded his head. "I won't," He responded weakly.

Wakka glanced down at his exposed member. "Hurry and put your clothes back on," He commanded while roughly pulling him up by his elbow.

Tidus rushed over to the desk to retrieve his clothing and briskly wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"Bend over," Wakka ordered with a condescending grin upon his features.

Tidus looked back and started, "I…"

"Just do it," Wakka interjected.

Tidus bent forward and felt tears creeping back up to his eyelids. His humiliating and exposed position made him feel like he was merely for Wakka's pleasure, and then to be discarded when Wakka no longer desired sex for the moment.

Wakka squeezed the smooth cheeks with his hands and gave it a firm slap. "Now go cover yourself up."

He slowly pulled the soft cotton up to his waist. He weakly glanced over his shoulder at Wakka and felt a few tears caress his cheek.

"I wonder if they offer psychiatry in the Farplane…" She mumbled. Yuna gasped, surprised by how suddenly Wakka had opened the door. A gust of air blew against her form. He looked down at her with a slightly irritated grin and leaned against the frame. "How may I help you, Yuna?" He asked.

Yuna straightened her form. "Umm… I was very concerned when I realized I was actually hearing screaming down the Hallway. And it sounded _alot_ like Tidus. Is everything alright in here?"

She peered through the crack of the door and saw Tidus sitting on the bedside with a solemn look on his face. He glanced up at Yuna with a disturbingly miserable expression to his delicate features. She stared into Wakka's eyes, searching for any signs of anger or cruelty, and found none.

"It's probably just…R-Rikku's snoring," Wakka stammered. "Yeah, that's it."

"Well I doubt she screams in her sleep. Not too many people do." Yuna remarked, a little suspicious of Wakka's whereabouts.

Wakka chuckled and laid his palm affectionately on Yuna's cheek. "You know, you're getting prettier everyday, ya?"

"Really?" she asked. A blush crept upon her cheeks as she looked bashfully back up at him.

"Well, you better grow up faster before _Tidus_ gets prettier than you." He quipped. Wakka quickly glanced warily back at him.

Yuna giggled. "Oh Wakka, you're so funny!" She smiled brightly and skipped jubilantly down the hall.

Wakka slammed the door behind him and leaned against the wood. He gave Tidus a sly grin and stared down at his body. "Take your clothes off," He ordered. Tidus looked frightfully back up into his cold eyes now that Yuna was gone. He whined and clutched onto the sheet as he continued to cry.

"Wakka, I don't want to do this." He said softly. Tears were steaming down onto his cheeks as he spoke, "And I don't want to cheat on Auron either!"

"You shut up!" Wakka approached the bed and sat down next to Tidus. Tidus became paralyzed with fear and could only cry and lay defenseless on the mattress. Wakka suggestively stroked Tidus' blonde hairs. "Don't worry. I'm not going to 'rape' you. I just want to touch you…" He whispered.

Tidus swallowed and looked back up at Wakka with tears in his eyes. "Then you'll let me go?" He asked innocently.

Wakka picked up a bottle and swigged down its remaining contents. "Of course I would…"

Tidus hadn't noticed that he was drinking earlier. He rolled onto his side and curled up into a fetal position. Wakka's breath was heavy with alcohol when he whispered, "Take off everything but your boxers."

Wakka slid his hand over Tidus' shoulder as he removed his vest. Tidus pulled down his shorts and glanced back at Wakka with uncertainty in his baby blue eyes. Wakka suckled onto the smooth expanse of skin on his shoulders. His skin felt so smooth under his hands as he fondled his nipples and traveled lower down his torso.

Tidus bit his lip to keep from screaming when Wakka's hands found the waistband of his boxers. Wakka slid his hands under the soft cotton and Tidus gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. Wakka gently caressed the tip of his member and his ministrations were making him nervous. "Wakka, stop!" he cried out.

"Ssshhh…" Wakka murmured. Tidus' form fitting boxers started to feel constricting as his erection grew. Wakka started to slowly pull off the stretchy fabric. Tidus arched his back when he felt Wakka's erection press firmly into his side.

"Roll over." He commanded.

"Why? So you can fuck me!" Tidus cried out. "I've had enough!"

He aggressively shoved Wakka away and clumsily rolled off the bed. He quickly pulled his vest and shorts back on and ran towards the door. His heart started pumping faster when he saw Wakka's erection petruding out his zipper.

"Get back on the bed!" He yelled.

"No! Get away or I'll scream!" He threatened.

* * *

The sound of Rin's laughter ringing in Auron's ear was maddening. He was about ready to strangle him when the shackles on his wrist reminded him of his current state. Rin looked into his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "I saw that gesture. Interesting how you would try to hurt me for no particular reason at all…" 

Auron just narrowed his eyes and said, "I do have a reason."

"And just what is that reason? Tell me, Auron…would you ever hit Tidus if he upset you?"

"First of all, I would never hit him." Auron exhaled and said, "Not only is he too emotional to handle such a circumstance, but I have no desire to do so."

"What if he tried to hurt you? Would you defend yourself?"

Auron's eyebrows tensed. "Why are you asking me so many questions about him? I swear, if you did anything stupid, anything you might _regret_, then I'll send you to Hell myself."

Rin scrunched up his face in anger and slid off Auron's lap. He leaned his body against the metal cart and cleared his voice. "Again…How do you feel?" He said in a detached tone.

Auron glared at him. "How the fuck do you think I feel?"

Rin glanced down at his watch and said, "Let's not waste time, rather than getting to know each other better. And I do not appreciate your hostile or profane mannerisms."

Auron sighed and looked down at the floor. "Can you at least unshackle one of my wrists?" He asked hopefully.

Rin laughed and folded his arms across his chest. "Why? So you can pick the lock with your free hand and escape?" Rin added sarcastically, "I'd be _so_ overjoyed. Not to mention that you'd probably gouge out my eyes and tear my limbs off, and just…beat the shit out of me in the process. That would make my day."

Auron sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He felt so drained by Rin's presence, as though he was sucking the life source out of him. "Rin, why am I even here? What do you even plan to do to me? Do you even know what to do with yourself?"

Rin stood up and laid his hands on his hips. "You know, you just reminded me of something……something I've always wanted to do...since I was a little child." He clasped his hands together and smiled with tears gathering in his eyes. "I had always wanted to be a psychiatrist."

Auron stared back at him with complete indifference.

"Do you want to know why?" Rin asked, his voice weak with tears.

"I personally don't give a shit." Auron shrugged.

Rin pulled a revolver gun out his back pocket and aimed it point-blank at Auron's skull. "Don't you want to know why?" He repeated aggressively.

Auron quickly responded, "I'd love to, Rin."

Rin smiled solemnly. "I knew you would…"

Auron was startled when Rin suddenly sat upon his lap and rested his head against his shoulder. "When I was a young Al Bhed, people used to tease me because my teeth were purple. All the teeth specialist and all of Spira's potions didn't work. Until one day, I kidnapped a boy who used to tease me and stole his teeth. Now they look so pretty!"

Rin looked back at Auron and smiled. Auron squinted his eyes when the light reflected off them. "See?"

"But what does that have to do with psychiatry?" Auron inquired.

Rin contorted his eyebrows in confusion. "Isn't that what you call a tooth doctor?"

Auron sighed and shook his head. "Why me?" he mumbled.

Rin grinned and looked back at Auron. "What did you use to be before you became a guardian?"

Auron grunted. "None of your business."

Rin narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so harsh? You know what; I think I will give you that needle. Shove it right up your ass, too."

Auron grinned. "I'm sure you've done that to yourself as well."

"Errr!" He growled, clutching his fists onto shirt. Rin stood up and glared down at Auron. He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You know, you are a very rude man for a guardian."

"I don't mind being rude," Auron retorted. "_You're_ being rude for tying me up like this."

Rin's lips curved into a sly smile. "I'll show you rude."

* * *

Wakka clutched onto Tidus' vest and threw him onto the desk. He tore his shorts off and muffled Tidus' shrill screaming. Wakka chuckled, his eyes scanning Tidus' vulnerable position as he leaned exposed over the desk. His arousal sharpened as he lunged forward, his precum dripping off his tip as they formed pools of white on the wooden floor. 

Tidus grimaced when he felt the pressure of Wakka's body on top his back. His instinct told him to fight back, but he was paralyzed with fear when he felt Wakka's hot breath wash over his neck as he chuckled ominously into his ears. He jerked forward when he felt Wakka's hand slowly trailing up his smooth thighs.

"Let me go!" Tidus grunted as he struggled to free himself. Wakka only pressed harder onto Tidus' body, causing him to cry out as he gasped for air. Wakka's weight crushed him. He couldn't even breath, much less call for help or fight back. Tidus' eyes were glazed over in tears. He sobbed, trying to hold them back, as a few managed to slip over his eyelids. "…please…" He begged softly. He sobbed again; he felt his salty tears slide between his lips. His lips started to tremble uncontrollably as he foreshadowed the intense pain he would endure momentarily. He cried out as he felt Wakka's hands groping his mid-section and then resting on his buttocks.

Tidus jumped when he felt Wakka's member slide in-between his buttocks. Tidus started to shake and whine as he felt the tip entering his anus. "Stop it Wakka!" Tidus cried out, tears caught in his throat. Tidus' body tensed and he clenched his teeth as he felt Wakka slide a bit further inside him. Then Wakka abruptly pulled out, causing Tidus to moan in agony at the wincing pain. His heart burned in his chest as he felt a warm streak sliding down his thighs.

"This isn't gonna work…" Wakka groaned. Wakka grabbed Tidus by his waist and he yelled and kicked wildly, trying to liberate himself from his grasp. Wakka shoved him hard onto the bed, causing him to knock his head violently against the headboard. Tidus held his head and let his tears fall freely as the excruciating pain in his head throbbed mercilessly. Wakka quickly grabbed hold of Tidus' waist and pulled him up by his vest.

"Help!" Tidus screamed as Wakka grasped onto his vest and tore it off his chest. He stripped him of the rest of his accessories until his body was fully nude and exposed. Wakka undressed himself and shoved Tidus against the linen sheets and kissed him fiercely. The heat of his lustful blood throbbed between their bodies. Wakka's hot hands ran over every inch of his body and Tidus squirmed under every touch. Wakka broke the kiss and supported his weight on his elbows. He looked down into Tidus' weary eyes, and took pleasure in the sound of his erotic panting as he reclaimed the breath stolen from his lungs. "You know, you're like a living, breathing sex toy," He whispered into his ears. Tidus frowned at Wakka's strange and disturbing remark. Then Wakka nudged his erection at Tidus' entrance and his eyes flew open.

Tidus banged his fists against Wakka's firm chest and bawled out loud as he tried to push him off. "Get off me!" Tidus screamed again as Wakka firmly grasped onto his shoulders, making them burn and bruise, as he pressed him hard against the soft mattress. Tidus cried so hard he could barely see anymore for the tears rested heavily onto his eyelids. He screamed out again when he felt Wakka's hands gruffly clasp onto his knees.

Wakka grew annoyed of Tidus' vexing screaming for it attempted to draw attention to this room. "Shut up!" Wakka yelled in frustration. He raised his hand and backhand slapped him hard across his delicate cheek. Tidus shrieked and glared back at Wakka through disheveled wisps of blonde hair. His cheek flushed and inflamed as he felt it burning with pain.

Tidus cried out, "Stop it Wakka!" Wakka looked down into Tidus' pretty, cerulean eyes as they gazed up at him, glazed over in tears, and glistening with deep sadness and fear. Tidus sniffled and whispered, "Please….don't hurt me…" in the softest tone. The room became ominously quiet, save for Tidus' soft sniffling and crying. The dark atmosphere felt heavy with both sorrow and desire. Then Wakka held Tidus' head firmly into his hands and pressed his lips roughly against his. Tidus whimpered as Wakka aggressively kissed him, bruising his lips and biting into his flesh. Tidus gagged when he felt Wakka force his tongue through his lips, probing his mouth and leaving remnants of his warm saliva.

Tidus shoved himself away from Wakka and slid out from his grasp. He quickly crawled away from him, but the sheet entangled onto his heel and he rolled onto the floor. Tidus' head slammed against the floor and he cried out. He glared in the direction of Wakka's laughter and caught his eyes scanning his naked body. He glanced down at himself and saw that his legs were spread wide open for Wakka's viewing. Tidus gasped and pulled the sheet around himself and held it tightly between his fists.

Wakka stood beside the bed and folded his brawny arms. "What? You afraid of me looking at your privates, ya?"

Wakka approached him and Tidus cried out and hid in a corner, fearing that Wakka would molest him any further. Wakka kneeled down and grabbed hold of his shoulders, pressing him hard against the wall. Tidus inhaled shakily and cried out, "St-Stop touching me…" His sentence trailed off as he felt tears forming in his throat.

"Oh, c'mon…I won't hurt ya…" Wakka whispered huskily. "This'll be fun…"

'_Fun for who?' _He thought. Tidus felt very sexually confused and even more so scared. He had always found Wakka to be an attractive man, unquestionably. But without his redeeming kind, gentle disposition, he longer appealed to him. He swallowed hard and glanced up into Wakka's sex craving eyes, burning holes into his flesh. If he wasn't emotionally attached to Auron, and if certain areas of his body weren't so painfully tight, he might've even enjoyed his penetrating stare. But too bad he wasn't.

Wakka pressed his right hand against Tidus' chest, making it difficult for him to move. Tidus whined; the feeling of being defenseless frightened him almost as much as being the prey of a sexual predator. The sheet draped down loosely over Tidus' shoulder, alluring Wakka to slide his hand underneath the top. Wakka slowly slid his hands further down across Tidus' hard chest. He flinched when he felt Wakka's cold fingertips fondle his nipple. Then he let his fingers caress his firm abs. "Oh, you're so sexy Tidus…" He murmured huskily. Tidus' smooth skin enticed Wakka's hands to trail further down, grazing slightly over his member. Tidus jumped. He let out a suppressed moan and tried to pull away when Wakka tightened his grasp on his collarbone. Wakka griped and squeezed his member painfully between his grasp. Tidus squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered submissively. He tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but the impeccable grip on his collarbone prevented movement.

Tidus sniveled and whined. "Please stop…" He begged. Wakka's touch was unnerving and demoralizing. Wakka ignored his pleading and rested his hand on the masculine curve of his hip. He could feel Tidus shaking and glanced up and saw fear and panic in his delicate, blue eyes. Wakka swiftly brushed his fingertips across Tidus' member again and he jumped back against the wall and let out a loud squeal. Tidus turned away to flee, but then Wakka grasped him by his waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Tidus sobbed and tried to push him off, but Wakka had wrapped one arm across his shoulders and the other clutched around his waist.

Wakka's body temperature alone was unnerving. For at one instant it was hot with passion and lust, and the next icy cold with insensitivity and fierceness.

Wakka painfully stroked his lips across Tidus', causing them to bruise slightly and throb in pain. Tidus' eyebrows arched and he whimpered as Wakka slid his tongue through his lips. The hand that was clutching his waist slid down farther until it was squeezing onto his ass, and he could feel Wakka's hardened member rubbing against his hip. Tidus was both surprised and frightened by how swollen and aroused Wakka was; he could even feel his veins pressing up against his skin.

Wakka moaned into Tidus' mouth. Every time he felt his member graze Tidus he grew even more excited and thrusted slightly against his hip. His precum drained freely and started to trickle down Tidus' back. Wakka suddenly felt an amazingly strong urge to fuck Tidus, and he stood up and heaved Tidus' lithe form over his shoulders. "Please let me go! Just put me down, please! Wakka don't do this to me!" Tidus begged to be released and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Tidus cried out, "This can't be happening! Not again…"

Tidus slipped away from him, but then Wakka turned around and tripped his ankles. Tidus fell flat against a wall making a loud thud. He slid down to his knees and touched his nose, feeling warm blood trickling out of it. Wakka walked behind him and dug his fingers into Tidus' blonde hair, and pulled his head back. Tidus' eyes widened and he swallowed hard seeing Wakka's erection wavering in his face. Tidus shrieked fearfully as he felt Wakka drag him over to the bed by his hair. Wakka sat down on the edge and shoved Tidus' head in-between his legs. "Suck," He ordered. Tidus cried uncontrollably as he felt Wakka's strong grip guide him closer to his throbbing manhood.

Tidus hesitantly opened his mouth and wrapped it around Wakka's delicate skin. Wakka moaned as he felt Tidus' tongue gently swirl around his tip. Tidus' slight inexperience caused him to accidentally dig his teeth into Wakka's skin, yet it aroused him all the same. Wakka impulsively pushed himself deeper into Tidus, causing him to deep throat him. Tidus almost gagged, he started to cry again when Wakka clenched painfully onto his hair. Tidus sucked sharply onto Wakka's penis, causing him to moan louder and thrust his hips. Tidus tried not to choke as he felt Wakka penetrate his mouth as far as humanly possible. Tidus sucked more vigorously, he could tell that he was on the verge of climax. He sobbed as he felt Wakka continue to thrust into his mouth and clutch onto his hair. Then Wakka suddenly inhaled as he reached his climax. He released himself inside of Tidus' mouth and then pushed him away. He choked on Wakka's thick, sticky semen and barely managed to swallow all of it. He inhaled rapidly and kneeled all fours as he caught his breath.

Sooner than Tidus' body could register, Wakka's hands had slipped in-between his legs and grabbed his testicles. Tidus gasped and his eyes widened as he felt Wakka clutch painfully onto them. "…please let go…" Tidus begged, tears rolling off his cheeks onto the floor. Wakka let go and then heaved Tidus onto his shoulders again, careful not to let him squirm.

"You better not try to run!" Wakka yelled. He slipped Tidus off his shoulders and onto the bed. Wakka straddled himself in-between Tidus' thighs and muffled his screaming with another rough kiss. Wakka slid his hands in-between Tidus' sun-kissed thighs as he continued to probe his mouth with his tongue. Tidus squirmed under his violating touch and clamped his legs shut in self defense. Tidus started to scream into his mouth when Wakka shoved his finger into his insides. Wakka probed him deeper, enjoying the feel of Tidus' breath quickening with every scream.

Then Tidus jumped and let his guard down when he felt Wakka bite his tongue. Wakka broke the forced kiss, and he caught his breath. "Don't move or I'll fuck you until your ass splits in two," He said crossly. Tidus shivered and swallowed hard, the threat of being tore in half appalling him.

Tidus finally submitted to his ways, perfectly aware of how defenseless he'd become. He cried out when he felt Wakka spreading his thighs wider than they where intended for. Wakka's eyes gazed upon his wanton and vulnerable position as every portion of his most intimate flesh was revealed to him. It was humiliating. Wakka's ache became painfully erect and he could no longer tolerate not plunging into Tidus' depths. Wakka chuckled and dug his teeth into Tidus' neck. Tidus sobbed harder as he felt his thighs sliding over Wakka's shoulders. He looked down and saw Wakka's member just as stiff and rigid as it was before.

Tidus froze. He could feel his heart threatening to jump out his chest as he felt Wakka nudge at his entrance. His eyes widened and he caught his breath as he felt Wakka's full length entering his tightness and tearing his muscles. His mouth gaped open and his tears fell inaudibly as Wakka thrusted into him at full force. The pain was so excruciating that Tidus couldn't even bring himself to scream. It was too late and all he could do was cry. Then Tidus' muscles clamped down painfully on Wakka.

"Ouch!" Wakka yelled. He glared at Tidus and shook him angrily, "Stop doing that!"

Tidus winced when he saw Wakka raise his hand in anger. Wakka's hand collided harshly with his cheek, causing him to yelp and look away. Tidus cried out as the tears spilled over his soft eyes and the burning blow seared his skin.

Tidus forced his muscles to relax, allowing Wakka to further coerce into his entrails. Wakka chuckled softly and groped Tidus' smooth, taut legs as they hung over his shoulders. Tidus shivered as he felt Wakka's cold hands touch him intimately, resting on his hips. Tidus jumped and cried out when he felt Wakka's hands slide in-between his thighs and pinch his buttocks.

Wakka groaned and sucked in his breath as felt Tidus' tightness encompass him. "Damn, you feel good…" He hissed.

When Tidus became aware of the sharp pain, he squeezed his eyes shut and moaned out his anguish as he laid on his back, looking dazed up at the ceiling. He wished he would faint, but he couldn't, and he was forced to endure the intense pain as he felt as Wakka smoldering his sensitive flesh like an acid. Tidus cried harder and sobbed as he felt Wakka pound harder and faster into him.

Then he gasped and arched his back as he felt Wakka graze over that spot. "Ohhh…." Tidus moaned softly. Tidus grimaced and looked away as he tried to contain himself. He hated it when it felt good. This wasn't the first time he'd been forced, but nothing bothered him more than when he partially enjoyed this experience. Tidus cried harder and whimpered softly, trying not to pant, as he felt Wakka thrust harder into him. Tidus hated looking up at the ceiling, he hated the sounds of the bedsprings bouncing rhythmically in his ears, feeling Wakka breathing onto his neck and getting screwed, knowing that all he could do was lay there and cry. He felt like a whore, like he was being used.

Wakka grasped tighter onto Tidus' thighs, digging his nails into his toned skin. Wakka heard him cry out softly from underneath him again. Tidus couldn't stand looking up at the ceiling anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of being somewhere else right now. Somewhere peaceful where he wouldn't have to hear Wakka's moaning or feel his sweat-soaked body grinding up against his skin.

"Ahhh!" He suddenly cried out. Tidus suppressed another moan into a soft whine and his eyelashes flickered quickly. Wakka glanced down at the look of euphoria in Tidus' tearglazed eyes. Wakka's breath was heavy when he whispered, "You like being fucked, don't you?"

Tidus sobbed and looked away from him. He couldn't dare look into the eyes of a rapist.

Tidus jumped when he felt Wakka tighten his fingertips onto his nipples. He squeezed them until they turned red and inflamed, twisting them out of proportion.

"Stop it!" He exclaimed. Tidus curled his toes as he struggled not to thrust his hips when Wakka hit his prostate. Soon Wakka pounded mercilessly into Tidus as he neared his climax. Tidus squealed; feeling as though Wakka had just torn him in half. Tidus clenched the sheets and grimaced as he felt Wakka graze it again, causing even his penis to stir as it hung limply in-between his legs. He gasped with arousal when he felt Wakka's balls slide in-between his buttocks. Tidus' body shook from the tortuous mixture of pain with pleasure, and Wakka grasped one of his hands tightly onto his throat to keep him still.

Wakka finally reached his climax, and he pounded as hard and fast as he could, moaning loudly into Tidus' ears. Tidus tilted his head back and screamed as the pain became so unbearable he thought Wakka really did rip him in half. The bed shook and vibrated, and Wakka pressed himself firmly on top of Tidus, allowing him to thrust deeper into his bowels. The pain was so brutal that Tidus screamed in agony, his eyes were unable to focus anymore.

"It hurts Wakka stop!" He screamed. He clutched onto the sheet so intensely his nails almost dug through the material. Tears clouded his eyes until Wakka appeared to be nothing but a blur. Yet he could still feel his brutal ministrations.

"Oh god, Wakka stop! You're hurting me so much…please stop…" He rambled. His mouth articulated words before his mind could even process them. His breath became very shallow and rapid as Wakka continued to pummel his insides. With every scream he felt his lungs constricting. He became repulsed and humiliated when Wakka spread his legs even wider for further penetration. His thighs started to tremble from being pulled so far apart from one another and his body was coated with sweat.

Once Wakka's climax dimmed down, he panted and looked down at Tidus as he rested. Tidus was still crying, he couldn't look Wakka in his eyes and stared down at the floor. He pulled abruptly out of Tidus' sore hole, his semen squirting all over Tidus' thighs and anus. Tidus frowned; he hated the feel of a man's seed on his skin. Wakka dropped Tidus' legs off his shoulders and got off him and walked away. He was gone in an instant. Tidus cried out in pain but was relieved that it had stopped, for the moment…

Tidus could feel his warm tears flowing freely down his cheeks and neck as the pain continued to throb mercilessly. Tidus remembered being in that same position earlier this night. Only it felt much softer, loving, and pleasurable. He longed to be in his lover's arms again. He longed for Auron to return to him.

He looked down at Wakka's semen plastered on his stomach. His eyes traveled lower to his thighs and he felt a sharp ache in his chest when he saw thick, red blood staining the sheets and dripping down his thighs. Tidus began to whimper and squeezed his eyes shut. He hated being taken advantage of again. He could feel his warm tears sliding down his neck and onto his chest.

He looked down at the blood-stained sheets and gently touched himself. "Ah!" He screamed out when he felt the acute pain shock every nerve in his body. It stung horribly and he wouldn't dare do it again. He felt cold suddenly, now that Wakka's warm body wasn't all over him anymore, and he finally realized how chilly the room was. He tried to sit up, but the soreness in-between his legs was so overpowering that he couldn't even sit up straight. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning, and felt moist tears gliding down his cheeks like shallow rainfall.

His eyes glanced down again at the blood flowing freely down his thighs. Every time he thought about what had just took place he cringed knowing that someone had so aggressively touched him in the most intimate and sensitive area of his body. He didn't like very rough sex. He was still so tight and being pounded so ruthlessly, over and over, was far too much for him to manage. And Wakka's ministrations were far beyond just 'rough'. It seemed as though he actually _wanted _to see him in pain. He felt a bitter tear slide between his lips and swallowed hard, loathing the taste of Wakka's fluid still lingering in his mouth.

He brought his hands up to his face and cried softly into them. He could feel his tears slipping through his fingertips. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed by letting Wakka do this to him. He couldn't believe that someone he had gotten along with so well had just raped him. He was lost in an abyss of pain, confusion, and fear for what would happen to him next.

He could hear shuffling and drawers slamming and knew that Wakka was still lurking around in the distance. He looked up to see what he was doing, and his eyes widened in fear at the sight of seeing him drinking from a large bottle of alcohol, and three other empty bottles lying on the floor. He knew what alcohol did to people; impaired judgment. He was scared, sensing that Wakka might not know when to stop advancing on him.

"Tidus…" Wakka asked him, "How old are you?"

Tidus remained silent and kept his eyes peeled on the floor.

Wakka raised his voice, "I said, 'How old are you'?"

"Seventeen…" Tidus whispered softly. He sobbed and buried his face into his hands.

"Really…" Wakka subconsciously let the bottle slip from his grasp and roll to the floor. "Don't you think that's a little to young to be sleeping with men in their thirties, ya?"

Tidus knew he was talking about Auron. It never fazed him that Auron was about twice his age, and it didn't matter either.

"Whaz da word…" Wakka paused to think. Tidus noticed Wakka's words beginning to slur. "Isn'nit considered statutory rape to sweep with a minor?"

Tidus tried to dull out Wakka's faintly incoherent words. He felt uncomfortable thinking about Auron in this situation. His shame made it hard for him to even think about Auron especially after having become Wakka's little 'sex toy'. Yet at the same time he longed to be near him.

Tidus groaned at the sharp pain still throbbing in his innards. Even with Wakka's absence he still felt like he was being torn in half.

Wakka's condescending eyes traveled over Tidus' athletic body as he lay exposed on the bed. Wakka grinned sardonically at the slight erection in his loins. Tidus felt an intense stare upon his body and looked up to see Wakka gazing lustfully at him. He didn't see those pleasant, mocha brown eyes anymore. Instead he saw lust and impassiveness lying in its depths. Tidus' eyes glanced down at him and saw a semi-erection already stirred. Tidus swallowed hard and whined in fear. 'Doesn't he ever get exhausted?' Tidus wondered nervously.

Wakka's voice dropped half an octave when he murmured, "Come here." A heartless grin crept up the sides of his mouth.

Tidus' tear glazed eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Was he serious? He couldn't even get up, much less _walk _a short distance. And he would never do anything against his will, especially if it led to something so painful.

* * *

Auron snatched his arm away from Rin's grasp. "What the Hell is your problem?" He exclaimed. 

Rin growled. "Hey! I let one of your arms free so you better cooperate."

"Why?" Auron asked sternly, "So you can stick some needles up my ass?"

Rin shifted his body weight onto his left leg. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of needles?"

"I lied." Auron added, "Actually I'm just terrified of being injected by _you_."

Rin growled and grabbed a small bucket filled with ice cold water. Auron gulped when he saw the ice cubes floating across its surface. A chill steam drifted from it into the atmosphere. "This water is so cold it burns." Rin added with a smile.

He pulled his stool beside Auron and placed the bucket atop his lap. He gave him an unusual smirk before looking back down into its contents. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Auron was shocked by how obscene his question was. "Please, just let me go I don't think I feel _safe_ anymore." Auron responded with aggravation. He took his free arm and attempted to fumble with the padlock when Rin suddenly reached out for him.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed. Auron threw his arm away, causing Rin to accidentally spill the freezing cold water on himself. "Oh My God!" Rin screamed as it splashed across his face and damped his hair and clothes. He jumped up to his feet and feverishly rubbed his cheeks to restore body heat.

"Alright you rebellious tyrant!" Rin stomped over to his metal cart, leaving a trail of soggy puddles behind him, and grabbed his 5 inch long needle. He squinted his eyes and glared back at Auron. When Rin approached, Auron tried to slap his hand away. Rin took the yellow bucket and threw it on top his head before inserting his needle into Auron's thigh. Auron's muscles tightened around the obtrusive object. Auron's body started to tremble until it went limp and he collapsed upon the chair.

Rin examined his needle. "That's odd. I never remember it doing that before."

He removed the bucket and jumped back a whole foot. "Auron is that you?"

Rin gasped when he saw what he realized that he had somehow created a youth potion. Rin cried when he realized that the needle was empty. "There's no more left for _me_…"

Auron quickly picked the lock while Rin was preoccupied with his miserable existence. He stood up from the chair and grunted as he watched him clutching onto the needle like a little child.

* * *

"I say 'com'ere'." Wakka repeated. 

Tears ran down Tidus' cheeks and left faint streak marks. He kept his eyes peeled to the floor and murmured, "I can't."

"Whad'ya mean ya can't? 'Course you can." Wakka yelled angrily.

Tidus buried his hands into his palms. "No, I can't…"

"Hey!" Wakka waved an empty bottle at Tidus. "Don' make me come ova there!"

Tidus whined and slowly sat up; he bit his lower lip to suppress a strident scream. He quickly glanced over at Wakka gawking at him with such a lecherous gaze.

"Don' make me come ova there and torture you," Wakka threatened. He laughed obnoxiously at the startled expression on Tidus' face. Tidus sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the floor. The word 'torture' repeatedly rang in his ears. He rose to his feet but soon collapsed to the floor with the sheet tangled around his waist. Wakka clutched his stomach and laughed at his pathetic attempt at walking. Tidus felt tears fall to his cheeks. The sheet entwined around his waist collected dust as he struggled to his knees.

"What? You gonna crawl ova here like an animal?" Wakka snickered.

Tidus held onto the footboard to steady his feet. Tidus' eyes widened as the unbearable pain struck him and he fell forward. He held out his hands to break his fall and buckled frailly against the floor. He cried at how weak and vulnerable he'd become. Wakka, in his drunken stupor, grabbed hold of Tidus' wrists and dragged him over towards the desk.

"Let me go!" Tidus cried out, tears caught in his throat. Wakka ignored him and positioned him onto his lap as he leaned back on the chair. Tidus clasped his hands onto the armrests when Wakka tightened his arm around his waist. Tidus was repelled by the strong scent of alcohol in his breath. Wakka attempted to kiss Tidus' smooth lips, but he quickly turned his head. Wakka grasped onto Tidus' shoulders and steadied him. "C'mon, stop fighting me."

Tidus squirmed in his grasp. "Stop it."

Wakka kissed the expanse of skin on his neck and elicited a small moan form Tidus. "You like that don't you?"

"Stop touching me like that." Tidus attempted to push him away when Wakka firmly grasped onto his jaw and forced their lips to make contact. He forcefully delved his tongue past his lips and Tidus couldn't help but mewl with every stroke of his tongue against lips. 'What am I doing?' Tidus widened his eyes and quickly turned away his head. "Leave me alone, you jerk!"

Wakka accidentally dropped an empty bottle on the floor. He was surprised it didn't splatter into glass fragments. "I'm a jerk, ya?"

He picked it up and noticed that the tip was cracked. The lip of the bottle was jagged and a long streak ran down its side. He held it tensely in his grasp, just enough not to shatter it.

Wakka attempted to kiss him when Tidus craned his neck away from his reach. The sudden movement caused Wakka's beverage to slip out his hands and fall to the floor. Wakka grew angry and slowly picked it back up again. Tidus looked towards the floor with fear in his eyes. Wakka grabbed hold of his shoulders and forced him against his torso. "I'll show ya a jerk…"

"No! No!" Tidus whined. He tried to squirm out of Wakka's grasp. Wakka ruefully spread his legs apart with his knees. He took the jagged edge of the bottle and shoved it far up Tidus' entrails. Tidus let out a harsh scream and dug his nails into Wakka's back. "Wakka stop!" Tidus cried heavily as the bottle was thrusted back into him. He bit onto his lip hard enough to draw blood as he could feel the sharp edge tearing apart his skin and ripping his muscles.

Wakka pushed him off his lap and quickly discarded the bottle. Tidus looked back up at Wakka with an absolutely terrified expression.

"I'm not done with you yet." Wakka confirmed as he grabbed hold of his waist and threw him atop the pillowy mattress. Yet its softness was none the least comforting at the moment.

Tidus tried to crawl away when Wakka seized him by his waist. He outstretched his hand hopefully, trying to grasp onto the headboard so he could pull himself away. But then Wakka pulled his body back against his and grasped tightly onto his torso. Wakka clutched his hands painfully around Tidus' growing erection causing him to scream out. Tidus was petrified of Wakka's erection sliding between his buttocks and he futilely tried to liberate himself. With a surge of strength, Wakka shoved Tidus forward and had him bent on all fours. Wakka's hands hastily spread his thighs further apart and he firmly grasped him at the junction between his hips and his thighs. Wakka chuckled and said, "And now for my favorite position."

With a vengeance, he tore into Tidus' entrance. Tidus' eyes flickered open; he moaned in pain and clasped the sheets between his fists. Wakka thrusted hard into Tidus, sending him forward onto the sheets. Wakka dug his nails into Tidus' flesh and moaned. He hadn't fucked such a tight ass before, and the feeling of Tidus' blood mixing with his own semen was strangely exhilarating. Wakka thrusted his hips faster and harder, pushing him harder and harder against the sheets. His shift in position allowed Wakka even further penetration. Tidus' breath became ragged and sharp as he felt Wakka graze over the cut incised into his flesh. He never experienced such pain as he did from being stretched, cut internally, and then fucked so ruthlessly.

Every time Wakka stabbed into him it scratched his internal cut and the pain was beyond unbearable. Wakka looked down at Tidus' taut little ass and was a little turned off by the blood and semen streaming freely down his thighs, but to a drunken fool it seemed completely natural. He was fortunate enough to be temporarily hard-of-hearing for he couldn't hear Tidus' unearthly, tortured screams. Tidus clutched so tightly onto the sheets that the seams started to tear, his eyes squeezed so tight he'd thought he'd lost his eyesight. Tidus tried to think of any possible thought that could tune out his pain, but the more he tried the worst it seemed. Tidus couldn't call for help, his screaming was far past articulation, and Wakka was too fierce to let him go. He seriously thought he was going to die this way. Either from blood loss, infection, or the insufferable pain. Or any more of Wakka's unspeakable acts.

Wakka suddenly felt dead cold, like an icicle. That's exactly how it felt, like he was being impaled with a sharp icicle.

Certain areas of his asshole that normally would've elicited pleasure now sent a sharp pain every time Wakka thrusted upon it. Tidus' eyes were now dry from all the crying and he started to feel dehydrated. Tidus didn't know why this had to be so painful. He didn't know what in hell Wakka was doing back there, he could feel it, but he couldn't see it, and didn't like it. All he could see were damp spots on the pillows caused by his tears and the sheet clutched rigidly into his hand. Part of the reason why Wakka enjoyed this position so much was the degree of penetration but also its vulnerability.

"Wakka, what the fuck are you doing to me!" He shouted.

Wakka's eyes flew open as he reached his climax and collapsed atop of Tidus. His weight was crushing compared to his slim build. The sheet was drenched with tears. Wet spots tainted the cloth different shades with sporadic red stains splattered across it. Tidus was relieved when he felt Wakka's weight lifted off him. He became dizzy and faint, he could hardly focus. His body rolled off the side off the bed and he collapsed to the floor. Its hard, cool surface felt insensitive to his aching body. He grimaced seeing the blood dripping down the bottle, still experiencing the pain.


	8. Auron's Reaction

_Continuing from Chapter 7_

"Come over here," Dona whispered.

Kimahri looked suspiciously at the exotic plant that shook. "I said come over here!" It yelled. Kimahri stared down at it and gently touched one of its leaves. It growled and shouted, "I need your help!"

Dona folded her arms and looked around the dark hallway. She pulled back a few leaves and looked up at Kimahri. "I need to find a way out of here, but all the doors are locked, and the closest windows to the ground where all eight feet up. If you can find a safe exit I will reward you for your services." She said, her eyes scanning the dark hallway.

"Why do you hide?" Kimahri asked in a deep, gravelly tone.

"Because…" Dona sighed impatiently and veiled herself behind the wild leaves. "Bartello's missing and some mysterious idiot keeps harassing me."

"Fine." Kimahri agreed. "Kimahri help."

* * *

Auron was immediately taken back by the odor of the room. It smelt like bodily fluid, blood, and sex. Auron held his high collar over his nose and slid through the crack in the door. It was dark, but a half shut window cast a modest, eerie glow upon the room. His brow contorted in anger when he saw the disheveled, blood-spattered sheets and the cups of blood staining the wooden flooring, torn fabric lying in shards atop the floorboards. He held his breath when he heard a soft, tenor pitch cry within close proximity. His heart pounded in his chest, he instantly recognized Tidus' voice. 

Auron looked down and saw a thin trail of blood leading into a corner obscured by the large bed. He shifted his weight and almost slipped. He could feel the warmness of blood under the sole of his boot, and finally realized how large a quantity was dispersed throughout the room. Tidus' crying rang dreadfully in his ears and he quickly rushed over to him.

He kicked a few empty bottles out of his way, until he noticed the chipped one with Tidus' blood dripping down its neck. He picked it up and almost shattered it in his tense grasp, somehow knowing how it was used maliciously against him. His eyes traveled to the darkened corner by the nightstand and he caught his breath. He saw what the dead end the trail of blood led to and was shocked to see Tidus curled up in a small pool of blood.

"Auron…" He cried out softly, "Where are you…" He sniffled, his words diminished by tears of despair.

"Oh, Tidus…" He whispered almost inaudibly. He felt the thundering sound of his heart beating in his ears; its tempo becoming rapid. The glass slipped from his grasp, and it collapsed onto the floor like a wilted rose.

His eyes scanned over his backside, which was reddened with scratch marks. His back was to him, but he could tell that his left cheek was inflamed and bruised. Auron looked away when he saw the blood dripping from between his thighs. He felt a tear running down from his eye and he quickly brushed it away. He had to be strong for the both of them. Yet hearing Tidus whimpering like he was utterly defenseless and wounded tore at his heart.

He knelt before Tidus, gently laying his hand on his side. Tidus jumped and cried out, fearing that Wakka had come back for him. He shielded his face with his arms and recoiled from his touch. "P-please don't hurt me…I-I won't tell anyone, I promise…Don't t-touch me like that, it hurts…please don't…" He rambled on.

"Ssshhh…" Auron whispered coolly and affectionately caressed his jaw line. "Don't worry. It's me, Auron."

"It hurts so much when you touch me like that…stop it…go away…" Tidus continued to ramble on, pleading whoever it may be to go away. Auron sighed and tilted his face towards him, looking deeply into his anguished, blue eyes. "I'm here," He said.

Tidus' crying dimmed down a little and he rolled over, anxious to see Auron again.

"Auron…" He said softly. He was confused by this younger looking appearance, but then he caught sight of that familiar scar. He smiled slightly, and glanced into his eyes. He wanted to hug him, but he was too weak to even sit up. "Auron…" He said frantically, "Am I…am I bleeding?"

"I…can't really tell…" He feigned. Auron gently reached out for him and positioned him on his lap. Tidus whimpered when he tried to sit him up, so he supported his back on his arm. Auron moved a few tousled strands of blonde hair from his eyes and noticed that his left eye was indeed slightly bruised and discolored. He gasped when he saw the finger indentation and bruises along his neck. He then noticed his inflamed nipples and the red bite marks trailing down his neck and knew what happened to him. Auron gently stroked the bruises on his neck, trying to ease some of the pain.

He looked deeply into Tidus' eyes and became concerned by the fact that he couldn't even look back at him. He worried Tidus might've lost his self-esteem. He could tell by how red and pouty his eyes were that he had been crying for hours. "Tidus…" He asked, "What…what happened to you?"

Tidus finally looked back into his eyes. Auron saw tears glimmering on his frail, cerulean eyes, awestricken by how beautiful they looked when he was on the verge of crying. "I was raped…" He whispered.

Auron tightened his embrace on Tidus' frail body and held his head against his chest. Auron inhaled sharply, barely managing to hold back the few tears still daring to spill over. He could hear Tidus start to cry again. He gently stroked his soft, blonde hair and tried to soothe him. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that…" Auron murmured. Auron continued to let Tidus cry softly against his chest. He kissed his forehead and murmured, "I can only imagine what you're going through, but I'll try my best to comfort you."

Tidus sniffed and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Being here is enough," He said weakly.

Tidus laid his hand on Auron's shoulder and glanced up into his eyes again. He turned his head away, but then Auron held his face and turned it back in his direction. "Don't be afraid to look at me. I won't hurt you in any way," He said. He rubbed his bruised cheek with his thumb. Auron leaned forward and tenderly kissed him on his lips.

Auron pulled away and held him affectionately in his arms. Tidus was surprised by how soft and tender he was with him. He almost didn't think Auron was capable of being so sensitive with his body; he was so used to his rough and powerful side. Tidus rested his head on Auron's chest; he could hear his heart pounding faintly.

"I will always love you, no matters what happens to you." He whispered. He pulled his red cloak protectively around Tidus' nude form. Tidus grinned slightly, he felt so warm and cozy lying on Auron's lap with his cloak wrapped around him.

"Who raped you?"He asked forcefully, Tidus could hear his words rumbling in his chest cavity.

Tidus' eyes flew open and he felt like he was stabbed in his gut. Telling Auron he had been raped was hard enough, but to tell him who did it was impossible. He was too ashamed to admit it was Wakka, and was scared he might even come after him again. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't imagine being raped again…

"It…" Tidus hesitated. "I-I don't know _who _it was…"

Auron sighed. He knew he was lying and trying to hide something from him. His keen ears even remembered his somewhat distinct reverberation…_"I won't tell anyone…"_

"Tidus, don't lie. I know you're lying. Don't hide the truth from me. You have to tell someone. If not, he might do it again or even do it to someone else next time." Auron kissed Tidus on his forehead again; he could tell he was nervous.

"I can't. It's too hard." Tidus said with tears caught in his throat. He started to cry again and he frailly wrapped his arms around Auron's waist.

Auron's voice rose slightly. "You need to tell me who did this to you. It's not right to just let him get away! How can justice be served if you can't even tell _me_? I realize that your pride means a lot to you, but you need to tell someone."

Tidus swallowed hard. He sobbed, "I'm only telling you this because you're my lover and I don't want to keep secrets from you….It was…..Wakka…"

Auron raised his eyebrows and was surprised to be hearing this. "Are you sure?" He asked, flabbergasted. He didn't think Wakka was capable of even thinking about doing something so serious and immoral.

Tidus nodded. He was relieved to have gotten it off his chest, but now his self esteem was at an all time low. "It was him. I-I saw his face, and I heard his voice, and he even said '_ya_' like he usually does…and I should know since he was so close to me…And he hurt me, too Auron!" He sobbed and added weakly, "He made me feel like I was worthless…."

"Hmmm…" Auron uttered. Tidus could hear his voice rumbling again. "I find it hard to believe. But, I take it you wouldn't joke about something so serious and that you're telling the truth. It does make since, however, since people are usually taken advantage of by someone who knows them…"

Tidus sighed and looked down to the floor, taking in what Auron had just said. Tears started to emerge onto his eyelids, recalling the horrid events that have occurred not too long ago. His long eyelashes glistened with a sheen coat of his own tears.

Tidus looked up and saw Auron's eyebrows contorted in anger. He finally noticed that Auron's shades were missing, and he could see a glint of rage in his dark eyes. Tidus shrieked when he felt Auron tighten his grasp on his shoulders. He could tell Auron wasn't trying to hurt him, but was overcome with anger. "Who raped you?" Auron repeated heatedly.

Tidus was a little intimidated by the deepness of his voice. He swallowed hard and whispered, "Wakka…"

Auron looked down to the floor. His expression was blank, save for his stern eyebrows. Seeing Tidus in pain was hard enough for him to deal with. But knowing he was forced by that horny bastard nearly pushed him over the edge.

"Tidus," Auron asked slowly out of curiosity, "Is this the first time…_this _has ever happened to you?"

Tidus started to cry again when he was reminded of the first time he'd been raped. He was just as scared, but even more resistant. And it wasn't by a close friend. It was by someone he barely knew, yet he was intimidated and unnerved by his stealthy and uncanny presence. "No." Tidus shook his head, his blonde hair wafting from cheek to cheek.

Auron's brow tensed. "It wasn't?" He asked, enraged by such a thought. "Who dared to do it to you then?"

Tidus sniffled and said, "It was Seymour."

"Seymour…" Auron repeated. Even more shocked to hear this. "Spira has become so corrupt!" He said angrily. He grew angry thinking of both Seymour and Wakka touching and fondling _his _Tidus in defiling ways that made him uncomfortable. He could imagine them ravaging upon his body, even though he had told them to stop, causing him so much pain in his most intimate of regions for their own sadistic pleasures, and then leaving him emotionally scarred and wounded. Auron's anger started to swell and he tried to rid himself of these horrible visions, but the more he tried the angrier he grew. "A Maester, of _all_ people, actually did this to you? Tidus are you telling me the truth?"

Tidus nodded, unable to speak due to the tears caught in his throat. He coughed and whispered, "It happened when he threw us in the Via Purifico. He…had his guards hold me back a while longer. They locked me in his bedroom, and it was odd the way he touched me. Then he attacked me and before I knew it he was trying to…" Tidus trailed off, unable to continue his sentence.

"How come you never told me?" Auron questioned.

Tidus inhaled shakily and he looked up into Auron's eyes. "I was scared. I had never been in that sort of situation before and I didn't know what to do. At first, I didn't even know that what he was doing to me was wrong…until he started to hurt me…"

"What did he do to you?" Auron asked, his blood still hot with anger. Tidus could even feel his body starting to heat up.

"He….at first, he just talked to me. I forgot what he said, but then…..he started to ask me _weird _questions. He asked me something like, if I had ever slept with a man before? And he asked me if I was a streetwalker or something, and how much I would cost…"

"A streetwalker?" Auron gasped, and closed his eyes as unwelcome memories flooded into his head.

"Yeah, he thought Yuna hired me as a prostitute, for some reason…" Tidus' voice rose and he tightened his embrace on Auron. "Then he approached me and wrapped his arms around me. Before I could react he was kissing me and pressing me up against the door. I was scared. I hadn't kissed too many girls and I was still pretty much a virgin. Then he started squeezing my butt and t-touching my crotch and I was so scared that I could barely even remain standing. So he took me to his bed and ordered me to take my clothes off. I don't know why I did, but I guess I was confused and did it because he's a Maester and I'm supposed to do whatever he tells me. Then he took his clothes off and I was alarmed by how aroused he was. I was afraid of what he would do to me next and I turned away from him. Then he laid down next to me and started touching and kissing on me again. Then he told me to roll over and I did. Then he started to kiss me again, and before I knew it, he was inside of me. I told him to stop. I told him that he was hurting me and he wouldn't stop. He kept on going and, and, I think I fainted, and…"

"It's okay," Auron said, "I understand."

Tidus looked back up at Auron and added, "Seymour was even more aggressive than Wakka." Tidus quickly looked away, knowing he had tried his best to leave out the major details of his ordeal with Seymour. Tidus started to chew his nails all the way down to the quick. It was a strange habit and he never really noticed it before.

Tidus suddenly started to cry so hard he started to shake. Auron placed his hand on the back of his head and murmured, "Ssshhh….it's over now…."

"No it's not! It's never over! I'll never get over it; it's too painful and emotionally traumatizing." Tidus sobbed and rambled, "And every night he would come up to my room, and make me lay down…"

"Tidus, are you still talking about Seymour?" Auron asked confusedly.

Tidus sniveled and ignored him, "And then…he would come back with a belt and whip me with it. I would cry and scream out, but he wouldn't _stop_. There were whelps all over my body. He said it would make me tougher, but all it did was hurt like Hell!"

Auron sighed and said, "Calm down…"

"Calm down!" Tidus exclaimed, "How can I calm down when one of my worst fears has happened to me…again? How…how can I Auron? I'll never calm down, not emotionally at least. Do you know what it feels like to be forced to do something so…so sinful against your will! And being completely helpless and unable to defend yourself? No, you don't! You'll never know what it feels like! No one can help. No one can take away this pain. Not you, not your 'Yevon' shit, or even the _bastards _who did this to me!" Tidus cried out and tightened his embrace on Auron's torso. "You'll never know…"

"How can you be so certain?" Auron asked softly.

Tidus looked up curiously into Auron's eyes. "What?"

"I said, 'How can you be so sure?' You heard me," He said firmly. He looked off into the distance, his eyes not focused on anything in particular. The pale moonlight reflected mysteriously onto his features.

"But…" Tidus started, "D-Didn't you say"

"I lied." He interjected. His eyelashes flickered and he looked down at the wooden floor. With a sigh he started, "Part of the reason why I even turned to Yevon is because I thought it would take away part of the humiliation I endured. It worked as a good distraction, but I still felt it. And the night terrors have never went away. Before I became a Guardian….I used to be a prostitute. How you ask? Well, to tell you the truth, when I was about your age I looked even more effeminate than you. Not until I became a guardian did I start to look my gender. Yep. I used to be a fucking whore, isn't that pleasant? So don't tell me I don't know shit. You're the one who doesn't know shit. It felt like I was getting paid to be raped. Everyday was a similar routine, about 10 or 12 times a day. So I never had time to cry."

Tidus became silent and stared down at his stubby nails. "I didn't know…I take back what I said. I was just--"

"Angry, Confused. I know. But I got over it. And soon you will, too. So, were you a virgin when he did this to you?" Auron inquired. He laid his hand on Tidus' back and gently rubbed his sore wounds.

"What?" Tidus whispered.

"Seymour…"

"Well, there were times when girls tried to convince me to sleep with them. We never did anything. But there were times when we would make out with our clothes off. For some reason, though, I never really liked girls too much. I was too preoccupied with Blitzball. And…" He said softly, "I kinda liked boys, too…I used to make out with this boy who lived nearby…"

Auron grinned and said, "Well a boy as pretty as you are couldn't possibly be 100 straight." Tidus chuckled a little and grinned. "But you're even a little too good-looking for your own good sometimes…" Auron added, raising an eyebrow and looking down at Tidus. "What am I to do with you?"

Tidus looked into his eyes and said, "Well, you could keep me locked up all day and stop by whenever you want to talk to me and have sex."

"That is illogical. I couldn't do that. But what I could do is keep an eye on you and make sure this never happens again. And you wouldn't believe what happened to me earlier. That idiot Rin had me locked up in a dark room and he asked me a shit load of stupid questions, and then he started flirting with me. He was probably confused or something." Auron gazed idly at Tidus' shoulder, recalling the events of his time wasted in Rin's company. His anger surged again, knowing that while he was with Rin he could've stopped Wakka's advances.

Auron grinned down at Tidus. "You've stopped crying a little," He said. "Don't worry; we'll get through this together."

Tidus placed his hands on Auron's face, enjoying the prickly feel of his facial hairs. He leaned up and kissed him on his lips. "I love you, Auron." He whispered.

Auron wrapped his arms around Tidus and rubbed their noses together. Tidus giggled and kissed him on his lips again. Auron kissed Tidus' jaw and murmured, "I love you, too, Tidus." Auron tickled Tidus' armpits and he laughed uncontrollably. Then Tidus shifted his position and he cried out, feeling a terrible pain in-between his legs. His eyes were teary and he frowned as he looked into Auron's eyes. "Auron…" He whined. "It still hurts…"

Auron looked down at his pants and saw bloodstains on his thighs. "I almost forgot," He said. He held Tidus gently in his arms and stood up. He carried him to the bed, but was disgusted by the blood and semen still lingering on it like a fungus. "That bastard…" Auron said under his breath. He knew once he came within several paces of Wakka that he'd dismember him, seeing as though he obviously doesn't know how to control himself appropriately. Then he'd beat him until his lungs collapsed.

Auron gently placed Tidus on the foot of the bed in the area farthest from any filthy stains. He took his cloak off and Tidus marveled at his chiseled arms. He wrapped his cloak around Tidus and picked him back up, affectionately cradling him in his arms. He was so light, it was like lifting air.

"Where are we going?" Tidus asked softly.

Auron paused to think. He wasn't so sure himself. And to make matters worse there weren't infirmaries and potions created for rape victims in Spira. "I'll find a clean bed for you to rest in," He decided.

Auron quickly walked out into the Hallway and was relieved to get Tidus out of that burdensome room. He closed the door behind him, and would only return to get his sword.

Tidus felt like a little child being carried like this. His eyes looked blankly up at Auron. He had mixed feelings about that room, and the bed it contained. In it he had experienced his first purely enjoyable, sexual experience with his lover Auron. Yet at the same time he was raped again by another intimidating person.

He was afraid of what would happen to him once he came within contact with Wakka again. He worried that he might see that perverse grin, or those probing hands, or his arousal threatening to violate him again. He instinctively rested his head more firmly against Auron's chest, seeking the protection he wished he'd had a few moments ago…

* * *

Wakka's head felt it was spinning around in circles. The entire hallway looked like a whirlwind of firecrackers. In the distance, he could see a shoopuf wearing a skirt mating with a headless llama. 

"Make it stop…" he groaned. His stomach was churning like it was flipped inside out. In his drunken stupor, he lost his footing and crashed into a wall. A loud thud reverberated as he slid down its cold exterior. Everything blacked out, only darkness and silence.

"What the Hell…" he murmured. He blinked open his eyes and to his surprise he could see clearly again and the hallucinations were gone. He clumsily rose to his feet, reaching out for the wall for support. His previous thoughts all seemed to have been erased. He jumped when he noticed the blood dripping between his knuckles. His eyes widened as he inhaled, his most recent memories returning to him.

"I…" he hoarsely started, unable to continue his dreaded sentence. He turned over his hand, watching as the scarlet liquid flowed over the palm of his hand. He quickly examined the other one and felt some sort of relief from its relatively clean state. The knots in his stomach returned and he suppressed the urge to hurl right there in the Hallway.

He clutched onto his waist and quickly rushed in the direction of the bathroom. Its bright lights seemed to be the only source of light. He leaned against the bathroom door, his face contorted with pain. He felt an unusual sort of pressure in his stomach.

"That damn Rin…" He murmured. He couldn't believe he tried some of that Al Bhed alcohol.

The pressure suddenly rose up to his throat and he rushed over to one of the stalls in the bathroom and hurled up all the contents of his stomach. He felt drained and looked back over his hands, noticing the blood still lingering on his skin.

Wakka feverishly scrubbed his hands under the sink. Almost to the point where it pained him to do so. He lifted them back up; the blood was still embedded into his skin despite his attempts at removing it. He sighed, wondering why it wouldn't come off.

"It hasn't even faded in shade or anything. It's was just stuck there…" He murmured. "What the Hell…"

He looked up into the mirror. At his expressionless face staring pitifully back at him. His eyes traveled back down to the blood as it sat upon his skin.

"I can't believe this is happening…" He whispered.

* * *

Auron looked up at the bold numbers above the wooden frame of the door. 

**291**

Auron looked down into his shimmering, aqua eyes and asked, "This is Lulu and Rikku's room, right Tidus?"

"Yeah, I remember seeing them coming in here yesterday."

"Hmm." Auron grunted, realizing that a day has passed already.

Auron stood back and fiercely kicked open the door. Tidus gasped and looked up at Auron, wondering what where his reasons for doing such a thing. "Auron, was that even necessary?"

Auron grew angry seeing Dona and Bartello rummaging throughout Rikku and Lulu's belongings. Bartello held a pair of lavender panties in his hands and looked baffled up at them.

"Hey, who the Hell are you?" Dona remarked.

"Get out!" Auron shouted. Dona flinched due to his sudden outburst. Auron stared back at Bartello as he glared ruefully towards him, "You, too."

Dona growled and clenched her fists together. "Hey! This is _my_ room! Now you better leave before things get ugly!"

"Well, look who's talking…" Tidus quipped.

"Shut up. You crippled little _bitch_!" Dona shouted.

"Oh no you didn't!" Tidus shouted. "Uh uh girlfriend! You best ta roll up on _oughta_ _here_ before someone leaves with a pair of straws for legs!"

Auron gave Tidus an odd look and Tidus smiled bashfully back up at him.

"Oooohh." Dona said sarcastically, "I'm afraid of a boy getting carried around in a _blanket_. Oh god, I better leave before he stuffs it down my throat!"

"At least I don't look like a rat with a wig on!" Tidus retorted.

"Enough! Leave now!" Auron shouted. "Before I get forceful."

Dona and Bartello exchanged looks. The Dona kissed her teeth and remarked, "I don't appreciate such low-class individuals in my presence _anyways_…"

Bartello quickly gathered up all their belongings and nodded at Auron before leaving the confines of the room. Dona stopped at the door and glared at Tidus over her shoulder. "If I was an alien I would've sucked out your brains, already."

Auron aggressively stepped towards her and she fled away quickly. Auron kicked the door closed with the heel of his boot. He chuckled when he saw the lavender underwear somehow made its way around Dona's neck.

Tidus looked up into Auron's loving eyes as he laid him upon the soft cushions of the mattress. Auron removed his red cloak and chuckled at the blush that crept upon Tidus' cheeks when his body became exposed. "Don't be shy…" Auron whispered. He pulled the beige sheet up to Tidus' waist and ran his fingertips over his inflamed nipples. Tidus jumped and cried out.

"Do they still hurt _that_ much?" Auron asked. He lewdly glanced down at the slight curve of the thin sheet between Tidus' thighs.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, so don't touch them!"

Auron raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I won't."

Tidus felt tears running off his long lashes and he wiped them away with his forearm.

"Are you okay? I didn't realize that it hurt you _that _badly."

"No." Tidus shook his head. "It's somewhere else that hurts too. I mean, of course my uhh…you know hurts, but my umm…_other_ one hurts, too."

Auron contorted his face with confusion. "You have _two_ anuses?"

"No!" Tidus shook his head. He sighed. "Down there…"

"Oh." Auron's face lit up when he realized what he was talking about. "Oh! You mean…"

"Yes."

"But…_why?_ I mean, did he do something to it or something?"

"Auron, please…" He whined.

Auron slowly slid his hands underneath the sheet. His youth caused his hormones to stir slightly as he did so. Auron gently stroked the tip of Tidus' member and he jumped. "Not like that!" He cried out. He slid Auron's hand away from him and sighed.

Auron groaned. "Well, it seemed like that's what you wanted…"

"Hello! I just got raped! Sex is like the _last_ thing on my mind right now!" Tidus felt tears come to his eyes once the revelation that he'd been raped came over him again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms protectively around his frail body. "It's just that, now that I'm younger I've been thinking of sex much more than I usually do."

"I know…" He sighed. He looked up into Auron's eyes. He felt Auron move closer to him and he gasped when their lips touched. He closed his eyes and laid his hand upon the nape of his neck. Auron jerked back when he tasted semen on Tidus' tongue. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows contorted as he stared shocked back at Tidus. Tidus looked back at him with fear in his eyes, worried that Auron might've grown disgusted with him.

"Tidus…" He asked firmly, "Is that semen I taste in your mouth?"

Tidus nodded and looked down to the floor, tears gathering in his eyes.

Auron gathered Tidus in his arms and held him softly. "I'm sorry," He whispered into his ear. Tidus giggled a little, feeling his breath blowing into his ear as he spoke. "I didn't mean to react that way. I was just a little shocked that he…." His words were strangled by rage. He stopped speaking in an effort to calm himself down.

"Auron," Tidus whispered, he looked deeply into his eyes, "Is this how you looked when you were younger?"

"Yes. This is how I looked while I was Lord Braska's Guardian." Auron nodded. "It's because that dumb ass Rin injected me with the wrong needle."

Tidus tugged playfully on Auron's ponytail. "_Really_…" He pondered.

Auron chuckled. "He threatened that it would give me 'erectile dysfunction', but turns out all it did was make me look younger."

Tidus smiled mischievously. "I like you like this. Now I get to see what you were like all those centuries ago…."

"Centuries ago? You make me seem, ancient. I'm only 36, it's not that old."

"Well your like twice my age, you perv."

Auron smiled and walked towards the door. "I'm going to retrieve my sword." He called out.

Auron slowly opened the door and gazed down at the bloodstained floor. He felt a surge of anger come over him, but he quickly fought it off. His eyes traveled over the disheveled sheets and the tattered clothes that lay upon the floor. Auron knelt and picked up a shard of Tidus' vest, the yellow cloth seemed to brighten up the dark atmosphere. Auron tightened it into his fist and continued to search for his sword. 'Hopefully that bastard didn't take it,' He thought.

He grinned upon seeing its blade shinning brightly next to the footboard, right where he had placed it. He grasped it firmly into his strong hands, his eyes scanning the gleaming metal. He gasped when violent thoughts rose into his mind and turned away to leave.

Auron approached apprehensively to the door of the Inn room. He trailed his bloodstained fingertips down its wooden frame, feeling its hardness as he stood before the boundary between him and his lover. He gently kicked open the door with the toe of his boot, allowing the noxious scent of blood and sweat to penetrate his nostrils. He hiked up the shaft of his high jacket collar, and proceeded to enter.

He was relieved to see Tidus resting peacefully on the bed, a clean linen sheet draped elegantly across his violated body. Tidus shifted slightly and rolled onto his side.

Auron approached Tidus, yet he dragged his clumsy boots hesitantly. He sat on the bedside, careful not to disturb his slumber. He laid his hand on Tidus' waist, feeling the cloth hovering on his skin. Auron ran his fingertips over the curve of his effeminate lips, even in his sleep they still trembled with fear. Auron leaned over Tidus and wrapped an arm around his torso. He ran his thumb over his bruised cheek and caressed the discolored skin. He pressed his lips to Tidus' ears and murmured softly.

Tidus stirred, and weakly glanced up into Auron's shades. He felt strands of his disheveled blonde hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead. He continued to perspire, though the threat was no longer present. Tidus let out a soft groan and shifted his body weight closer to Auron. "Auron….it still hurts…" he murmured.

Auron gently stroked Tidus' ashen face, removing a few wisps of blonde hair from his eyes. "It'll be over soon."

Tidus locked his pretty, cerulean eyes deeply into Auron's eyes. "When?" he asked mournfully.

Auron looked away and rubbed his neck. "I don't know," He whispered. He looked down at Tidus' hand resting beside his thigh. Auron intertwined his strong hand with Tidus' delicate fingers. "Tidus…" Auron said softly, "What did Seymour do to you?"

Tidus sighed and arched his eyebrows. "Like I said, he raped me," he answered and shamefully lowered his head.

Hearing those words where like a dagger to his heart. "How so?"

Auron held his gaze into Tidus' eyes. A new coat of tears rested upon them, and his eyelashes flickered rapidly. "I…can't…." He sobbed. His focus was absorbed onto the sheet as he pulled fistfuls of it into his hand.

Auron gently slid his palm over Tidus' cheek and lifted his head so that their eyes met. He removed his glasses and laid them on the nightstand. "Tidus…" He spoke softly, his thumb gently caressing his bruised cheek, "I want you to tell me what happened. Tell me what Seymour did to you. If it hurts you too much to speak of it, then don't."

Tidus sighed. "I'll only tell you if you lay next to me and hold me in your arms."

Auron smiled and approached him. Tidus moved over, allotting Auron plenty of room. Feeling Auron's warmth and strong arms wrap around him protectively made him smile. Auron played with Tidus' hair, looking down into his melancholy eyes and his distant smile. Tidus grimaced as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay, Tidus?" Auron asked.

"I'm fine…..just a little sore…" He responded. Auron sat up and gently pulled Tidus' head against his chest. Tidus sighed. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes…" Auron whispered, and held Tidus closer.

* * *

_Flash Back..._

The Guards pushed him into the dimly lit room and with a thud his bottom collided with the hard floor. "Hey, what are you--!" Tidus winced as the door was slammed shut and bolted, sealing his words from their ears. Tidus leaned back on his elbows and looked around the room. Only a few scarce candles hung vaguely from the walls, their embers shone bright on their wicks like small, blinding beacons. Tidus shifted his hands and he jumped. "What the…" He lifted up his right hand and saw a sticky, white residue slipping from between his fingers. His eyebrows tensed and he licked his parched lips, wondering what the hell it was. "Gross…" He whined and wiped it onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" A smooth voice asked from the distance. "Don't rub your snot on my floor."

"Snot!" Tidus snorted. "Hey I found it on _your_ floor, and now I'm trying to get this gross shit off my…."

Tidus froze. He didn't remember seeing anyone nearby. "Okay, I hope I'm going crazy 'cause I just heard someone talking."

The voice chuckled and said, "Don't you recognize my voice, Tidus?"

Tidus looked around the room in a panic, searching for whoever, or possibly whatever, owned that voice. The small hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end, and he felt a heat wave come over his body. "Who's there?" He asked warily.

He jolted up when he felt hands caressing his shoulders and the sensual breeze of someone whispering in his ears. "Guess who?"

Tidus couldn't help but be a little turned on by the smooth and relaxed tone of the voice. He attempted to look back when a hand firmly grasped his chin and turned it forward. Unusually long fingernails played with the cloth of his vest. "Ah, Ah, Ah. That would be cheating. We can't cheat can we? Cheating induces punishment." He chuckled and let out a breathy sigh.

Tidus felt unnerved by his presence. He felt almost threatened and scared by his sensual mannerisms, for he had never engaged in any form of penetration or sexual activity.

"Ummm….Rin?"

"Nope."

Tidus scratched his head and said, "Yu Yevon?"

Seymour, now agitated, said, "No. And I really don't care whether or not a halfwit such as yourself is even capable of guessing correctly."

Seymour stood and dragged Tidus up by his vest. "Hey!" Tidus exclaimed, "You're going to choke me like that Yu Yevon!"

"I am not Yu Yevon!" Seymour shouted. "It is I, Seymour Guado."

Tidus quickly spun back on his heel and was shocked to see Seymour's furtive form before him. The odd vibes in his body intensified as he walked closer to him. Tidus walked back until his body collided with a hard barrier; the door. Now he wished more than anything that he could open it. He felt Seymour come within very close proximity between their bodies. He looked up and could see a sincere look of unusual interest in his cold, lilac eyes. His laid his slightly enlonged forearms against the door, surrounding Tidus' head, his fingernails tapping idly across the metallic frame. Tidus swallowed and looked up into Seymour's piercing gaze with uncertainty in his anxious, blue eyes.

Tidus spread his body flat against the door and opened his mouth to speak, but no words would form. Seymour moved closer to him until their noses were touching and looked down at him. Tidus felt alarmed by the two sets of eyes staring into his with such lust and desire. Perhaps what frightened him even more was the stiff region below Seymour's waist.

"S-Seymour….what….what is that?" He stuttered.

Seymour ran his fingertips down Tidus' spine, making every nerve in his body scream with panic. Seymour kissed his cheek and murmured softly, "What is what?"

"Down there…" Tidus began to perspire, the thought alone of what it could be caused his face start to gleam with sweat.

Seymour chuckled. "Oh, you mean this…" He whispered. Seymour thrusted his hips forward and Tidus jumped up and squealed.

Tidus' breath started to become quick and uneven. His chest heaved against Seymour in a way that was both erotic and stimulating to his senses. Seymour's eyes focused onto the arc of Tidus' lips, his own enjoying the cool breath wafting out of his nostrils. Seymour looked down into Tidus' frantic eyes and grinned. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of my love…." He murmured. He ran the knuckle of his forefinger gently across Tidus' smooth cheek.

Seymour held Tidus' head gently between his hands and stared down into his pretty eyes, his eyelashes fluttering nervously with tears of fear and uncertainty welling up. His fine eyebrows arched and his lips slightly parted, allowing his breath to blow sensuously onto Seymour's features. Tidus' sex appeal was enough to get him excited even if it wasn't intentional.

Seymour softly pressed his lips against Tidus'. He caught his breath when he felt Seymour deepen the kiss. It was oddly reminiscent of a make-out session he had with a long forgotten girl. Seymour sweetly suckled Tidus' bottom lip, causing him to mewl in surprise. Seymour's hands started to drift impiously down his firm abs. Tidus' eyelashes flickered and he gasped when he felt Seymour tug onto his waistband.

Seymour started to pull it down centimeter by centimeter until Tidus gasped and cried out, "Seymour stop! You're making me nervous!"

Seymour ignored him and aggressively, almost painfully, delved his tongue into Tidus' mouth. Tidus started to whine softly when he felt Seymour's hands slip under his waistband and squeeze his ass, his long fingernails pressing sharply into his flesh. Seymour grinned and stroked the length of Tidus' member. Tidus let out an agonized moan, his knees shaking so badly he could hardly remain standing. His left leg gave out and he almost slipped to the floor when Seymour caught him by his waist.

"Lay down on the bed…" Seymour said softly, and looked down into Tidus' fretful eyes.

"I can't…" Tidus shook his head.

Seymour smirked impishly. "Fine then." Seymour gathered Tidus' form into his arms and laid him on the soft satin sheets. Tidus gave a Seymour a terrified, yet mildly curious, look and laid still on his back. The sweet smell of oils penetrating his nostrils and the soothing satin did nothing to calm him. Seymour sat next to him and ran his fingertips across Tidus' cheek, and then over his supple lips and chin. "Ah…you're such a beautiful boy, Tidus…" Seymour whispered.

Tidus swallowed hard and nervously said, "Th-Thank you…"

Seymour chuckled and rested his hand over Tidus' chest. "But your face is not enough. I want to see all of you. Take your clothes off, Tidus."

"T-take my clothes of?" Tidus repeated nervously and gave him a look of distress. "B-but I'm not s-supposed to let people see me naked and let them tou--"

"Ssshhh…." Seymour laid his forefinger over his lips. "Are you forgetting who I am?" He asked.

"Maester Seymour?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes. You see, since I am Maester, citizens of Spira must obey my orders, you included. Those who do not take heed to my words will suffer punishment or even exile. You don't want that, do you?"

"No!" Tidus shook his head. "But I will not strip for you…That is totally not happening…"

Seymour cleared his throat and Tidus sat up nervously upon the bed. His eyebrows arched cutely with fear and confusion as he looked back at Seymour. He stared down at his vest as he removed it and gave Seymour a fearful glance. He kicked his boots off and pulled off the various accessories on his arms. Tidus hesitantly pulled down the zipper of his shorts and stared anxiously back at Seymour. "D-do I have to?" He asked weakly.

Seymour nodded and answered, "Everything." A heartless grin graced his countenance.

He slipped his shorts off and they fell in a heap on the floor next to his boots. He inhaled and slowly pulled off his boxers and quickly curled up on the bed in an attempt to cover himself.

"Don't conceal yourself." Seymour said, "Such perfection should never be hidden."

His eyes widened when he saw Seymour take off his robe and his fully aroused member petruding outward. Tidus stared shocked back at Seymour and his rather large erection. Seymour laid down behind his fetal form and stroked his defined clavicle. Seymour wrapped his arm around his waist and started to suckle on his neck. He pinched Tidus' nipple, forcing him to uncurl his form as he arched his back and gasped. Seymour's straining erection pressed firmly against his back and Tidus' tears trickled down his cheeks as he sobbed.

"Why so scared?" He asked. "Are you not a virgin?"

"What are you going to do to me Seymour?" Tidus sobbed. He grimaced when he felt Seymour's hand touching his solar-plexus. Tidus yelled out when he felt Seymour stroke his penis. His teary eyes flew open and sat up and tried to flee.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seymour yelled. He aggressively grabbed him by his waist and pinned him down to the mattress.

"Get the fuck off me!" Tidus screamed and retaliated with a series of kicking and shoving. He grew more frightened every passing second by the sadistic, lustful gaze in Seymour's eyes.

"Heeeeellllllp!" He screamed out. "Somebody help me!"

Seymour laughed. "And the beauty of your absolutely futile screaming is that these walls are sound proof."

Tidus groaned. "Seymour get off me! I'm not having sex with you! Let me go!"

Seymour snarled, "And why should I you stubborn little…."

Tidus cried out as Seymour wrapped his hands around his throat and started to choke him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his air supply depleting. His grasped onto Seymour's hands and tried to loosen his firm grasp.

Seymour laughed. "You can feel it now. Your life source escaping you as you lay helpless, unable to attack. Submit to me Tidus, and I'll release you."

Tidus wheezed, his mouth agape, as he struggled to breath. He surged up all his strength into his left arm and punched him across his cheek. Seymour fell back and touched his cheek, glaring at Tidus with both hostility and desire. Seymour outstretched his hands in an attempt to seize him, when Tidus grabbed a pillow and slammed it against his head.

"You whore" Seymour yelled out as he toppled over the bed.

"Fuck you!" Tidus yelled as he vehemently threw another one at his head.

Seymour groaned and picked himself off the floor and watched Tidus grab one of his boots and throw it at him. Seymour ducked and grinned.

"Come any closer and I'll--"

"What? Throw your underwear?" Seymour mocked.

"Huh?" Tidus looked in his upraised hand and noticed that he picked up the wrong article of clothing. "Okay, that was an accident! But why are you so confident in yourself? I'd rather die than let you fuck me!"

"Oh really?" Seymour carefully took one of the candles off its perch. "Then I'm sure you must prefer pain as well…"

Tidus walked back from Seymour. The way the candle's small light reflected on Seymour's features amidst the darkness seemed ominously demonic. Tidus started to whine softly and his sudden burst of confidence quickly faded away.

"Do I scare you? Do you find me intimidating?" Seymour inquired. "There is nothing to be afraid of. The only way you'll get hurt is if you don't cooperate..."

While Seymour slowly stalked towards Tidus he blew out the candles one-by-one along the way. Tidus' eyes had a hard time adjusting to the dark and he could recognize Seymour only by the sound of his voice. Tidus almost screamed when he walked back against a wall. For an instant he thought it was some dreadful foe lurking in the shadows. The sound of Seymour's footsteps traveled closer still. The small light reflecting on his face was the last candle left. Until he blew it out.

Tidus started to panic. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly, sweat started to cling to his hairline. It was pitch black. There was only one window in the entire room and it remained shut. He squinted, trying to dilate his pupils so that he could see his surroundings. The room became ominously still and quiet. Seymour, having become familiar with the layout of the room, was able to move swiftly about in the cloak of darkness.

"I'm coming for you, Tidus…" He whispered. His sadistic chuckles resounded off the walls.

Tidus stumbled forward and tripped over a noisy, metallic object. He cursed under his breath for having given away his position like that. He quickly clambered away and collided head first with the footboard of the bed. He bit his bottom lip to suppress his scream and quickly stood. He ran forward and screamed when he felt someone wrap their arms around his torso. A hand clasped around his throat and aggressively shoved him onto the bed.

"You are so predictable…" Seymour added tersely.

"Seymour!" Tidus cried out hoarsely. Tidus grabbed the satin sheet and hid underneath it. Seymour laughed and ran his hands along the smooth fabric until he found his torso. He quickly lifted it up, exposing Tidus from the waist down. He cried out as Seymour pinned him down on his back and seized his ankles. Tidus tried to wiggle his legs out his grasp, but his clutch was impeccable. Tidus yelled as Seymour spread his legs and lifted them up higher than they were intended for. Seymour positioned himself at Tidus' entrance, and with a hard thrust, Tidus' tight muscles surrounded him. Tidus screamed out as the acute pain shuddered throughout his entire body.

Seymour pulled back out and forcefully pushed his hips forward. With every thrust, a giant wave of pleasure came over him as he tore through Tidus' constricting muscles. Tidus' outlook was the polar-opposite of Seymour's tremendous pleasure. His screaming and crying harshly muted out Seymour's moaning.

"Stop it Seymour!" Tidus screamed. By now, Seymour was viciously thrusting in and out of him in a way that was beyond just painful. It was torture. Tidus instinctively dug his fingernails in Seymour's back and tightened his legs around his torso. With every quick, hard thrust Tidus' eyes rolled back and his screams intensified. He soon reached the point where he was literally screaming at the top of his lungs. His intestinal tract was burning with pain so much so that he knew he had to be bleeding. He could even feel a warm liquid slicking out from within.

"Seymour, please stop it Seymour!" He sobbed and screamed out. He buried his head against Seymour's chest and continued to shed tears of suffering. He inhaled shakily and felt so drained that he collapsed against the mattress. He let a final scream until every noise or sensation swirled into a haze and he blacked out into a place darker than the room.

He awoke in a daze. The world around him seemed to be spinning, and every few seconds or so, it would flicker out. He jumped when he felt warm flesh contact with his forehead. His eyes refocused onto the dim surroundings. He realized he was shackled down to a bed and a few candles were flickering in the distance.

"Someone let me out of this Hell!" He screamed.

Seymour laughed. "You have a nice scream, Tidus." Tidus looked up and saw him idly playing with strands of his blonde hair. He scowled and shook his hair away from his grasp.

"Where am I? Unshackle me, now! I don't care who you think you are Seymour, just let me go! Please, I beg of you…" He sobbed.

Seymour chuckled at Tidus' pathetic ramblings. He laid his elbow behind Tidus' head and rested his cheek on his palm. "My, are you excitable…" Seymour chuckled at the irony of his words.

Tidus growled when he felt Seymour gently stroke his fingertips along his chest.

"Do you want to know why I did this to you?" Seymour asked smoothly.

"Because you're a sadistic pervert! Now unshackle me, or else…" Tidus tried to slip his appendages from the tight clasp of the iron shackles. He almost managed to slip a hand through the cold metal when he felt a thousand spikes pierce into his wrist. He cried out and quickly moved it back up the shackle.

Seymour laughed. "You always have to find out the hard way, don't you…"

_End of Flash back..._

* * *

"That sounds terrible," Auron said. 

"It was." Solemn tears drifted down his cheeks. Tidus didn't utter a sound, he just remained quiet as the dead.

Auron twirled the strands of Blonde around his fingertips. He opened his mouth to speak when Tidus interjected, "Simple words aren't meaningful enough to describe his actions. But what I do know is that when I awoke Seymour had left me in the dark." He said quietly, "I was weary and exhausted. There were whelps on my arms and chest, I could feel them burn. Next to me laid a stick, which he probably struck against me. I can't quite remember before that, but I just wonder why? Why'd it have to be me and not someone else? Why'd it even have to happen at all? It's just not fair…"

Auron sighed and sat up from the bed. He paced around the room and looked out the window into the cold, bitter winter lurking in the dark cloak of night. He felt Tidus' eyes upon him and he sat down at the foot of the bed. His face lit up when he noticed the dark red staining the sheets.

"Why…" He paused, "Why are you bleeding so much? I mean, you _were_ brutally raped, but, still it's just…too excessive for it to be due to rape alone."

Tidus gasped when he noticed the crimson color clinging to the fabric. "I don't want to tell you," He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because it will make you sad."

"I'm already sad."

Tidus exhaled, his chest heaving off-beat. "Wakka…well he was drinking—a lot. And he kept dropping his beer bottles all over the place. And he made me sit on his lap and…I don't know _what_ he was thinking, or even what I was thinking at that moment. But then, he held it up and the tip was all chipped and jagged. And he kept trying to kiss me, but I wouldn't let him so he got angry. He firmly grabbed onto me, and I couldn't move—like I was paralyzed or something." Tidus started to cry and he stared down at the blood. "Then he took the bottle and just shoved it right up my ass! It hurt so much! And it still hurts! The pain was unbelievable, it just hurt so much. And I could actually feel it tearing up my insides as that drunken bastard thrusted the bottle like it was his dick or something."

"God…" Auron whispered, "That's horrible…"

"That bastard!" Tidus yield and slammed his fists onto the mattress. "If I could I would kill him myself!"

Auron jumped up from the mattress and swiftly grabbed hold of his sword. "That's it! I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Auron, wait!" Tidus reached out for him.

"No! I can't just sit around knowing my lover was brutally corrupted! I must punish him." Auron swung his sword onto his shoulder and looked back at Tidus. "Don't go anywhere."

"But Auron…" Tidus started, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I love you." Auron smiled and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Wakka felt tears spoiling onto his cheeks. His hands shook as he stared raptly at the blood upon them. "What have I done?" 

His hands appeared to be permanently stained with Tidus' blood. Even his feverish washing didn't work. He had never looked at something in so much detail before. Surely, he had never had another individual's blood spew across his hands at his own expense either.

His body stiffened on the hard toilet when he heard the bathroom door fly open in a fury. The atmosphere suddenly became full of hatred and rage. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears form falling.

"Wakka!" Auron yelled. "I saw blood on the door so I know you're nearby! You better not be in here or you're a dead man…"

Wakka's eyes flew open at the mention of his name. He lifted his feet up onto the toilet while his heart threatened to jump out his chest.

In a surge of adrenaline, Auron kicked open the nearest stall and saw nothing but a pitiful little toilet. "Oh don't worry, I'll find you…" Auron chuckled and kicked open its neighboring stall. Auron paused and asked, "I bet your wondering what I'm going to do to you, aren't you?"

Auron took his anger out on the next stall door and knocked it off its hinges. With a crashing thud it collapsed to the floor. Wakka started to perspire; he could see his feet only a few yards away.

"You know that's a good question. Maybe I should torture you, or throw you off the peak of Mt. Gagazet; or maybe I should _rape_ you like you did to _Tidus_," He added with an accusatory tone. "Maybe I should just kill you. So we can both have fun in the farplane, _together_…"

Auron kicked open the next stall only two away from Wakka. "Shit!" Wakka muttered under his breath. He scrambled under the divider to the stall on his right. It was open so he watched Auron take his anger out on the bathroom.

"I guess my hunches were wrong…" He grumbled. He took one last look at the bathroom and his eyes lit up with rage when he caught a glimpse of Wakka's distinct hair. Auron ran up and swung his sword, missing him by only an inch. Wakka harshly struck him across his face with his fist and bolted out the door. Auron grabbed his nose as blood trickled freely from it. He yelled and pursued Wakka down the Hall. Wakka ran as quickly as his feet could carry him and darted into an adjoining corridor.

* * *

Tidus grew concerned knowing that Auron was most likely attempting to kill Wakka. "What if he does?" He gasped. "Then he'd be executed." 

Tidus sat up with difficulty and felt his forehead begin to perspire. He looked for any clothing available and grumbled when he spotted only a halter top and pink panties.

"You've got to be kidding…" he grumbled. He reluctantly slipped them on, getting used to the constricting feel of ladies' underwear. He sat on the edge, attempting to rise to his feet but soon collapsed to the floor. He groaned, slowly rising to his feet, uncertain whether the pain in his innards or the restricting panties hurt more. He walked ahead at a moderate pace, yet much slower than he hoped to accomplish. "What if I'm too late?"

Tidus slowly opened the door, careful not to draw any unwanted attention. He looked into the dark hallway, looking into the direction he felt Auron last pursued.

* * *

Wakka lost his footing on his next turn and almost tripped. Auron fiercely swung his blade directly above his head, so close he could hear the _swoosh!_ of the steel. Auron's blade rammed right into the wall and chipped up the wooden frame. He yanked it out and swung another attempt, but was too consumed with anger to focus and tripped over a trashcan. He growled, viciously hacking at its contents, and threw the hollow can down the Hall. 

Wakka looked back and couldn't see or hear him. He leaned back against the wall trying to catch his breath. His chest ached form the deprivation of oxygen. He looked up and noticed he was at room **291**, Lulu and Rikku's room.

Auron grinned; his teeth appeared hideously sharp due to the absence of light. He held his blade high over his head with the poise of a Samurai. He spotted a figure leaning against the wall. He yelled and swung his blade as far as he could reach.

Tidus gasped looked up and saw rage and anger in his eyes. He was paralyzed with fear.

* * *

R&R please. Okay, so this was more 'Drama-Queen-Tidus' than humor. I hope I didn't traumatize anyone with my slight fascination with blood……No worries, the next one has more of my so called 'weird' humor. Sorry for turning Auron into a former prostitute, I couldn't help myself… Did you know Spira's version of Michael Jackson is only three feet tall? 

More CommentsMore Chapters :)

Even the Ronso's gay?


	9. Seymour Returns

The long awaited Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, as you could've guessed. First of all, the game wouldn't even have even been an RPG. Sure, I would still play it, but it would've had a bunch of random Yaoi scenes that just cut on out of nowhere, and a pointless story plot with nothing but stupid tasks like 'Take off Auron's pants' or 'Give Tidus an orgasm'. But whatever...

Due to the adult nature of this fanfic, reader discretion is advised. The following content is _not _suitable for younger audiences hence the 'M' rating.

Coming Closer, Flames'r'us

Auron swung his blade; a hollow sound penetrated the silence as it sliced through the air. He gasped when he realized he was aiming directly for Tidus. It was too late to stop his kinetic movement, yet he pivoted slightly to the left. Auron shifted the blow by a mere centimeter. He felt his heart stop beating when it struck Tidus' skin. With a crisp _slice! _his dark red essence trickled down his skin.

He fell back, his blond hair swaying gently as he collapsed to the ground. He stared down at the gash in his forearm, eyes widening in shock. Auron quickly dropped his blade and knelt before Tidus. Auron tore off his own shirt and wrapped it near the wound.

"Tidus!" Auron shouted, "Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere? For a second I thought you were…"

"Wakka. I know," He finished. His eyes rounded at the sight of his own blood.

Auron gently turned Tidus' arm to examine the span of the wound. It ran nearly half the length of his forearm all the way to his collarbone. Auron could feel a heavy pulse beating under the thin fabric of his make-shift bandages.

Auron sighed and stared pleadingly into Tidus' eyes. His youthful appearance made him seem more compassionate. "Tidus, _please_, stay out of my way. I don't want you to...get hurt...anymore."

Tidus began to cry, the pain in his wound slowly became unbearable. He reached out for Auron with his good arm and cried into his shoulder. Auron could feel moistness dampening his exposed chest. He exhaled shakily and held Tidus protectively in his arms.

Tidus nuzzled into Auron's embrace. "I'm in so much pain..." He sobbed.

Auron gently stroked Tidus' blond hairs. He kissed his forehead and raised his chin, staring into his beautiful blue orbs. "Why didn't you listen to me?" He added firmly, "I _know_ I told you to stay."

"But _Auron_..." Tidus sniffled. "Don't you know if you kill Wakka that you'd be executed?"

Auron shook his head. "No. They couldn't execute me...I was Lord Braska's--"

"Yes they will!" Tidus slammed his fist against Auron's shoulder. "Dammit, Auron don't get ahead of yourself! I don't _want _you to die, don't do this to yourself...to _us_..."

Auron sighed, a stare penetrating his eyes. "But look what he _did _to you, Tidus! Don't you realize that you probably won't be able to walk properly for at least a month?"

Tidus wiped a few glimmering tears out of his eyes. "I don't care...I'd rather him do it to me _again_, than have you loosing your life because you can't even control your temper."

Auron rested his hand behind Tidus' neck. "Do you want to know how I found you? How I found you in that room..._alone_, crying in agony--"

Tidus turned away from Auron and squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to hear this!" He cried out weakly.

Auron turned Tidus' cheek back in his direction, fresh tears already welling up in his eyes. "When I saw you _I_ wanted to cry. You just looked so vulnerable and weak. Your face was bruised--and it still is--and you had red scars on your skin. And there was blood all over the room--on the floor, on the bed...on you. You were crying my name, you remember?"

Tidus nodded weakly and sniffled, tear streaks were starting to stain his cheeks.

Auron continued, "I just feel so guilty. And you kept crying my name, and in some ways I feel it is my fault."

"It's not your fault Auron." Tidus pouted and stared bashfully down at the floor. "If anyone, it's my fault for being so weak..." He murmured.

Auron ran a hand through Tidus' silky blond hair, cupping a soft cheek. "No. It's Wakka's fault. Now he has to deal with his own repercussion."

"But _Auron_..." Tidus whimpered, wrapping his unwounded arm around Auron's strong back. "You can't leave me like _this_. Who's gonna stay and protect me?"

Auron sighed. "I'll stay with you...for now. But, as soon as he crosses my stride, he's a dead man."

Tidus smiled, embracing his lover whole-heartedly. "I love you."

Auron grinned, pulling him closer until they closed the small gap between their bodies. His hands roamed lower down Tidus' spine, making him giggle. His hands froze when he noticed that Tidus' waistband felt unusually frilly. "_Tidus_?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Yes."

Auron contorted his eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you wearing women's underwear?"

-----------------

Wakka felt his breath hitch in his throat as he leaned against the wall. He wiped a few sweat beads from his hairline with his wrist. He slowly glanced around the corner, amidst the darkness he could spot Auron stretching out Tidus' girly undergarments.

"What the Hell?" He murmured.

----------------

"Stop it Auron!" Tidus shrieked, half-heartedly trying to push away Auron's hands.

"Stop resisting me," Auron commanded firmly. He attempted to pin him on the floor, but Tidus wouldn't allow it.

"_Please_! Not in public, Auron!" Tidus cried out, trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"Fine. Come with me," He commanded, grabbing hold of Tidus' wrist and lifting him to his feet in a brawny gesture. He barely took two steps, when he heard Tidus cry out and collapse to the floor. He was lunged downward by the sudden movement.

"Auron!" Tidus shouted, "Slow down! I can hardly walk, remember?"

Auron slipped a sinewy arm beneath Tidus' legs and supported his torso with the other. "Satisfied?" Auron asked, as he rose to his sturdy feet. He stared down into his beautiful eyes as he cradled him in his arms as though it were their wedding night.

Tidus smiled, nuzzling into his collarbone as his limbs dangled freely. "This reminds me of a Shoopuf ritual Lulu showed me last week."

"Whatever..." Auron responded, rolling his eyes.

"She said you had to offer them oatmeal cookies as an inticement, and then snag'em when--"

"Enough. Now to find out why you are dressed so...out of proportion." Auron said, as he re-entered the spacious Inn room.

"Did you just say I was out of proportion?"

"No, I said your interesting choice of attire was..." Auron responded, kicking the door closed behind him.

----------------

Wakka exhaled, he felt a heavy weight lifted off his chest knowing Auron wasn't likely to pursue him...for the moment at least. He stared meditatively down at his Besaid sandals, his chiseled hands pressed against the wall as distasteful memories permeated his thoughts...

"_It hurts Wakka stop!" He screamed. He clutched onto the sheet so intensely his nails almost dug through the material. "Oh god, Wakka stop! You're hurting me so much…please stop…" _

"_Don't move or I'll fuck you until your ass splits in two," He said crossly. Tidus shivered and swallowed hard..._

"_Please let me go! Just put me down, please! Wakka don't do this to me!" _

"_I said, 'How old are you'?"_

"_Seventeen…" He whispered softly. _

"Damn it!" He yelled, clenching his head between his shaking hands, "I'm such a dumb ass!"

Wakka clenched painfully onto his brazen locks and tried to will the thoughts away. "Just...think...of happy thoughts..." Wakka jumped when he felt a presence nearby. He felt a hand gently caress his shoulder and shouted, "You're too young to be sleeping with men in their thirties!"

"I beg your pardon?" Rin asked, somewhat startled. 'Was he watching?' He pondered to himself, rubbing his chin.

Wakka quickly turned around. His eyes instantly filled with rage upon the sight of the Al Bhed. "It's you..." He breathed heatedly.

Rin stared up at him with fear in his spiraling eyes. "Hey there...I mean no harm..." He raised his hands and slowly stepped back from Wakka. "Really. Please--"

Wakka grasped onto Rin's throat and pinned him against the wall. "You know damn well why I'm angry with you..."

Rin grasped onto Wakka's firm clutch. "But isn't that what you wanted?" He gasped for air, "To have sex with that boy?"

Wakka sighed. "Yes. It's exactly what I wanted. But I didn't want to _rape_ him!"

"Oh..." Rin grimaced. "I see, but--"

Wakka grew angrier by the second and slammed Rin against the wall. "It was because of that alcoholic _shit_ you gave me! It made me drunk as Hell, and I couldn't control myself."

"Don't blame _me_ for your own actions!"

"Damn you!" He yelled. Wakka loosened his grip and violently struck Rin across his cheek. The Al Bhed fell to the floor, his head crashing against the hard tiles. Rin eyes widened when Wakka straddled him and clutched onto his throat. "You knew that liquor you forced me to try was too strong for me to handle! You even said so _yourself_ that most Spirans couldn't tolerate it!"

"Let go!" Rin responded, he sighed when Wakka loosened his grasp. "Why would I want you to get drunk and rape somebody anyways? What satisfaction would I get out of that?"

Rin gasped, feeling a heavy burden fall on his chest when he saw Wakka sit down on him. "Because I found this..." Wakka reached into his vest and pulled out a movie sphere.

Rin stared shocked down at the dome-shaped object. "I-I didn't put that there!" He laughed nervously. "Why would I get _any_ satisfaction out of watching the boy being raped? What kind of man do you take me for? Honestly..."

Wakka stared down at it, he was hesitant to turn it on. He rose to his feet and sat beside Rin. "Sit here, and watch..." He ordered. Rin squealed when Wakka firmly gripped an arm around Rin's shoulders.

"You better not even _think_ of running away from me," Wakka threatened, staring maliciously into his eyes.

Rin shook his head. "I won't," He whispered.

Wakka painfully flicked his ring-finger against Rin's forehead. "Ouch!" He cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

Wakka refocused his attention to the small sphere glowing in his hands. He placed it on the cool floor. He waited a moment, still no response other than a dull glow.

The two stared at the small sphere; absolute silence.

"It has _yet_ to be activated..." Rin mumbled under his breath, arrogantly crossing his arms.

"Fix it!" Wakka yelled, harshly pushing Rin towards the dull object.

"Alright..." Rin groaned, giving Wakka a terse look over his shoulder. He reached a hand beneath the light object, and flicked on a small switch. He gave Wakka a sly grin and responded, "You see, since the movie sphere was not activated, it is virtually impossible--"

A tarnished image crackled to life on the curve of the listless dome. Rin's eyebrows went up. "But..."

Wakka violently yanked onto Rin's adjacent earlobe and yelled, "Stop questioning my logic and watch it!"

Rin pouted, his arms barred over his chest defiantly. "Fine."

Both men shared feelings of discomfort and guilt when their ears were greeted with shrill screaming...then the sight of blood.

-----------------

"Stop laughing at me!" Tidus squealed.

Auron sat on the edge of the bed, his ponytail swaying as he shook with laughter.

"_Auron_..." Tidus whined, his cheeks blushing a soft crimson.

Auron stared down at Tidus as he laid on the bed. His eyes darted repeatedly from the tank top to the pink panties. He chuckled. "Tidus, what were you thinking?"

Tidus drew his legs up to his chest, bashfully concealing 'his' attire. Auron shifted closer to him on the bed, laying a hand on the Blizter's smooth calf muscle.

"Tidus," He said, gently stroking his skin. "Please tell me you have some secretfantasy you'd like to reveal to me."

Tidus sighed, leaning his head on Auron's shoulder. "They're obviously not _mine_! They're like at _least_ three sizes too small. I don't know, I guess either Rikku's or...Lulu's? Maybe Yuna's?"

Auron grinned and held back a fit of laughter. "Don't you think they'll be awfully surprised when they find you wearing their precious undergarments?"

Tidus sighed. "Yeah, I hope they don't think I'm a pervert..."

Auron stared blankly at him, his eyes scanning over his scantily clad body, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Tidus exclaimed, feeling both angered and humiliated.

"I'm sorry." Auron said, holding onto his chin. He exhaled shakily, trying to retain his laughter. "Usually I'm not like this."

"I know."

"But," He added, "For a gay guy, your fashion sense is horrific."

Tidus pouted and stared blankly back at Auron, shaking his head.

"Well, why are you looking at me like that?" Auron chuckled. "I thought it was funny..."

He sighed and narrowed his eyes. "And you call me immature..." He mumbled.

Tidus yawned and stretched his arms. He fell back on the soft mattress and looked sleepily back up at Auron. "I'm sleepy..." He murmured.

Auron collapsed next to him, making the bed spring up an inch. He propped his head up on his palm and stared into Tidus' sleep-laden eyes. He smiled handsomely, affectionately caressing Tidus' bruised cheek.

"Come here..." Tidus mumbled, slowly closing his eyes.

Auron scooted closer to him, embracing his lithe form tightly in his arms. He heard Tidus mumble something under his breath as he nuzzled into his warm touch. He giggled when Tidus' hands groggily found a sensitive spot on his ribcage. He peered down at Tidus' lips; they looked so smooth, soft. Those lips slowly curved into a smile. Auron felt a stare upon him, his gaze met those beautiful blue eyes glimmering back at him.

Auron clasped his lover's hands into his own, softly caressing the skin. "Close your eyes," He husked. "You must rest."

"You too." He murmured faintly, barely audible to his own ears.

Auron shook his head. "No, I can't."

"Why not?" Tidus pouted.

"I have to protect you. Remember?"

Tidus nuzzled into the crook of Auron's neck, the sensation of his chest rising and falling erratically made him uneasy. "What's wrong?" He mumbled, his drowsy eyes glanced back up at him with a drunken expression.

"Nothing," Auron responded, resting his palm on the nape of his neck. "Rest. You're exhausted."

Tidus quickly dozed off into slumber, his hands dangling limply on Auron's broad shoulders as he snored peacefully. Auron looked down into Tidus' sleeping face, he looked so innocent and untainted. A soft waft of air blew over his neck every time he exhaled. He instinctively tightened his grasp on Tidus' slim waist, a sad smile graced his lips as he stared down at the violated boy beside him.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered, a tear finally spilling over his cheek. He could feel it swiftly descending down his neck and onto his battle-hardened chest. He clutched rigidly onto the fabric of Tidus' clothes, further pulling him closer.

He caressed the glistening, blond hairs that stood abruptly on Tidus' scalp. He racked his fingers through the web of hair, trying to smooth it out. He pressed his nose against his hairline, reveling in the sickly-sweet scent of the ocean tide with a hint of cinnamon.

He closed his eyes. They were becoming strained due to lack of sleep, his eyelids were too burdened with the task of keeping them open.

"I musn't...sleep..." Auron murmured, his sleeplessness slowly getting the upper hand as he struggled to even look straight.

Auron's sleep-ladened eyes glanced down at Tidus' bandages. He felt content, knowing they were securely applied.

Auron swiftly kissed the expanse of skin on his lips. He remembered the first time they kissed, the first time their lips sweetly caressed one another. His eyes traveled along the extent of Tidus' neck all the way down to...

Auron shook his head, trying to throw off these feelings fueling up inside of him. He gasped when he noticed his sweet caresses slowing in rhythm to a soft fondle. "Not yet..." He told himself.

He tried to will himself back to sleep, but it was difficult once his libido was activated. He gazed at the beautiful anatomy that was Tidus; his slender yet athletic build, the tufts of blond hair that framed the soft features. He was starting to feel a stir in his lower regions. Auron groaned, his pants beginning to grow constricting.

"Damn it," Auron grumbled. He couldn't resist the urge to trail kisses along his neck. Tidus whimpered in his sleep at the soft sensation. Auron looked up, his eyes were narrowly gazing down at him.

"Don't stop..." He whispered.

Auron sat up, removing the presence of his lips from his skin. "I can't. If I continue I won't be able to stop myself. You understand, right?"

Tidus nodded. With a sigh, he laid his head against Auron's chest. He shut his eyes, though he was no longer drowsy. "I'm bored," He whispered.

Auron chuckled, laying his hand affectionately on his blond hairs. He sighed, longing to caress and fondle his uke with sweet kisses and lavish strokes. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself as his thoughts roamed about numerous kinky and sensual ways to take Tidus. He bit his lip, trying to suppress a groan as a jolt of blood rushed to his groin.

"_Take me Auron..." Tidus cried out, tears forming in his eyes as he laid on tattered bedsheets spew across an earthen tile floor—no, on a cluttered desk in an office—no, in a jungle. The jungle? Oh, near a pond with all these exotic animals and shit roaming in the background. "Ohhh...pleeeease touch me Auron..." He'd moan, fondling himself then he'd lay down on his back—no, his stomach—no, on his side. He'd be in a palace or some thing laying naked on a bed sleeping with all these satin sheets wrapped around him. Then I'd come and wake him up. "Stop...please sir!" He'd resist me at first, then he'd roll onto his back and spread his legs open. He'd start touching himself and moaning seductively. Then he'd reach under a pillow and pull out a wheel-barrel. A wheel-barrel? What the fu--_

"Auron, what are you doing!" Tidus squeaked. Auron sighed, staring down at Tidus.

"No--" He was cut short...

"Ah! What did I tell you about saying 'nothing' to me, Auron!" Tidus exclaimed, his face forming a blush from shrieking so high.

Auron side-glanced at Tidus. Whatever pleasant fantasies he was experiencing were all completely tuned off by Tidus' high-pitched wailing.

"Tidus..." He groaned, "Can you please stop complaining?"

"Complaining? _Complaining_!" Tidus sat up and folded his arms. "I have been talking to you for the past _five_ _minutes_ and all you have been doing is meditating to yourself! What is it with you Yevonites and this meditation crap your always doing! Are you even listening to--"

Tidus gasped when Auron firmly clasped his forearms into his hands and passionately kissed his lips. He felt a bit of discomfort feeling Auron's weight atop him. His eyes were wide, he was totally unsuspecting of such a gesture. Auron's tongue grazed his lips and he willingly opened his mouth, allowing Auron to dominate him. Auron moaned, his tongue swirling about every warm, sticky corner of his mouth.

He finally withdrew, his lungs heaving in oxygen. Tidus looked up at him with lust in his eyes, panting heavily. "More," He whispered.

Auron shook his head. "I...can't..." He husked between gasps.

Tidus slipped his hands under the red kimono, sensuously rubbing his hands along Auron's shoulders. "But you don't have to penetrate me..." He murmured.

Auron stared confusedly down at Tidus. "What? What do you mean..."

Tidus twiddled his fingers. "You know what I mean..." He answered bashfully.

Auron contorted his eyebrows. "No! No way!"

"_Please_!" Tidus begged, clasping his hands together. "I just want to know what it feels like!"

Auron shook his head. "It's not happening. Not now or ever."

"But _Auron_..." Tidus pouted cutely, playfully twirling his fingers in Auron's hair. "If you don't let me, then we won't be able to have sex for a _long_ time..."

Auron looked thoughtfully down at Tidus. He glanced down at the sheets, realizing that he was probably right. "No sex..." He said to himself.

"Nooooo sex for Auron!" Tidus exclaimed.

Auron shook his head. "No way. I'm _not_ being uke."

"But Auron--" Tidus was cut-off...

"I said no Tidus!" Auron held Tidus' face firmly between his hands and stared pensively into his eyes. "Listen. I wear the pants in this relationship, so you're the submissive one. So _you_ have to be uke."

Tidus stared pleadingly into his face. "But _Auron_..." He whined.

"I said no!"

"Meanie..." Tidus whispered under his breath.

Auron couldn't resist but lay another kiss upon those enticing lips. He kissed fervently, suckling his bottom lip, before breaking the kiss. He gave Tidus a devious grin. "Oh, don't worry. I can wait. I'm not some sex maniac who can't even hold out a little while."

Tidus sighed, turning away from Auron. "Whatever..." He grasped onto the fluffy pillows, trying to vent his frustration. He was feeling very sexually confused, and if it weren't for Wakka...

"Damn it Wakka." He murmured low, balling a handful of the sheet into his fist. He was still too sore and wounded to be penetrated. Tidus looked back when he heard Auron humming out of tune. "Auron, can you shut up?"

"_Excuse_ _me_?" Auron asked, folding his arms.

"You're singing sucks."

Auron chuckled, his eyes scanning the slope of Tidus' spine. He fingers softly teasing the skin. "Whatever makes--"

Tidus quickly slapped Auron's hand away. "Can you please stop touching me?" He retorted heatedly.

Auron sighed, his hands sneaking over towards Tidus' bottom. "I can't help myself. Every once in a while I get these sudden urge--"

Tidus growled and vehemently slapped Auron's cheek.

Auron grasped his flaming skin. "What the Hell was that for?"

"For being such a horny pervert! And you better not cheat on me!" Tidus shouted, sending another blow to Auron's cheek. "You may think you've got to watch and protect me, but I've got my eye on you, too!"

Auron folded his arms defiantly. "Well, I've got _two_ eyes on you!"

"So! I've got _three_ eyes on you!" Tidus retorted, shoving Auron.

"I've got Yuna's eyes on you, too!" Auron responded, playfully elbowing his smaller companion.

"No fair!" Tidus whined, playfully shoving Auron. "Yuna likes me more, anyways!"

Auron chuckled, falling onto his back and embracing Tidus into his arms. "Why are we fighting anyways? Huh?"

Tidus looked down into his lover's eyes, resting his hands onto his shoulders. "I don't know...but _you_ started it!"

"Enough. Try to get some rest." He said, gently pulling the smooth sheets atop the both of them. He moved a few blond hairs from his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Sleep."

"Alright..." He mumbled, closing his weary eyes.

Auron clamped his mouth shut before he could begin to speak. The sheets were sparingly thin and awfully translucent. He struggled to keep his eyes off Tidus' scantily clad ass and tightened his grip on his waist, making sure it stayed there. 'Maybe this is going to be harder than I thought.'

Tidus gasped when he felt Auron's erection pressing up against his crotch. He whimpered softly, feeling his own flaccid member starting to erect.

"Tidus?" Auron asked softly, there was an undertone of mischievousness behind his voice. "Would you mind if I...were to..."

"What?" Tidus asked, propping his cheeks up onto his hands.

"Could you let me grab onto your ass? _Please_, I'm so horny."

"Why! So you could--" Auron quickly thrusted his hips up against Tidus' crotch. Tidus let out a low moan, feeling his member harden.

Auron took it upon himself to slip his hands lower down Tidus' abdomen and squeezed onto the firm cheeks of his ass. Auron's hands slid down his thighs and spread them open until Tidus was straddling his waist.

"Auron!" Tidus cried out when Auron thrusted up against him again. Tidus whimpered, the small panties were too constricting on his erection.

Auron's hands ravenously fondled his thighs before traveling back up to his smooth ass. Tidus felt a shiver of excitement channeling through his veins when a hand caressed the front of his underwear.

Hearing Tidus moaning in his ears made his erection rock hard. Auron lowered his pants and his erection sprung forward. He moaned when he felt his member slid in between Tidus' cheeks.

"Auron!" He exclaimed. His erection was painfully lodged into the firm cotton. The seams of the fabric began to tear as his erection grew. Auron teased Tidus' skin with soft kisses along his neck. He ran a hand under his tank top and gently caressed one of his nipples. Tidus moaned, tears clouding his eyes as his ache intensified.

Auron grinned, a hand traveling down to Tidus' ass, squeezing relentlessly. Auron suddenly heard a loud _rip! _penetrate the silence as Tidus' member tore a hole through the small panties. Auron looked down and burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny!" Tidus shouted, glaring down at Auron.

"Look!" He said, pointing to his obtrusive erection. Tidus blushed and looked down at his waist. It looked very unusual seeing a pair a of women's underwear with an erected penis jutting out of it.

Auron looked up at Tidus trying to hold back his laughter. "Shall we continue?"

Tidus shifted his weight further up Auron's abdomen, when the panties ripped right down the middle and hung miserably around his thighs. Auron chuckled, almost oblivious of his own throbbing manhood.

"Great!" Tidus shouted, slapping Auron across his cheek. "Look at what you made me do to my clothes!"

"You were actually going to wear that outside?" Auron asked, holding back his laughter.

"Well...yeah..." Tidus whispered, his blush intensifying.

Auron grasped onto Tidus' waist, pulling him on top his chest. "I'll find you some new clothes tomorrow, okay?"

Tidus sighed. "Fine."

"But first..." Auron husked, sensuously caressing Tidus' back. "We must relieve ourselves."

"How?" Tidus asked. "You can't fuck me 'cause I'm still too sore."

Auron grumbled, giving Tidus a sidelong stare, realizing what his intentions were. He reached behind his head, pulling his hair out of a ponytail and letting his long hair cascade down his shoulders and over his back. Auron completely withdrew from his pants and tossed them aside. He laid back on the bed, completely nude, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Tidus stared down at his handsome lover, running his hands through his long hair. "You look so..." Tidus' words trailed off when Auron's head suddenly disappeared. Tidus screamed and immediately jumped off of Auron, collapsing to the floor.

"Tidus?" Auron asked. "I feel awfully light headed...Can you check my temperature?"

Tidus crawled into a corner and cried out, "I can't because you don't have a head!"

"What?" Auron said to himself, he felt for his face and felt nothing but air. Both Tidus and Auron once again screamed loud enough to wake the entire Inn. Auron's body began to shake and Tidus watched in horror as his limbs quickly began to change. He suddenly stopped convulsing and Tidus sneaked up to the side of the bed. A hand suddenly slipped to the side of the mattress and Tidus jumped.

"Oh..." He speculated, gently touching the soft skin. He turned it over, his hand looked so smooth and... "_Girly_?" Tidus asked himself. He slowly rose to his feet and his eyebrows lit up when he saw what Auron had changed into.

"_Auron_?" He asked, a bit confused.

Auron groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, everything looked so hazy and fuzzy. "Tidus...is that--" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed his voice sounded much softer than usual. At first he thought Tidus was speaking to him. "My voice..." He said, realizing the tone of his voice really _was_ softer.

He looked down at his hands, then his arms and thighs, noticing that he was much smaller in size and build. "Quick! Get me a mirror," Auron said. Tidus could do nothing but just stare at him. "What are you staring at! And why do you have an erection?"

Tidus shook his head and quickly spotted a mirror laying on the desk. He rushed over towards it and grasped it into his hand. "Look..." He said, handing it over to Auron.

Auron exhaled and hesitantly grasped onto it's lavender handle. He glared at it, it seemed to mock him with its girlishness. He closed his eyes and held the mirror before his face. He slowly opened his eyes, a gasp escaped his lips. He gently touched his face with his effeminate hand. "I'm seventeen years old again..." He whispered.

From the mirror's angle, he could see Tidus' face looking over his shoulder. His countenance contorted in confusion. "You look like a girl," Tidus said.

"Just go to sleep..." Auron retorted, his finely arched lips curving into a frown.

-------------------

Rin's eyebrows lifted higher on his forehead as he gasped, his eyes widened in shock. "That's it!" He cried out, darting his head away from the direction of the sphere. "I can't watch anymore!"

Wakka sat with his knees flush against his chest, nervously bitting his fingernails. His eyes were pealed onto it, watching the graphic situationunraveling from bad to worse. About a hundred questions ran through his mind somewhere along the lines of what could've actually possessed him to do such a thing. "I...I didn't do this..." He muttered. "I couldn't have done this..."

Rin stumbled to his feet and stared back at Wakka through eyes glistening with tears. "You're a monster!" He shouted. Rin clumsily ran ahead, bawling aloud like a spoiled child.

Rin suddenly collided with a tall figure. He stood still, afraid to look up. He clasped a hand over his mouth, holding back a strident squeal.

"I'm sorry. Allow me to excuse myself," A smooth voice asserted.

Rin jumped when he saw long fingernails land onto his shoulder. A thumb gently caressed his chin, tilting his face upwards. "Seymour..." Rin gasped when he saw the familiar face staring down at him.

"Ah, Rin..." He giggled, his eyes penetrating the Al Bhed's. "I see you remember quite well, seeing as though you didn't refer to me as Maester."

Rin shook his head from Seymour's grasp. He stepped back from him, failing miserably to look away from Seymour's penetrating stare. "Leave me alone..." He whispered.

Seymour held out his arms and laughed condescendingly at Rin. "Don't you miss me?"

Seymour lewdly wrapped Rin into his arms, touching him in inappropriate ways. Rin growled and pushed Seymour away from him. "How could I miss someone who used to abuse and rape me all the time!" He retorted. He felt his tears start to trickle down his chin.

Seymour giggled. "Because you needed to be punished."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, becoming unnerved by the presence of the half-Guado.

Seymour smiled dauntingly back at his former lover. "I'm here to take what is mine."

Rin stepped out of Seymour's way, allowing him to walk past him. Seymour looked over his shoulder. "Which includes _you_ as well." He clutched painfully onto Rin's arm, dragging him along.

He heard faint screaming in the distance and quickly turned in the opposite direction. His cold eyes spotted Wakka sitting breathless before a movie sphere. He glanced down and saw images severe enough to deeply upset him. He glared daggers at Wakka, his lilac eyes narrowing to slits.

Wakka felt as though spikes were being pounded into skull. He looked up and caught eyes with the furious Maester.

Seymour tightened his grasp on Rin, who was avidly trying to escape the clutches of harsh claws.

"How dare you defile _my_ property. For this you shall suffer!" Seymour shouted at Wakka.

Wakka dared not to move. He feared Seymour's rage, and the power he wield with his Dark Arts.

--------------------

"He still has an attitude problem..." Tidus grumbled under his breath, hesitantly closing his eyes and trying to relax. His groin felt almost as sore as his anus after Auron had aggressively jerked him off. He exhaled in relief, it felt good sharing a bed with Auron again, despite the fact that he _was_ rather moody.

Tidus stretched and groaned. It felt like he'd been asleep for hours, yet in reality it was only a half hour. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Auron reading out of his little, black book again. It looked somewhat awkward seeing his slight figure under that oversized cloak. Auron flipped a coarse page with feeble digits and suddenly looked very distressed, as though it pained him to read its contents.

'Was that a tear?' Tidus thought. He gasped, he'd never seen a single tear graze Auron's cheek before.

Tidus turned around and looked deeply into Auron's eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. Tidus softly laid his hand upon Auron's.

Auron jumped. He quickly shoved his book back down his red cloak and wiped a tear away with his hand. "It's hot in here, isn't it?" He asked, trying to play off his tears as sweat.

Tidus noticed how unusual it was for someone to wipe away sweat from their eyelids rather than their brow. Yet he nodded in agreement. He rolled onto his back, wondering what in the world Auron could possibly be so distressed about, but let it slide, seeming as though it would only make matters worse to inquire anything.

He stared up at the ceiling. This ceiling looked almost identical to the one in the 'other room'. Tidus gasped, his eyes widening.

_I hate looking up at the ceiling... I hate the sounds of the bedsprings bouncing rhythmically in my ears...I hate feeling 'him' breathing down my neck like a vulture. Why won't he just stop? He's hurting me so much. God, I feel like a whore...And all I can do is cry...while he violates me..._

"No," Tidus squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away those horrid memories. He rolled over, he couldn't tolerate such thoughts, or even the ceiling itself. They reminded Tidus of _'him'_.

A strange word suddenly popped into his head out of nowhere. He was unsure of it's meaning. "Auron?" He called out.

"Yes..."

"What's a prostitute?"

Auron contorted his fine eyebrows together. He fell silent and stared down at his hands. "Why do you want to know?" He asked flatly, his eyes peeled downward.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders and rolled over, facing Auron. "I don't know. The word just snuck in outta nowhere."

"Are you sure you want to know? It's not a nice word."

Tidus nodded. "So you know what it means, right?"

"By heart." Auron responded, meeting Tidus' gaze. He cleared his throat and started, "Prostitute is a singular noun in association with Prostitution. Prostitution is a when a person--usually a woman, or someone who resembles a woman--sells their body for money."

"You mean like slavery, right?" Tidus asked, propping his head up on his palms.

Auron rolled his almond eyes and exhaled. 'The boy is brain dead' He figured. "Sort of...Let's put it this way, what other reasons can one think of that would cause someone to _desire_ another's body?"

Tidus gasped, covering his mouth. "You mean for sex..."

Auron nodded in affirmation. "Correct."

"But..._why_? Why would someone want--"

"Are you that naïve? There are thousands of horny bastards out there who get a kick out of screwing themselves senseless."

Tidus raised his eyebrows, confusion written all over his face. "But why in the World would someone want to be a prostitute then? Doesn't it feel..._wrong_?"

Auron shrugged his slim shoulders, his long hair swaying gently. "Well, some people turn to it as a last resort. Either sell your body or die of starvation. At times, it can pay good money, but other times...they treat you like dirt. And people look down on prostitutes because of how sinful their profession is. And they sleep with _a lot_ of men."

"But...isn't that dangerous?" He asked.

"They're used to danger," He responded, again shrugging his shoulders.

Tidus scratched his hair. "Well, what does it feel like?"

Auron gave Tidus a startled look, surprised that he'd even ponder about such a thing. "Quite frankly, it feels exactly like what Wakka had done to you."

"You mean...like rape?" He whispered, casting his eyes down at the ivory sheets. "That's horrible..."

"Sad but true."

"Auron?" He said, looking up into Auron's face.

"Yes?" Auron quickly glanced down at him, uncertain how to respond to what his next question might be.

"How do you know so much about it?"

Auron exhaled. "Well...I...I used to be one..."

Tidus gasped audibly. Shock had replaced his visage of confusion. He stared almost blankly back at Auron, his mouth hung slightly agape.

Auron looked ahead at the flat walls, suddenly everything seemed so one-dimensional. "Why are you so shocked? I told you this earlier tonight."

"I..." He hesitated, at a loss for words. "I must have forgotten somehow." Tidus reached out for Auron, snuggling up against his soft arm. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes. And in some ways, it's even worse."

Tidus stared solemnly back up into Auron's pretty eyes. "Please tell me."

Tears welled up into his eyes and he quickly blinked them away, his long eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings. "I remember when I first became...a prostitute. I was about fifteen years old when my parents and I went to a carnival. I had always looked rather womanly as a teen, and I received awkward stares from men quite frequently. My parents had alloted me some time to browse the fair grounds on my own. The entire time, I noticed this one man in particular who kept staring at me. Every time our eyes met, he would walk away. As you could have imagined, I was very nervous; terrified even. I searched for my parents to no avail, I could not find them. I turned around a corner, and there he was, waiting for me. I backed away from him, but he grabbed onto my clothes and dragged me to the nearest bathroom. He raped me. And as you could've imagined; it wasn't a very pleasant experience. He threw about a hundred gill (Flames'R'us: FYI, I'm assuming that's like 30 bucks in the US) on me. I had never seen such shiney money before. He told me the fair was over, my parents were never coming back, then convinced me to become one of his whores. Sadly, I believed him. I never was too wise at that age."

Tidus gently caressed Auron's arm, trying to soothe him the best he could. "What else?"

Auron wrapped an arm around Tidus, who then proceeded to rest his head on his shoulder. Auron continued, "It was odd being a prostitute. Like you, I didn't quite know what to expect of it. I was told not to retaliate no matter what happens, a few men even gladly accepted to 'demonstrate' on me; telling me how to react and what to expect. My first time, I'll never forget it. My 'customer' was an aged man, supposedly a Yevonite despite the fact that Yevon condemned prostitution. I was ordered to lay down. I was scared as Hell, I couldn't stop shaking. He had an evil glint in his eyes, and kept giving me that awkward stare. It felt odd laying nude with another man on top me. He touched me in places he shouldn't have. I started to cry, they had told me not to show such emotions but I was too terrified."

Tidus saw a tear trail down Auron's cheek and dutifully wiped it away.

"...He seemed to be taking pleasure in my fear and anxiety. He grasped onto my throat; like he was choking me. He _was_ choking me. I couldn't breath and he continued to touch me, I just didn't like what he was doing to me at all. He stopped. But then...he punched me right in my gut then...he slapped my cheeks until they felt like they were on fire and punched and bruised my body. He continued to assault me until he decided to get violent and threw me on the floor. He kicked at my sides, I was writhing in pain. He slammed my head against the head board and handcuffed my wrists onto its iron bars. I retaliated against it, even though I was told otherwise. Yet he seemed to enjoy dominating a hapless young boy. He then handcuffed my ankles to the cuff bracelets of my wrists. It was painful being in that position, humiliating as well. In was completely exposed and shaking with fear. He then ravaged upon my body, penetrating me as deeply as possible. I remember screaming, I had never screamed before when I was penetrated. He left just as quickly as he had came. The other whores found me bound to the headboard, festering in my own blood. They had to take me to a hospital."

"They had hospitals in Spira?" Tidus asked.

"Yes. A long time ago."

"Go ahead."

Auron continued, "I was bleeding too much. If they hadn't taken me there, I could have bled to death."

Tidus gasped. "Was it always that bad?"

"Not really. But I would get occasional beatings and bruisings. Sometimes men chose to be violent and decided they would make the experience as unpleasant as possible."

"I'm so sorry, Auron." Tidus said, looking up at him. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay," He said, wiping a tear off his cheek. "You didn't know any better."

His eyes followed the trail of the teardrop slipping from his slender fingertip all the way down to his palm.

"When did you quit?" Tidus asked.

"I finally quit when I turned 18. A man had threatened to kill me. He claimed that I had double-charged him. He took me to a secluded alley against my will, where he raped and molested me numerous times until he decided he was satisfied and left. I was distressed, hopeless, and unable to move. Apparently, someone had heard me crying. At first, I was afraid of this stranger, but when I realized he wasn't desiring sex I stopped resisting. It was Lord Braska, he was still a Summoner in training at the time. Since I was too frail and weak to be a successful guardian, I received training. Somewhere along the way, I came in touch with my masculinity and I no longer look androgynous--until now, that is. I'm thankful for what Lord Braska has done for me personally and Spira as a whole. So there...if I tell you anymore I'll cry."

"I don't want to make you cry," Tidus said, snuggling closer to Auron. He gently caressed Auron's cheek, staring into his glossy eyes.

Auron rolled over, sharing the same intense stare on his face. He affectionately tapped Tidus' nose. "Now, _you_ have to go to sleep."

"But _Auron_..." Tidus whined.

"No whining! It's late, and you know you have to sleep!" Auron scowled, grasping the sheet into his hands.

"I don't need to rest..." Tidus grumbled, rolling onto his side.

Auron pulled the sheet up to Tidus' chest. He caught himself staring down at Tidus' tawny nipples and decided he should probably lift it up just a tad bit higher. "You of all people _especially_ needs a good rest tonight."

"Well so do you! You were missing a _face_ for crying out loud!"

"Ssshhh..." Auron murmured sweetly, gently placing a kiss on his forehead and running a hand through his blond hairs. Tidus' eyes began to feel drowsy once more as they flickered back up at Auron. It felt somewhat odd feeling those soft hands and scrutinizing that pretty face staring down at him, knowing that this was what his burly Auron once was. He couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to press his lips against that soft mouth, expecting a firm sensation yet feeling tenderness instead. He glanced up into his eyes; they were full and almond, almost slanted in appearance. His long eyelashes flickered swiftly as he stared down at his body, a lustful gaze set heavily on his facade.

"Auron?" Tidus asked, looking up into his eyes as he tucked him into bed.

"Hmmm?"

Tidus tugged softly onto the sheet and bashfully stared down at his hands. "About tomorrow...are we going to tell anyone?" He asked quietly.

Auron stared pensively about the room, searching for an answer. Auron sighed. "I think it'd be best if we waited until _after_ Yuna's pilgrimage."

Tidus gasped. "But _Auron_!" He whined. "It's not fair! And what if he tries to rape me _again_!"

Auron laid down next to Tidus. "Yes, I feel the same way. But I don't want to cloud Yuna's mind or ruin her concentration with those sort of thoughts frolicking about her head. And then she'll loose faith in Wakka, and eventually us..."

"But _Auron_!" Tidus wailed. "He raped me! Nobody should trust him!"

"Ssshhh. It's okay." Auron murmured, laying Tidus' head against his smooth chest as he cried out in anguish. He pulled the sheet up to his neck and soothingly rubbed his back. "Don't you worry about anything. I'll take care of it, okay?"

Tidus nodded, his sobs diminishing into sniffles. Tidus glanced down at his wound, noticing that it no longer pained him to move his arm. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of tomorrow."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------R&R please. Sorry for not updationg...it's just that I couldn't get my computer to work for a while...

But, notice that SEYMOUR is becoming a more prominent character. So you can imagine the kinda of chaos he's going to stir up.


End file.
